A Little Game Called Love
by yanna-enoah
Summary: Theirs is a story about falling in love, falling out of it and trying to find it again.
1. Waiting

**DISCLAIMER:** I AM GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND THE GANG'S CHARACTERS. BUT THAT DOES NOT STOP THE DROOL FROM COMING. (SMIRK). PLEASE DON'T SUE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would really appreciate constructive criticisms since this is my first fanfic. For violent reactions and insults regarding how I portray the Inuyasha gang, grammar and spelling issues just swallow it if you can't be nice. Thank you.

The MAIN Characters:

Inuyasha Akanata – 19; Tall (6'0"), Lean Frame

Silver, waist-length hair

Amber Eyes

Into soccer

Black belt in Karate

Consistent Honor Student without even trying

Kagome Higurashi – 19, 5'6" in height, Slim

Blue-black waist-length hair

Blue-gray eyes

Into singing, cheer dancing and theater

Black belt in Karate

Consistent Honor Student

Sango Omata - 19, 5'8" in Height, Athletic Frame

Brown eyes, shoulder-length dark brown hair

Into sports and theater

Math Wiz

President, High School Taekwando Team

Mirouko Jinto - 19, 6'1" in height

Dark-violet eyes, black hair

President of High school Debate Society

CHAPTER 1 - WAITING

"She's late." Sesshoumaru drawled lazily. He was lounging casually in one of the airport chairs with a bored look on his face.

"That's astute of you of Sesshy. Don't you think we know that already?" Replied Inuyasha, while flipping through an old and tattered FHM magazine.

Rin looked at the brothers with an amused smile on her face. She has been working as a personal assistant to Sesshoumaru for more than three weeks now and the sarcastic banter between the brothers is not new to her. She wondered at how alike they look and how different they are as persons. They might have the same waist-length silver hair and the same aristocratic nose and brilliant golden eyes but the similarity ends there. She let her glance slide over Sesshoumaru and almost let out a sigh. The guy is a god. Really. He carries his 6'2" frame with ease and grace. Today, he was wearing tight-fitting denim that hugged his muscled thighs seductively and a v-necked white loose shirt. She remembered the first time she saw him and could not help the familiar blush that slowly crept from her neck to her face.

Inuyasha looked across Sesshoumaru's personal assistant and couldn't help but smirk. Just like the others before her, she has fallen into Sessoumaru's charms. He wondered how long this one will last this time. Yura, the P.A. before her had threatened to blow the main building down of Akanata Enterprise if Sesshoumaru refuses to marry her which he did but thankfully the main building remained unharmed He glanced impatiently at his white gold watch and unconsciously straightened his red flannel long-sleeved shirt and blue faded denim pants. He stood up and stretched his 6"0 lean frame and let out a contented sigh. They've been waiting for her for more than thirty minutes now and he could not help the frown that marred his boyish face. _I hope nothing happened to Kagome_, he thought.

_Kagome._ He smiled fondly as he sighed her name. He wondered how she looks now; it has been six years since she was sent to the states to continue her studies. The last time he saw her, she was a gangly teen-ager, almost a foot shorter than Sesshoumaru with wavy shoulder-length blue black hair that was always hidden behind her blue and red Chicago Bulls cap. Her blue-gray eyes were always dancing with mischief as she tagged along Sesshoumaru and him to go skateboarding and sometimes tree climbing. He smiled absent-mindedly as he remembered how tomboyish she was, much to her mother's dismay.

_Flashback_

"Okay, I'm betting um…twenty dollars." Thirteen year old Kagome Higurashi declared as she fished a twenty-dollar bill out of her blue and white school uniform.

"How about you Sesshy, how much are you betting?" Inuyasha asked his eighteen year old brother who came by to eat lunch with him and Kagome.

"Hmm…I don't have much faith in your non-existent charms little brother so I'm betting 50 dollars." Sesshoumaru smiled wickedly handing a fifty-dollar bill to Inuyasha.

"Keh!" was all Inuyasha said.

"Come to think of it, I don't think you're that good with ladies either Yasha, all you do is stammer and turn red in front of them." Kagome interjected laughing.

"Fine. If you think you can do better why don't _you_ try and ask that chick's name and phone number, I'm betting a whole week of allowance if you get both and….he grinned evilly, I'll bet a month's worth of allowance if you get to kiss her..." he wiggled his brows at Kagome daring her to do it.

Sesshoumaru smirked loudly, watching Kagome's serious expression as she pondered on what Inuyasha said. Inuyasha has always thought of Kagome as one of the boys and it did not even crossed his stupid brother's mind that she is actually a girl and at thirteen she's starting to show a promise of beauty.

"What now, _sister…_" Inuyasha intentionally drawled out the last word

"Don't listen to him Kagome." Sesshoumaru intoned. "You know how perverted my brother is."

"Am not! I was just kidding, I would not ask Kagome to do something as _humiliating_ as that…besides, we both know she _can't_ do it" Inuyasha taunted...

"Stop it, _baka_!"

"Who are you calling _Baka, BAKA?_"

Their dispute was abruptly ended as Kagome stood up and headed directly to the new girl they were talking about.

"Hi, my name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome, what's yours?" Kagome smiled confidently and extended her hand.

The new girl took her hand shyly. "My name is Sango. Omata Sango. I'm from America and you are the first person to talk to me since I transferred to this school."

"Nice to meet you Sango, welcome to Shuji High." Kagome bent down and brushed her cheek against Sango's.

Oddly enough, the other girl did not find it absurd and instead smiled up warmly at Kagome. "I did not know such a greeting is common in Japan too." She said.

"Oh, it's not but I've watched too many American movies." Kagome smiled at the taller girl "Listen Omata-chan I'm having a party this weekend, want to come?" Kagome asked still smiling.

"Call me Sango, Higurashi-chan. Sure, I'm not doing anything this weekend. I'll give you my phone number so we can talk about the details of your party," Sango replied as she wrote her number in Kagome's open palm.

"Oooppss...Sorry, old habit."

"That's okay, Sango-chan, call me Kagome." Kagome replied. "I couldn't help but think that we are going to be great friends. See you later? Ja."

"I couldn't help but think too. Ja, Kagome-chan."

Kagome sauntered to where the gaping boys are.

"Okay boys, pay up!" She smiled widely at them

"H-ow, wha-t the…." Inuyasha stuttered.

"American Movies." She smiled and took the money from Inuyasha's outstretched hand.

_End of Flashback_

It has been six years, Kagome smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling about Kagome-chan? Asked the brown-eyed girl, with dark brown shoulder-length hair beside her.

Kagome dug a hair brush from her shoulder bag and started brushing her waist-length blue-black hair.

"Remember what I told you about during that day at the cafeteria six years ago?"

"Hahahaha! Yeah, it was hilarious how your best friend Inuyasha lost his one-month allowance…" Sango replied laughing.

"Yeah, it was funny, I felt guilty after though, they did not know I cheated. I_ knew_ you were from America and such greeting is common there."

"You were right, though, we became really great friends." Sango answered applying face powder on her cheeks.

_Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, we are readying for final landing maneuver…"_

"We're home." Kagome sighed

"Yes, we are." Sango replied with a smile.

"_Flight JP 176 from the United States has just arrived…."_

Sesshoumaru stood up at the announcement.

"She's here." He casually told the petite girl with short honey-brown eyes sitting beside him. "Get ready, Rin."

"She's here. I'll call Mom and Auntie." Inuyasha said dialing his mother's mobile.


	2. Home

CHAPTER TWO – HOME

Inuyasha raked his hand through his waist-length silver hair. He felt nervous. Excited but nervous. He's had a crush on Kagome since he laid eyes on her but luckily nobody knew, not even his older brother Sesshoumaru. He was able to hide his feelings from her and settled with just being best friends with her. Although he and Kagome talked over the phone almost everyday, for the past six years, he couldn't help but dread how she would react towards him now and how he would react towards her. Being away from her for six years felt like a century to him.

"Quit fidgeting, will you? This is Kagome we're fetching and not one of your girlfriends." Sesshoumaru scolded lightly. In fact, he's a little bit nervous too not knowing if Kagome is still the same free-spirited and cheerful girl they've known from way back.

"Keh! Mind your own business, Sesshy.." Inuyasha drawled

"And stop calling me Sesshy…it's too…"

"Too…what?" Inuyasha asked raising his brows

"…childish…" Sesshoumaru finished lamely

"Hey, what's the fuss? This is just Kagome, remember, _My _Kagome…" Inuyasha said rather forcefully which earned a raised eyebrow from Sesshoumaru.

"_Yours…?_"

"I me-an…"

"You mean…"

"Stop mimicking me dammit!"

Then finish your sentences, _Baka!"_

"Enough, both of you! Rin exclaimed. I'm having a headache just listening to you two. I thought Ms. Higurashi is an old friend, what's with this bickering about how she'd react to you?"

"Well, this _baka_ started it"

"Who are you calling _baka, BAKA!_

"You are the only _Baka _here Inuyasha, don't be confused."

"Why, you…."

"Sesshy!"

Sesshoumaru turned in time as a blur of pink launched herself into his arms, throwing him off-balance and knocking the breath out of him.

"Kami, I missed you!"

"Kag..Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, sprawled on the floor with a girl garbed in white blouse, faded blue jeans and pink parka sitting atop him.

"Of course, aniki, who were you expecting, Drew Barrymore? She giggled lightly as she helped him up.

"Kagome! Welcome back! Sesshoumaru wrapped the girl in a bear hug and kissed her hair.

"My, my, big brother, you have not changed, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed hugging Sesshoumaru back.

"Here.." Inuyasha replied stepping slightly to Sesshoumaru's left for Kagome to see him.

Kagome turned at the sound of his voice. "Hmm…grumpy still, Inu-kun? She smiled up at him. Come here and give your best friend a hug."

Inuyasha could not help but smile at the familiar endearment.

"Come here, squirt!" he pulled her into his chest and felt butterflies in his stomach as her arms went around his middle.

"Squirt, who are you calling squirt? I'm a grown-up now, in case you have not noticed." She replied lightly, kissing him flippantly on the check which earned a blush from Inuyasha and a knowing smirk from Sesshoumaru.

"Yep, you've grown….." Inuyasha smiled down at her. "_You've grown too well for my peace of mind, Kagome. _He added silently…_now where did that come from_?

"Oh, where are my manners…Guys, you remember Sango Omata? She helped me extort a month's worth of allowance from you, Inuyasha when we were in the sixth grade. Kagome said pulling the girl slightly towards where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are.

"Hi, Omata-chan." Both men bowed slightly

"Please call me Sango. Sango smiled bowing her head slightly. It's a pleasure meeting you both.

"Kagome, Sango-chan, this is Rin Mayoko, my personal assistant." Sesshoumaru introduced the girl beside him.

"Nice meeting you Higurashi-sama, Omata-sama." Rin bowed to both ladies.

"Call me Kagome, please."

"And call me Sango, Rin-chan, there's no need to be this formal. Sango smiled at the girl.

"I'll go ahead Kagome-chan, I can see mom from here. Bye guys, it's a pleasure meeting you Rin-chan. Sango said as she waved goodbye at the small group.

"Hey, let's go home, I'm hungry already. You're flight was delayed Kagome, we've been waiting for almost an hour." Inuyasha complained, holding his stomach for effect.

"Yep, you have not changed Inu-kun." Kagome smiled taking Inuyasha's hand.

"_Yep, I have not changed Kagome, not one bit…" _Thought Inuyasha

The drive back was exciting (at least for the girls) as Kagome relayed how she found out Sango moved back to America when her father was assigned to manage one of his company's branches there. She chatted endlessly as Rin listened. Sesshoumaru kept glancing at Inuyasha who kept on watching Kagome through the rearview mirror.

"Hmm…now this is interesting." Sesshoumaru thought _but I've got to test the theory_.

"Kagome-chan, it seems you truly enjoyed America, did you leave a trail of broken hearts while you were there?" Sesshoumaru asked and smiled a little when Inuyasha visibly stiffened.

"Hahahaha! What are you talking about Sesshy-kun; I was too busy studying to date. Plus, mama will probably kill me, she specifically said, I'm not to have a boyfriend until I'm thirty. Kagome joked.

Inuyasha let out the breath he wasn't even aware he's holding. _Shit, what is wrong with me? I'm behaving like an idiot!" _he berated himself.

"How about you, Sesshy? Any interesting…ahemm…find? Kagome asked peeking at Sesshoumaru who was driving the vehicle.

"What? With being Inuyasha's guardian and manning our business, I'd be fifty before I'd find someone…" Sesshoumaru laughed as Inuyasha keh'd.

"How about you, Inu-kun, anyone special?" Kagome leaned towards Inuyasha, her breath tickling his ears.

"Umm…ehh…" Inuyasha stammered. _What is wrong with me! Think baka, think..!" _He thought.

"He has, Kagome. He has been trying to court a girl named Kikyo but never got around to doing it, you know how Inuyasha is with women." Sesshoumaru drawled slightly glancing at his brother and smiling to himself when he heard him growl.

"Really, Inu-kun? When do I get to meet this girl of your dreams, I'll try and see if she's worthy of my best friend."

"You will in time Kagome as she is enrolled at Tokyo University too. She's a year older than both of you." Sesshoumaru answered for Inuyasha who seemed to be contemplating a very painful death for Sesshoumaru.

"Great! I can't wait to meet her Inu-kun, don't worry I'll cheer you on.

"Keh." Was all Inuyasha said.

Kagome practically jumped out of the car as they reached the Higurashi mansion. She hugged her mother fiercely when she saw her.

"Mama, I miss you so…" She cried

"I miss you too, dear" Mrs. Higurashi hugged her only daughter back. "You've been gone for long, Kagome, let me see you."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter lovingly. From the very start, she was against her husband's wish to send Kagome to America for schooling, she could not bear to be separated from her only daughter. But Mr. Higurashi insisted that it would be for Kagome's good, he wanted her to be well-versed with the English language and the American culture as most of their Company's clients are Americans and Kagome would be the one manning and overseeing the whole company when she comes of age.

"My little girl has grown up. Papa would have been proud of you, proud of his little girl." Mrs. Higurashi said as tears ran down her cheeks. Her husband died a few months after Kagome went abroad, she had been tempted to stop Kagome's schooling in America then but she had made a promise to her husband.

"He'll be very proud of her Lora," Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's mom said smiling at Kagome.

"Auntie Izza!" Kagome squealed hugging her.

Izayoi Akamata smiled hugging the girl, she considered her own daughter, back. "we're so glad you're back, Kagome." She said.


	3. Roommates

CHAPTER THREE – ROOMMATES

Inuyasha has yet to get used to his feelings towards Kagome. He has to remind himself over and over that Kagome is his best friend and it's Kikyo he likes, romantically at least. He couldn't wait for classes to start so he could get busy with school stuff and get his mind off her.

"Inu-kun, what do you think?." Kagome pulled him out of his thoughts when she called his name. He looked up and nearly fell off his chair. Kagome was looking at him with expectant eyes donning a cream, pleated, short skirt that's three inches above her knees showing perfectly-shaped legs, a lavender off-the-shoulder silk blouse that hugged her figure snugly and showed off her creamy shoulders and a matching lavender thong pair of sandal.

"Well, she raised her brows anxiously at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Well…ummmm." he tried to work his throat. _Shit, this has got to stop! _Instead of getting comfortable with Kagome, he is acting like a complete _Baka_ now that he saw her again after six years. His feeling for her which he kept at bay when they were younger came back full force.

"That bad, huh?" Kagome smiled as he unknowingly frowned at his thoughts. "Well, I guess I have to find something else." She absent-mindedly fingered the soft silky material of the lavender as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

Inuyasha followed the trail her fingers made and he gulped audibly. "It looks good on you actually," He said almost breathlessly.

Kagome turned to face him . "Really? She asked and looked closely at him. "You looked flushed. Are you okay?" She inquired, her blue-gray eyes dark with concern.

"I'm okay. Honest." He smiled up to her. _Dam you, Sesshoumaru!_

They agreed to go shopping for new clothes after Kagome finished with her enrollment requirements. Sesshoumaru, who's also based in Tokyo where Akamata Corporation's head office is, suggested the idea but Inuyasha knew instantly the day would turn out bad, for him at least. What, with Kagome parading in his face the different clothes she liked, Damn! There's only so much a guy can take.

"Want me to drive you home after this? You seem tired." He asked her hours after while she was sipping her coffee and daintily eating her chocolate dome cake.

"Huh? What do you mean, aren't we going back to your flat?" She asked him, looking puzzled.

"My flat? You want to see it now? You could come sometime after you're settled in your dorm room. I heard Auntie Lora rented the penthouse of the Sakura Ladies Dorm for you.

"Of course not, silly! What are you saying? Mama told me I'd be staying with you. Sesshy suggested and Auntie Izza thought it was a good idea.

"What!" He almost fainted.

As if on cue his cell phone rang. "Hello, mom….Yes, she told me….Yes….No….We're having coffee….Yes, mom….Why was I not informed about this?...No, mom, Of course I don't mind but….Yes mom, understood…..Okay…..In an hour?...okay, bye." He sighed finishing his coffee in one gulp.

"Was that Auntie Izza?" Kagome asked

"Yes, we'd better hurry the people bringing in your things will be at my flat in an hour." He stood and offered his hand to her.

"This is going to be great!" She was almost jumping with excitement. A flat by ourselves? We can do whatever we want, can't we?" She asked him with those sparkling eyes.

"Yeah…" he replied almost sounding tired.

"Hey, Inu-kun, it's not that bad being with me for the entire year, I promise I won't tell on you." She faced him and held his face in both her hands. "what are best friends for after all?"

"Hmm…okay…" _Kami, someone up there hates me, _he almost groaned as he led Kagome to where he parked his black Porsche. _This is going to be a long year…._

"This is it, home sweet home" he told her as he parked his car.

"Wow, perfect…" She gazed at the white and gold exterior of the building, obviously impressed at its well-decorated façade. He had not bothered looking up at 30-storey building before and he was confused at her reaction, Come on, what's so interesting about gold and white paint? Still she continued to look up with utter delight in her expression so he followed her gaze…

"Wow…" Was all he could say as he watched the play of colors as the setting sun caught the golden glass windows. He stole a glance at her and what he saw took his breath away. Kagome's hair was tied in a high pony tail but a few tendrils somehow escaped lifting slightly as they dance in the wind, caressing her pink cheeks softly.

"Beautiful….I've never seen something so beautiful…"

Kagome turned to face him and he realized he said the words out loud. "I mean, the… you know…I meant the…sun…building…I mean…gold…" he stuttered embarrassed to be caught watching her.

"I know silly, why would I think you were referring to something else? Let's go, race you to the elevators! Last one pays for dinner!" With that Kagome ran inside the building leaving him standing there aching…aching for her.

"Hey, Inu-kun..!"

"Coming!" he replied. _Crap…Coming…How apt. Shit!_

They entered his two-bedroom condominium unit and less than thirty minutes after, the men paid by Kagome's mother to deliver her things arrived. Inuyasha welcomed the distraction of moving boxes and boxes of her things. She stashed books, clothes, bags, shoes and other girly things away and displayed pictures of her family and friends from America. Inuyasha could not help but smile as he saw pictures of Kagome and him when they were younger. There was one with Kagome kissing him on his sixth birthday, Kagome and him riding a pony, there was also one with a very grouchy-looking Sesshoumaru dressed as a vampire with Kagome dressed as a bunny and himself dressed as a rock star. He couldn't help but chuckle at that one for he remembered Sesshoumaru being bopped by their father on the head for refusing to go trick-or-treating with Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru, trick or treating and dressed as a vampire at fourteen! Too funny to pass up.

"What are you sniggering about?" Kagome came up behind him and he felt goose bumps all over his arms.

"This.." He pointed at the picture with slightly trembling fingers.

"Oh, yeah..tehehehe! Sesshy looks funny in tights, ne?" She said

He couldn't help but laugh with her when suddenly she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He stiffened when he felt her moved his hair from his neck and gently nipped his skin. He held his breath as Kagome whispered in his ears…

"Ticklish still, aren't we? You're paying for dinner, right? I want Italian tonight, let's go I'm famished!" and she abruptly let him go as she sauntered back to the kitchen.

_Kami, I won't last a day in this torture…_he thought as he picked up his car keys and headed for the door. The wench is driving him crazy. _Two more days, _he thought. _Two more days and I'd be too tired because of soccer practice and classes to even glance at her._ _Yeah right._ He smirked, now he's even contradicting himself, this is not a good sign.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome yell.

"I'm coming, keep your pants on." He smirked. _Though I don't mind taking them off…Keh! Definitely cold shower before bed. _


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I am not familiar with Japan's educational system. So to avoid further embarrassing myself, I shall base the characters' university schedule/activities on what I know.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Mirouko, Kouga, Hiten and Manten belong to the same **block** (Block B-5). A block is basically a group of freshmen taking up the same course. You and your blockmates have the same schedule mandated by the University Registrar. You can freely choose what subjects to take (that are related to your course) when you enter your second year but for the mean time, you have to bear being with the people for two semesters.

In this story, the Gang are all **Business Administration and Accountancy** majors (5-year course). A year is composed of 2 semesters. A **semester** lasts 5 months. And oh, they start schooling in June (like we do). Please bear with the changes. Find below the schedule of the gang for the first semester (June to November).

First Year: Block B-5 Schedule

MTH:

7:00 – 8:30 Arts and Humanities I

8:30 – 10:00 Social Science I

11:30 – 12:00 Communication I

1:00 – 2:30 Gym

TF:

8:30 – 10:00 Algebra and Trigonometry

10:00 – 11:30 Free Elective

1:00 – 2:30 Japanese History

W

1:00 – 4:00 Basic Accounting

Except for Math and Gym, all classrooms are auditorium type.


	5. Kikyo

**Author's Note: This chapter is for PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m of Thank you for liking my story.**

CHAPTER FOUR: KIKYO

"Inuyasha, hurry up, I have no desire to be late for school, AGAIN." Kagome fastened her belt quickly as she yelled at Inuyasha who had just finished taking a bath. She has gotten hoarse yelling at Inuyasha _everyday _for the past two weeks since school started.

"Quit nagging, it's too early for that." He replied as he slipped into a black leather pair of pants.

Kagome suddenly entered his room as he was about to put his black Linkin Park shirt on… "Hey."

"Hey yourself lover boy, I'll help you get dressed." She said nonchalantly as she helped him to his shirt. She picked and plugged the hair dryer and vigorously dried his silver hair.

"Know what, Inu-kun, I love your hair. Hmmm…you smell good." Kagome closed her eyes and buried her nose in Inuyasha's hair.

"Keh, I am not a child, I can dry my own hair, here, give it." He tried reaching for the hair dryer. Two weeks of living with Kagome has its own perks, one, he does not act like an idiot around her anymore since he sort of got used to her presence and two, he has someone who looks after him. Though he would rather die than admit it, Kagome's sweet attention is something he looks forward to everyday and may be the reason behind his "habit" of waking up late.

"Stay still, will you? We'd both be late for school if you're left to your own devices." She smiled fondly at him as she continued to brush his hair.

"You're making me feel like an invalid, Kagome."

"Keh." Kagome replied as she pinched his cheek. "No worries my baby, mommy will take good care of you…Alright, all done!" She declared happily.

Kagome practically jumped out of the car. "What is wrong with you, we could have died! We were a hair's breath away from hitting that dumb truck! I told you to drive carefully for the nth time!" Kagome shrieked, she was panicking that morning because for some mysterious reasons their alarm clocks did not go off again and they were running late.

"But we're alive, are we not? And we're not late." Inuyasha intoned patiently. "I got tired hearing you complain about how I am going to make us late for class again. So I followed your advice and did something."

"When I said do something next time, I was referring to you waking up earlier instead of driving like some madman from hell!" Kagome nearly screamed. "I couldn't wait for my own car that way I wouldn't have to depend on some road maniac like you!" She nearly stomped her foot in frustration.

"Aw, my little baby got scared?" Inuyasha could not help taunting her. She looks delicious when she's angry, the pink glow in her checks accentuates her eyes. He couldn't help the smile that tugged the corner of his lips as he followed Kagome making her way to the Academic Building. She is a sight to behold. Eyes flaring with anger, slightly mussed hair, pink toes encased in a white strappy sandals, slender hips that sways as she walks… _Wait, I do not like where this thought is going_. _I'm through with this already._

"Inuyasha, I don't want to die this early. Two weeks into college? Hello! And I have yet to turn in my Japanese History report and I have plans of getting married and live happily ever after with the man of my dreams so please until my new car arrives, be a darling and don't drive me crazy with your driving!" Kagome's voice grew hysterical with each word as she tried her best to avoid other students hurrying to their classrooms.

"Man of your dream eh? And who could that be my love? Is it Hojo the bore, Mirouko the leech, Kouga the ass or Hiten the jerk? Not much choice, ne? He enumerated the guys who, for the past weeks, have been calling Kagome's cell phone tirelessly.

"Better them than you." Kagome retorted.

"Ouch, love, that hurt…" Inuyasha pretended to clutch his chest and bend over as if in pain. Kagome just raised her brows at him and started walking again.

"Inuyasha…."

He and Kagome turned when they both heard his name.

"Kikyo." He smiled as the girl approached.

"_So this is Kikyo_." Kagome mused. "_About time or I would have believed she's some figment of his imagination._

"Kikyo, this is Kagome"

"Oh, hi." Kikyo smiled shyly at Kagome. She was wearing her skimpy cheerleading uniform. _Nice boobs, nice legs. Not bad. _Kagome could not help but think as she looked at the older girl.

"Shinto is having a party this weekend, I was wondering if…you'd like to come…?" Kikyo asked blushing slightly.

Inuyasha looked taken aback by the invitation and just stared at Kikyo not saying anything at all.

"He'll be there." Kagome interjected smiling. "Don't mind him, he's kinda slow in the morning but I can read minds and his mind says he would really like to go to that party."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as if she had grown another head.

"Oi, Kagome…"

"Good, see you then." Kikyo waved at them and sauntered off.

"Really, Inu-kun. What would you do without me?" Kagome walked ahead shaking her head.

"Huh, did she just set me up in a date?" Inuyasha followed Kagome looking confused.

_Later that night…._

"What did you do that for, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. They were infront of the 72" plasma t.v. watching another reality show about switching wives. Inuyasha, sitting Indian style in the carpet while Kagome was reclining sideways at the red sofa, left hand supporting her head while her other hand was stroking Inuyasha's hair.

"Because that's what friends do, Sesshy told me you really like her." She answered slowly somewhat taken aback. 'Why, you still like her, don't you?"

"I do but…"

"But what…?'

"Never mind, it's not important…"

"If it crossed your mind, it's important to me as you're my friend. Spill it out."

"Will you be my friend forever, Kagome?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course, you _Baka_, I'll be your friend till you get tired of me. She punched his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah," he smiled at her sadly. _Get over it dude, she just sees you as a friend. Keh_


	6. Party

CHAPTER FIVE: PARTY

"What is it with women and taking hours to get dressed?" Inuyasha, wearing his faded blue jeans and black v-necked knitted shirt, asked Miroku as they waited patiently for Sango and Kagome to finish dressing.

"Make sure it's worth the wait, Sango." Miroku tugging his led zeppelin cap, hollered

"Why you, hentai! I'm not dressing up for you." Sango hollered back.

"Make it worth for Inuyasha, then" Mirouko retorted.

"Keh!"

"Stop yelling, will you Miroku?" Sango came out of Kagome's bedroom wearing tight-fitting leather jeans, with waist low enough to show off her newly-pierced belly button, and a matching pink and white tank top. Mirouko couldn't help but stare.

"Close your mouth Miroku, you're drooling all over our beautiful carpet." Kagome came out behind Sango. She was wearing a black pleated leather skirt and a red knitted tank top similar to Sango's.

"You're wearing that! Inuyasha blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What of it?"

"It's too….revealing." Inuyasha retorted.

"Really, Inuyasha if I was looking for some motherly advice, I could just call Mama and ask one from her!"

"You're not going out in that!"

"Why not!"

"Because I said so!"

"So now you're my fashion consultant!"

"Err…guys..." Miroku stammered

"What!" Both yelled.

"It's getting late. And Inuyasha, I think Kagome-chan looks beautiful in her oufit, no need to raise hell." Sango butted in softly.

"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha is just a bit concerned with the skimpy skirt because even if you look truly beautiful in it, a lot of guys will be at the party, you might to consider the consequences." Miroku uttered sheepishly looking at his pissed silver-haired friend.

"Fine! I'll change." With that Kagome stomped off to her room and opted for the boot-legged black pants. "Happy now?" She asked her wound up roommate.

"Better. Come here." Replied Inuyasha pulling Kagome to him and kissing the top of her head.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sango asked Miroku with raised brows.

"It depends on what you're thinking, Sango my love."

"I'll let that pass you leech! I've got a feeling that Inuyasha is in love with Kagome-chan."

"Hey, we're waiting!" Inuyasha yelled at the bewildered pair before Mirouko had the time to ponder what Sango said.

When the four friends arrived, the party has already started. They said their hellos to people they know and quickly went to the table laden with food.

"It's so hot. I'm having difficulty breathing. Kagome commented fanning herself using her hand.

"Watch it, Miroku!" Sango protested as Mirouko pulled her with him

"There's something that I need to show you…" Miroku replied continuing to pull Sango.

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

"Wait here, I'll just go over there to chat a bit with the guys, don't leave." Inuyasha told Kagome as he made his way to his soccer teammates.

Kagome looked around her looking for Miroku and Sango but the two was nowhere in sight. _Great, _Kagome thought, _I'm thirsty and I can't leave._

"Care for some juice?" Yuka, her blockmate offered.

"Why, thank you. I've been really thirsty." Kagome accepted the paper cup without hesitation.

"Hmm…tasty. Kagome said smiling at Yuka gratefully.

"Waiting for someone?" Yuka asked.

"Yep, I'm waiting for Inuyasha. How about you? Are you here alone?"

"Went here with some friends but I couldn't seem to find them now." Yuka relied sipping her juice.

"I know how you feel. You don't mind sitting here with me for awhile while we wait for our _friends?_"

"No, not one bit." Yuka answered smiling. "I'll get a pitcher of this juice, Hiten said this is his specialty."

It seemed like hours but Inuyasha managed to get away from his soccer buddies. _Great, Kagome is not here, where did she go? _He thought. And then he heard her.

"Way to go Kagome!"

"Go girl!"

Inuyasha made his way towards the catcalls and screams and he saw her. She was holding a microphone in her right hand and a paper cup in the other atop one of the tables…

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet

His eyes almost popped out from their sockets. He stood rooted to the spot. Kagome was grinding her hips to the beat and she slowly turned around oblivious to the crowd that gathered around her.

Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

_Shit. She's beautiful and it's driving me nuts because everyone thinks so too. _He thought looking around at the slightly panting men ogling at _His _Kagome. _Kami help me but I am going to kill these Baka._

So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

He started inching his way towards where she stood singing and dancing seductively and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miroku followed by Sango who looked too shocked to do anything. _Dammit, some friends you guys are, you left her! No, YOU left her, Baka! _He frowned some more as he argued in his head.

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

"Kagome…" he called out her name softly. She turned at the sound of his voice and mischievously made her way towards him. He swallowed the lump that lodged in his throat as she pushed him to one of the seats unmindful of the hooting crowd._ Shit, shit! Shit! I'm getting hard just looking at her! _

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

He was trapped, too immersed in the different kinds of feelings and sensations that his angel-turned-seductress awakened in him. His mind totally stopped functioning as she straddled him…

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

"Kagome…" He rasped and she gave him a very wet kiss on the lips as his arms circled her waist and against his better judgment, kissed her back. _Shit! I'm in deep shit! _He thought as he instinctively tightened his hold on her when she finally slumped to his chest.


	7. Morning After

**Sorry, I forgot to mention this. The Song I'm A Bitch is Meredith Brook's. Gawd, I LOOOVVEE that song.**

CHAPTER SIX: MORNING AFTER

"Oh, Kami. I'm dying!" Kagome groaned. She moved her head slightly and felt at least a hundred pins pricking her skull. "Shit!" She tried to turn her body hoping to find a position that would stop the throbbing pain.

"Morning, sleepyhead…" Kagome stiffened when she heard Inuyasha whisper in her ear. She opened her eyes slowly and saw him smiling down at her.

"Morning, what happened?" she stifled a yawn as she slowly tried to sit up.

"You got drunk last night so I brought you home." He replied almost evasively.

"Hmmm…okay, Kagome answered not really hearing him, but that does not explain why we're in bed together."

"Too many questions wench, too early in the morning." Inuyasha mumbled and turned away from her.

"You're right…" Kagome said as she slid back to bed. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and she murmured her thank you in his ear. Inuyasha turned around to face her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Anytime, Kagome." He whispered drifting back to sleep.

Briingggggg……!

"Arrghh, turn that off!"

I'm trying, I couldn't find it." Inuyasha replied as he groped for the offending alarm clock. Kagome suddenly bolted up right and hurried off the bed.

"Inuyasha wake up, it's Monday morning!"

"So?" Came the tortured reply

"So…we have classes you Baka!"

"I'm skipping school today." Inuyasha groaned back.

"No, you're not!"

"Make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Depends on what you make of it." Inuyasha opened his eyes and raised his brows at Kagome.

"Okay, that's it!" Kagome proceeded to yank Inuyasha's shirt and winced a little when her best friend fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"Oi, wench! What are you doing! Inuyasha protested holding unto his bed post for dear life.

"You can't not go to school because I am so not walking to get there! I don't have my car yet remember?"

"Ah, some friend you are." Inuyasha mumbled but allowed Kagome to haul him towards the bathroom.

"Now, be a good boy and take a bath while I prepare breakfast."

"You owe me big time, Kagome." He called after her as she closed the bathroom door.

"Good morning, lovers!" Miroku greeted Inuyasha and Kagome as they rushed to their seats at the back of the room unmindful of the stares being thrown their way.

"Huh? Who are you calling lovers? So Sango and Inuyasha are an item now?" Kagome half joked.

"Don't start Miroku." Inuyasha growled.

"What, after that passionate –ugh"

"Good Morning Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sango greeted the pair too cheerfully as she elbowed Miroku.

"Good morning, Sango. What happened to you last night? I did not see you again after Miroku pulled you off somewhere…" Kagome commented and Sango blushed furiously.

"Ah..ummm…"

"Okay, class, get yourselves settled…" A young man with black-rimmed eye glasses announced while writing something on the black board.

"I am Mr. Toro Orishina, I will be taking Mr. Yamazaki's place temporarily since he's on a leave due to a family emergency. Now, I have set some new classroom rules and I expect all of you to follow."

The class frowned at what their teacher announced and these frowns turned to death glares as they read what he wrote. Mr. Orishina waited for them to digest it all before clearing his throat.

"Ahem…as you can see, I wrote down the new classroom rules, if you have question start asking them now as I would not entertain any that are related to these new rules after today."

"Yes, Mr…"

"Ginta, sir. What do you mean we have to sing in front of the class if we arrive after the second bell?

"It means you have to sing in front of the class if you're late. It's as easy as that. Instead of point deduction, the offender will just be asked to sing any song he or she likes." Mr. Orishina replied smiling at his students' appalled faces.

"But, but," Ginta stammered.

"It's either that or you flunk my class…"

"Hey, is that even legal?" Someone from the third row shouted.

"Yes, it is Mister. I specifically asked the permission of the principal before I carried on with this new punishment. Since most of you young blood find Arts and Humanities I utterly boring, why not bring out some fun? Any more question"

"What's the end project all about? It takes up 40 of our grade." Sango voiced out, irritation marring her pretty face.

"That is a surprise." Mr. Orishina smiled mysteriously.

Kagome and the rest of the class groaned. _Now, this is going to be a looonngggg semester. _She thought.

"Kami, this pork chop is fighting back!" Kagome exclaimed irritated at her lunch.

"Here, let me take care of it." Inuyasha moved her tray towards him and carefully sliced her pork chop to pieces.

"Aww, how sweet!" Sango cried out and Miroku grinned.

"So, what's the score between you two?" Miroku asked and right on cue Inuyasha turned a hundred shades of red.

"What do you mean? We're best friends. Stop putting malice if we're kind to each other. Inuyasha and I practically grew up together!" Kagome replied rolling her eyes at the pair.

"But surely, Kagome-chan, after that passionate kiss…?" Miroku sniggered.

"What kiss?" Kagome replied, confused.

"Ah, umm, you don't remember?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha's blush and Kagome's clueless look. Just them Kikyo walked up to their table glaring pointedly at Kagome.

"Hi, Kikyo!" Kagome greeted the older girl enthusiastically.

"You bitch, stop acting like some puritanical virgin, everyone witnessed what you did last nigh. Why were you all over my man!"

"I'm sorry?" Kagome asked, confused at why Kikyo was suddenly acting bitchy and who she was referring to as her man.

"Stop it, Kikyo." Inuyasha stood up stepping in front of Kagome shielding her from Kikyo's death glare.

"So, that's the deal now, huh? You're actually taking that two-faced bitch's side? We we're okay Inuyasha. What happened? This cow dung came to the picture and you dropped me like a used, smelly sock!" She exclaimed almost crying. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the hysterical girl's words.

_Two-faced bitch? Cow dung? Used, smelly sock? What the hell! _Kagome started gathering her things and standing up slowly.

"Kagome, wait." Sango stood up and gathered her things too as she followed Kagome towards the exit.

"Yes, that's it bitch, run!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome's retreating back.

"Enough!" Inuyasha roared at her as he followed Kagome out.

"Tell me what happened, Sango." Kagome asked her friend as she quickly tried to wipe away her tears using the back of her hand.

"It was not your fault, you we're a bit drunk?" Sango started looking at her friend's forlorn look.

"What! Me. Drunk! I did not drink anything alcoholic that night. In fact I only had the juice Yuka offered!"

"Yes, you did. Apparently that juice, Hiten's specialty was spiked. They mixed the juice with Vodka and you had one glass too many." Sango looked at her friend's shocked expression.

"So, what did I do?" Kagome sighed, massaging her temples.

"YousanganddancedandkissedInuyasha." Sango could not even look at her friend's face while she relayed the "highlights" of the party as fast as her breath allowed her.

"I did what!" Kagome bolted upright.

"Ummm, you were drunk, you sang I'm a Bitch, pushed Inuyasha to a vacant chair, straddled him and kissed him." Sango blushed furiously and she suddenly found her orange and white sandals interesting.

"Oh, God! Oh God! Oh God! Kagome chanted. That explains why Kikyo is mad. She deserves to be mad after what happened. I should go to her and apologize. What did I do? Instead of helping my best friend hook up with the girl of his dreams, I am pulling them apart!"

"Kagome, it's not your fault! And Kikyo as Inuyasha's dream girl? Come on." Sango snorted.

"Shit! I'm in deep shit!" Kagome rumbled on not hearing Sango's last comment.

"Kagome, snap the hell out of that!" Sango exclaimed shaking her friend's shoulder.

"Oh, Sango. I'm damned. This is embarrassing?"

"Nothing criminal about it, Miroku has done worst." Sango comforted her pulling her into a hug and Kagome giggled slightly.

"I feel like an idiot. No wonder he was so quiet the whole morning. He must be fuming mad. I hurt my best friend!" Kagome sobbed in Sango's neck.

"Hush now. Everything will be okay and believe me, girl, you're doing Inuyasha a great favor by driving that bitch away. She was in my cousin's math class last year and she told me Kikyo puts the itch in bitch." She said with conviction trying to make her friend feel better.

"She might be all that but Inuyasha likes her. You should have seen him smile when she walked up to him and it's cute that he gets tongue-tied around her." She stopped sobbing and rummaged her bag for her hanky.

"Kagome, come on, do you honestly think Inuyasha is in love with Kikyo? I don't know if you're blind or if you're just dumb!"

"I don't know, Sango. May be he is. May be his not. All the same, I still feel bad coming in between them.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"EEPPPP!" Both girls nearly had a heart attack when Inuyasha walked into them. He was carrying two bottles of mineral water and gave each to Sango and Kagome.

"You bolted out of the cafeteria so quickly you forgot to drink anything." He said.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. I'll leave you both to talk." Sango said letting go of Kagome's hand.

"Thanks, Sango." Inuyasha smiled at the brown-eyed girl.

"Look at me Kagome."

Kagome raised her blue-gray eyes to Inuyasha's amber ones.

"Better." Inuyasha sat beside her smoothing her hair.

"We're friends, nothing's going to change that. We make a fool of ourselves once in a while but that's part of the deal. You need not hide from me because I won't hide from you either. Time will come when we may hurt each other but that's part of being friends. I did not become perfect because I became your friend. I'm still my own person and the same thing applies to you." He finished his "speech" which had Kagome crying anew.

"You're too nice. It's killing me." She said as she blew her nose.

"Though, I had to admit, I enjoyed watching you lap dance…." He continued with a smile playing on his lips

"What!"

"Kidding." I was glad I was there when you decided to umm...show your talents, I admit I'm glad it was me you kissed, at least I did not, could not, will never take advantage of you. What if it was someone else?" He asked her, wiping her tears away.

"Thank you, Inu-kun. You're the best best friend ever!" She hugged him and felt everything will be alright.

"Keh!" He snorted but pulled her close and kissed her hair.

**Hmm…rather long chapter. That's how bored I am. I'll be posting the next chapters soon.**


	8. Stirrings

CHAPTER SEVEN: STIRRINGS

Kagome watched him intently, he was looking at her with the same intensity. It was Sunday morning and both were still in their sleeping clothes, Kagome in a pink and white pajama with duck prints all over and Inuyasha in black boxers and oversized white shirt that says "Too Hot For You."

"Do you have an ace of diamonds?" Kagome asked him

"Keh! Go fish!" Inuyasha smiled triumphantly.

"That's it, I'm not playing anymore. I lost all eight games in a row!" Kagome put her cards down pouting.

"I'm bored Inu-kun!" Kagome stood up and went to sit in front of their 72" television.

"Want to go out?" Inuyasha sat beside her.

"Nah! I'm too lazy to take a bath." She declared laying her head on his lap."

"What do you want to do, then?" He replied automatically shifting his legs so she'd be more comfortable while he scanned the channels. When he did not hear a reply he peeked down and saw her looking at him.

"Oi, stop that, wench. You're going to give me indigestion!" he said frowning under Kagome's intense stare.

"What? Oh, sorry!" _EEEPPPP, how embarrassing, my best friend caught me ogling at him! _Kagome thought. _Wow, he has such nice eyes. I could melt in them._

"You're really bored, aren't you?" he chuckled and raised his eyebrow when she blushed.

"Whatever." Kagome stood up.

"Where are you going? Running away?" Inuyasha tugged at her wrist.

"Running away from what, you _Baka?_" She replied as she promptly landed on his lap.

"I don't know, from me? You've just discovered how gorgeous I am and felt bad because you can't have me?" he joked and felt confused when she blushed again.

"You wish." She replied flippantly. _Oh, Kami. I am so busted, why does he have to look so delicious in the morning? EEKKK, where did that come from?_

Inuyasha was puzzled as different emotions flickered in Kagome's face. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked her tentatively.

"Yup, never better." She said as she stood up and headed for the bathroom." _I have to get away from him as soon as possible, I am having weird thoughts. Oh, this is bad._

"Where are you, going?" He asked again.

"I've decided to be brave and take a bath." She turned and smiled at him. "I expect you to do the same so we can leave and go somewhere else. This boredom is killing me."

"Okay, are you paying?" He asked, tilting his head and smiling at her.

"_Stop it! He has such a dazzling smile._ She thought trying to steady her thumping heart. "Why should I? Girls don't pay for dates you _Baka!" Arrghhh! Nice one Kagome. Very smooth._

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked wondering if he heard her right.

"I said, umm, I won't spend a dime on you." She rushed to her bathroom and closed the door banging her head on the tiled walls.

_What's wrong with her? _Inuyasha mused. _Must be the time of the month. _He chuckled to himself as he headed to his bathroom. She was already dressed up when he finished dressing.

"That was fast," He smiled.

"I'm not as vain as you!" She retorted not even looking at him. "Wait a sec, I have to call Mama."

"Okie dokie." He settled in one of the loveseats as he turned the t.v. on.

"Hello, Mama! Yes, we're good….We're going out today….Yup, it's hot here too…..Yes, we will be going home for the break…..Yes, Mama I am taking vitamins….No I did not join any clubs, I might next semester….Ummm…..Mama, when will I get my car? What! I'm nineteen, Mama, I have a license and I know how to drive! Yes….he's driving me to school and taking me home……Inuyasha? A prudent driver? Mama, I'd be lucky to reach the age of twenty at the rate that he's going!...No he does not mind….But….Besides I feel bad making Inuyasha cancel his many dates just so he could drive me everywhere….Hehehe!...Boyfriend? Not yet…..Mom! Stop, we are so not talking about this….Okay, got to go…Take care of yourself, okay….Send my love to Auntie Izza…Bye…Love you too…."

"I don't mind driving you anywhere, Kagome." Inuyasha told her feeling a bit offended.

"I know silly, but I realized that we do have social lives, and with the current arrangement, it seems our social lives are so entwined we have none at all." She stood up missing the hurt look in his eyes.

"Shall we go?" He asked

"Okay, where to?" She smiled up at him and he realized she was wearing the lavender ensemble they shopped for before the start of class.

"I don't know, where do you want our first date to be?" He smirked as she turned a hundred and twenty shades of red.

_EEEPPP! He Heard! I'm so dead!_

"Hey, have you heard of Freudian slip? It was just a slip of the tongue, nothing to it." She tried to cover her embarrassment by exiting first.

_Now, that really hurts…_He thought as he locked their door.


	9. I'm Falling For You

CHAPTER EIGHT: I'M FALLING FOR YOU

Monday morning found Inuyasha and Kagome sprinting towards their classroom. Inuyasha ran ahead of her and opened the door before the second bell died down. Kagome is not so lucky, stumbling inside the classroom in a very unladylike manner.

"Oh shit." She cursed earning a raised eyebrow from Mr. Orishina.

"Okay class, take you seats. We have our very first performer for the semester. Let's give a round of applause to Ms. Kagome Higurashi!" he beamed at her and clapped his hands asking the class to follow.

Kagome sought and found Inuyasha's eyes and she stared at him coldly. _Just wait you ass, I'm going to get you for this!_

"Inuyasha, Kagome is throwing daggers at you. I wonder when you'll start bleeding." Miroku enthused.

"I know man, don't rub it in." Inuyasha replied trying to scoot lower in his seat. It was his fault that they were late, he was held up for speeding.

"Shhh…." Sango shushed them as she tried smiling encouragingly at Kagome.

"Okay, Ms. Higurashi? Ready when you are."

Kagome sweat-dropped when she saw Mr. Orashini sitting behind a Yamaha organ.

"Umm…" Kagome cleared her throat deciding what song to sing. She never really had qualms singing, she used to be a member of the Glee Club back in High School but it is disconcerting to sing in front of her blockmates. _Well, this is it, I'll be marked for life. But I'm not going down alone. Damn Inuyasha, you Baka!_

"Ahem," she cleared her throat and smiled at her _EX-Bestfriend. _"Mr. Orashini, can I play the organ myself? since I don't think you know this song, as you see this is my own composition." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh-oh…" Mirouko intoned. "She wants your blood…"

"Okay, Ms. Higurashi, feel free…" Mr. Orashini stood up to give Kagome room.

"Hello, everyone. I composed this song when I was in grade six. I would like to dedicate this piece to my best friend….Inuyasha" Kagome smirked dragging Inuyasha to the spotlight amidst hoots and catcalls. She _knew_ he hates attention. She positively felt him stiffened when she mentioned his name. _That's for you jerk, she smiled to herself._

Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to remember the notes. A second later her melodious voice filled their classroom and a few held their breath.

What is this I'm feeling I just can't explain  
When you're near I'm just not the same  
I tried to hide it, tried not to show it  
it's crazy, how could it be

A smile played on her lips as she lost herself to the music. She remembered she did write the song for Inuyasha when they were in Grade Six.

I'm falling for you  
Finally my heart gave in  
and I'm falling in love  
I finally know how it feels

She looked up and saw him looking at her with an unreadable expression in his face. _Shit, I had a crush on Inuyasha when we were in grade six! Way to go, Kagome, you're making a fool of yourself again!_ She thought but continued playing the keyboard and singing.

When you said hello I looked in your eyes  
Suddenly, I felt good inside   
Is this really happening  
Or am I just dreaming I guess it's true  
I can't believe

_Why oh why did I play this song? He did not know I had a crush on him and now he does thanks to my introductory speech… _She thought frowning at her gliding hands. _How could I forget I had a crush on Inuyasha? When did I forget? _She silently asked herself.

I'm falling for you  
Finally my heart gave in  
and I'm falling in love  
I finally know how it feels

So this is love

Inuyasha was in a different world. _She wrote this for me when we were twelve? _

It doesn't matter where I am thoughts of you  
Still linger in my mind   
No matter what time of day  
I've really really fallen for you

She hissed silently after singing the verse, now everything came back. She remembered waiting for him after school and dying a little inside every time he makes a fool of himself in front of those stupid giggling girls. She remembered trying so hard to be as good as him in skateboarding and climbing trees for him to notice. But he never did. He always looked at her with a smirk as if saying he expected that from her as his best friend. She remembered the pain and he remembered fitting herself into _that_ mold, into that kind of expectation.

Now I'm falling for you  
Finally my heart gave in  
and I'm falling in love  
I finally know how it feels

Kagome smiled sadly. _Yes, this song was for him. I was about to give this to him when he dared me to kiss Sango. That hurt._ She remembered crying the night before she left not because she'd be away from her family but because she'd be away from him. She remembered vowing to forget. And she thought she did. Until Now.

I'm falling for you  
Finally my heart gave in  
and I'm falling in love  
I finally know how it feels

So this is love…

When she finished the class gave her a standing ovation. She stood up and made her way towards Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku but instead of taking the seat next to Inuyasha, she opted to sit beside Miroku.

"Very beautiful, Kagome-sama, now if you'd give me the honor of bearing my children…" Miroku was not able to finish as Sango walloped him with her bag.

"Quit it, you leech. Move over!" Sango stood and sighed looking at Kagome's blank expression. She did not even hear Miroku's taunt.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango touched her friend's shoulder.

"What? Huh? Oh..Yeah, of course…" Kagome tried to smile valiantly as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

Lunch was a silent affair as all four friends were engrossed in their own thoughts.

_I'll talk to her after this, tell her I how feel…._

_What's bothering you, Kagome? EEEPPP….there's someone groping my back!_

_My Sango, this is a piece of heav---en…Ouch!_

_I have to move out, it would be awkward to leave in the same roof and not talk to each other…_

**The song I'm Falling For You is not mine, it's Jaime Rivera's. I'm not that brilliant. Hehehe! **


	10. Things Unsaid

CHAPTER NINE: THINGS UNSAID

"No, Mama… I'll tell him some other time….No, we did not fight…..Yes, I'll tell him before I leave…..Soon, I'm moving out before the semestral break…..I just want to have a place of my own, it's weird doing girly stuff with Inuyasha around breathing down my neck….The car will arrive tomorrow, morning? Good…..Yeah….Sango's roommate moved out, I plan to share the place with her….Yes, Mama…..Nothing to tell…We're okay we did not fight….No, I'll be the one to tell him….Yeah…Bye….Love you too….."

Kagome put the receiver down. Luck was on her side because Sango mentioned her roommate was planning to move out of their apartment and live with her boyfriend so Kagome need not hunt flats as she initially feared. Yesterday, she excused herself from Inuyasha telling him she needed to go to the mall with Sango. He let her go without a protest and she remembered feeling a bit disappointed.

_This is deeper than I thought if I feel depressed just because he let me when I refused to go home with him. Snap out of it, Kagome. Let go already. _She sighed as she washed her coffee cup.

"Hello, beautiful." Inuyasha drawled circling her in his arms. She stiffened for a second but relaxed almost instantly against him. _It's unfair to treat him badly because he did not and does not feel the same way._ She said to herself and she turned towards Inuyasha and smiled at him.

_God, she's beautiful._ He thought looking at the smiling angel in his arms.

"I'm cooking ramen, I know you want some." She continued to smile at him even as her heart constricted at the sight of him.

"What will I do without you." He whispered in her ear.

"Same as what you do with me, eat ramen, but you need to boil your own water though…" She smiled back stepping away from his embrace.

"Kagome, we need to talk." He attempted to draw her back into his arms.

"About what." She smiled holding the kettle.

"About yesterday…"

_Uh-oh...here it goes, the questions… _Kagome's smile almost faltered. "Look, Inuyasha. I'm sorry for bringing you to the class' attention like that, I was a bit pissed that's all." She looked at him with pleading eyes as she poured the hot water over the instant ramen.

"That's not what I meant…:"

"Later, eat first." She thrust the steaming bowl in his nose.

"Okay, later." Inuyasha smiled heading for the dining table as Kagome let out a ragged breath. _Whew! Close._

"Kagome, why aren't you dressed yet? Inuyasha frowned at Kagome's pajamas.

"I'm skipping first period today. My car will arrive this morning. Isn't that exciting? Now, you can be free to make out with any woman you want in your car because I won't be tagging along." She joked looking at him through the rim of her coffee mug.

"Yeah, right.." Inuyasha's mood considerably darkened at her announcement.

"Will you be okay here alone? Want me to skip class too?" he asked her praying silently she would like the idea.

"No, silly, who'll take down notes if we're both not present. Plus, it's Math, you need to listen then tutor me after." She smiled at him as she impulsively straightened his green shirt. Today he wore a green shirt topped with a white and green polo. He has on baggy khaki pants and black boots. He looked positively dashing she almost drooled.

"Okay, see you after then. I'll hurry home as soon as classes are finished." He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. Kagome gasped at the contact and Inuyasha took advantage of her slightly open mouth and thrust his tongue inside her. She struggled in his arm but he was holding her in a vise-like grip. She moaned as heat spread through her body. They broke apart for air, both panting. She could feel the heat creep up to her cheeks. He took the tilting mug from her hand and stared at her. She was breathing heavily, wide-eyed and blushing. He felt a familiar twitch in his groin. _I should take her, right now, we both want it. _He thought as he advanced towards Kagome.

Something in his eyes snapped her back to reality. She saw feral hunger and longing in those golden orbs. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to compose herself. "Come on you'll be late," She smiled as she took his hand and led him to the door.

"Kagome, I…" He allowed her to pull him feeling helpless in her touch.

"You'll be late, you don't want detention, do you?" She smiled up to him and closed the door. He did not even realize she has managed to lead him out of the flat. _God, you idiot! You scared her! _He berated himself as he walked towards the elevators.

Kagome stood still for a few minutes, not really trusting herself to walk. She stood by the door hearing his receding footsteps. When she could not hear his footsteps anymore, she slumped to the floor and cried.

"Miss Higurashi…." Kagome turned as someone called her name. She saw Ms. Tanaka hurrying towards her. She frowned, Ms.Tanaka is the adviser of the drama club and she's not in any of her classes.

"Miss Higurashi, may I talk to you for a minute?" The petite gray-eyed teacher smiled at her. She has a warm, friendly face and an ever present gold brooch adorn her blue and white blouse.

"Sure, Ma'am." Kagome replied blushing when she realized she had been staring at the teacher for a long time.

"Good, good. Follow me." She said as she walked ahead of Kagome.

Inuyasha dialed Kagome's number and scowled when his call was rejected. _Where could she be? _He thought.

"Oh, man. You got it bad…" Miroku whistled as he and Sango peeped at Inuyasha's scowling face.

"Keh! Shut-up." He turned away from them and walked towards the parking lot. _May be something went wrong with the delivery? _He frowned as he walked towards his black Porsche.

"Hello, lover boy." Inuyasha knew the voice even before he turned around to see who owns it.

"Hi, Kikyo." He growled.

"That's rather cold, we have not seen each other in weeks and that's how you greet me?" Kikyo pouted prettily at him

"What do you want, Kikyo?" He asked her rather tiredly.

"Of course, you, Inuyasha." Kikyo wrapped her arms around his middle and started toying with the buttons of his polo.

Inuyasha tried to disentangle himself from Kikyo's body. He was too busy trying to get away from her that he missed the girl who turned abruptly around to leave with tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called and ran to her. "Where were you? Did the delivery go well? I tried calling you but you repeatedly rejected my calls." He said almost accusingly.

Kagome steeled herself and smiled that well-practiced smile at Inuyasha. "The delivery went fine, Mom bought the top-down Mercedes I was nagging her to. It's gray and gorgeous!" She gushed trying to hide her pain. "Sorry if I kept you waiting but Ms. Tanaka called me to her office, she told me Mr. Orashini recommended me to be a part of the Tokyo University Repertoire.

"Wow, that's great!" He could not help but be happy for her.

"Hey, Kagome, Inuyasha!" Miroku called followed by Sango.

"So, you found him at the parking lot, Kagome?" Sango smiled at her friend oblivious to the tension that passed between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You were at the parking lot?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes." Kagome smiled brightly at him as she trailed behind Sango.

"And you didn't see me?" He asked her again.

"I did." She answered simply.

Inuyasha drew in a harsh breath. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Ummm…because you were busy and I'd rather not disturb you." She replied not looking at him but at Sango's yellow and green hairclip.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha started.

"No worries Inuyasha, I'm okay." She smiled and left him rooted to the spot.


	11. Separated

CHAPTER TEN: SEPARATED

"Why are you packing everything? We'd be back after three weeks." Inuyasha eyed her.

"Eepppp! My goodness, does the word knocking mean anything to you?" Kagome hissed.

"The door was open so I came in. Did you not notice me? Sheesh! Must have lost my appeal." He quirked his brows at her and sipped his Gatorade.

"You have none to start with, what is there to lose?" She smiled sweetly at him and continued packing.

"You did not answer my question, Kagome. What's with all these boxes. We'll only be gone for three weeks for the break."

"Ummm….I'm moving out. I'm moving into Sango's apartment for the next semester." She replied quietly.

"What! Why?" he asked puzzled.

"Because…"

"Because what!"

"Because is because Inuyasha, just because." She puffed as she hauled another box towards the foot of her bed.

"Dammit, Kagome! When did you plan to tell me about this!" He asked, his voice coated with hurt and frustration.

"I _was _going to tell you today but you beat me to it." She continued putting her knickknacks inside a box labeled miscellaneous still not looking at him.

"Is it the kiss?" he asked

"Kiss, what kiss? She looked at him with thoughtful eyes and blushed. "Oh, that."

"Did I scare you off? I'm sorry, I'm sorry I kissed you and I'm sorry I don't regret kissing you." He started towards her, a pleading look in his eyes.

"It's not the kiss, Inuyasha." She replied softly.

"Is it about what happened at the party?" he tried again.

"No."

"Is this about Kikyo?"

"No." She answered simply

"Then what the fuck is it dammit!" he raised his voice at her shaking her shoulders a little. Kagome was taken aback, she had never seen Inuyasha this angry. She'd seen his tantrums and she'd seen him get irritated but angry and at her at that, he was always cool and detached.

"You're hurting me." She stated matter of factly.

"Not as much as you're hurting me!" He bit back.

"Inuyasha, stop. This is childish.

"So, I'm childish now?"

"Listen, what's all the fuss when you were hesitant to share the unit with me in the first place." She staggered backward and he instinctively grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Yes, but…not like this. At least explain."

"Very well…I am moving out because the set-up is making me feel uncomfortable. I mean, honestly, a girl and a boy living together even as friends? People are spreading rumors about me already, especially Kikyo and her group. I don't mind because I know there is no truth in those rumors but it's putting a strain on my studies. I can't concentrate if I have people asking me if I am pregnant or if it is true I had an abortion everytime." She lied. _I hope he buys it, Oh God. _

In truth Kagome never really cared what people say behind her back but the emotions Inuyasha roused in her is enough to send her packing. She does not want to be hurt again. Left wanting him and end up hurt. Not ever.

"What am I to you, Kagome?" he asked tentatively.

"You're my best friend, what do you think?" She answered.

"Is that it?" he sighed.

"Yes."

"So be it." He stood up and left.


	12. Hello Stranger

CHAPTER ELEVEN: HELLO STRANGER

"Kagome!" Sango waved at her from the top of the auditorium. Kagome waved back and made her way to her friend.

"How was your vacation Kagome-chan. You look prettier." Miroku stood up to give her a hug. Kagome stared at his hands for a second and decided to grasp his right hand for a handshake instead which earned a giggle from Sango.

"I'm so excited! We are going to be roommates! This is going to be fun!" Sango hugged her as she made her way towards a vacant seat.

"Yep. Hot girls ready to paint the town red! She smiled broadly. Has anyone seen Inuyasha?"

"No, I thought you guys came here together." Stated Miroku.

"No. It's weird but I have not seen him the whole duration of the break." She frowned a little.

"Uh-oh, speaking of the devil…" Sango whispered and Kagome turned to see her bestfriend exchanging oral fluids with Kikyo. Her eyes widened at the sight and she almost gagged.

"Ewww…those two are so all over each other, it's sickening." Sango started and stopped as she saw hurt flashed in Kagome's eyes for a second. She blinked and it was gone making her believe that she imagined it.

"Well, that explains where he was the whole time." Kagome said as she looked at the other girl. "Hey, Sango. Don't act like somebody died. Isn't it great that one of us is to have a love life, you and Miroku are too slow so Inuyasha is exerting twice the effort." Kagome joked.

"I'd rather be a nun than be stuck with that leech!" Sango shook head and started scribbling at her pink notebook.

"Oh, Sango. Believe me you'll enjoy being **_stuck_** with me." Miroku wiggled his brows and Kagome could not help but laugh at the scene.

_These guys are so slow, if they go slower they'll be moving backwards. They obviously like each other so what the hell…?_

"Hi, guys!" Inuyasha sauntered towards their seat.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him while Sango pointedly ignored him.

"Hey Yash. From what we saw earlier, I gather you had an interesting break?" Miroku smiled mischievously.

"Interesting indeed, have yourself checked up for STD." Sango mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked Sango narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Hey, everyone! What's our subject after this? Kagome interrupted smiling over brightly." She took her class schedule and read aloud…

Monday and Thursday:

Arts and Humanities II 10:00 – 11:30

Social Science II 11:30 – 1:00

Introduction to calculus 1:00 – 2:30

Tuesday and Friday:

Communications II 7:00 – 8:30

Free Elective 8:30 – 10:00

Japanese Literature 10:00 – 11:30

Gym 1:00 – 2:30

Wednesday

Accounting II 8:00 – 12:00

"Shut-up, Kagome. You're voice is grating on my nerve." Inuyasha spat.

"Excuse me, what did you _say_?" Kagome asked Inuyasha slowly.

"I said shut the fuck up. You're annoying me!"

"I'm sorry my lord if my presence annoys you so!" Why don't you leave the class and continue exchanging bodily juices with your lover since you seemed cranky not getting enough!" She spat back.

"Leave Kikyo out of this." He told her in a low voice.

"Oh, I'm so scared, I'm actually shaking in my two thousand dollars Casadei boots! For your information you pathetic excuse for a human being, I'd rather die that let that sorry excuse of a slut's name leave my mouth!" Kagome was fuming. She has never been so hurt and humiliated in her whole life. _Damn you Inuyasha and I was trying to be nice. _She snorted and left her seat.

The class was stunned with all the drama. So intense. To think that it's just the first day of the semester. They all turned around as Kagome vacated her seat and sat beside Hojo. Sango followed soon, sitting beside Kagome and leaving behind an amuse Miroku and a gaping Inuyasha. _Damn, where did she get all that spunk! _He thought letting his gaze linger on Kagome's beautiful head.

The rest of the day was uneventful as Kagome tried to stay as far away from Inuyasha as possible. _Damn him! He totally ruined my day! _She thought to herself as she gathered her Calculus Book.

"Let's go Sango. Let's head to Italianni's. Lunch is on me." She smiled at Sango gratefully. Thanking her friend for sticking up to her and not leaving her side.

"Shrimp Salad, here we come!" They both chorused as the headed for the exits.

_**At Italianni's**_

"I was impressed this morning, Kagome. I did not know you had it in you." Sango joked as she twirled her spaghetti with her fork.

"I was stunned with my reaction too. Well, that's the trademark Higurashi temper." She giggled as she sipped her grape shake.

"I was annoyed at Inuyasha. Why Kikyo of all people knowing how that bitch was mean to you!"

"Well, love's blind…" replied Kagome

"Yeah, right!" Sango rolled her eyes and both girls laughed.

When alone in her room, Kagome let the tears fall. She wondered how he changed so abruptly. She did not risk to love again to keep the friendship and she lost both. _Inuyasha no baka! _She glared at her pillow punching it imagining it was Inuyasha's face. Hours later fell asleep.

Inuyasha opened his unit and sighed. _I dreaded going home to this place. There are so many memories of her._ He thought. He smiled as he remembered Kagome's righteous indignation. It was more than ten years ago when he last saw that temper she displayed earlier. He felt his heart twitch as he remembered how her expressive blue-gray eyes turned stormy and how her cheeks turned pink because of anger. _She's so beautiful and she's not mine. I have to drive her away or die because of wanting her too much. _He closed his eyes massaging his temple and fell asleep.

**Oh, how sad. Love can truly make idiots out of people. Hope you enjoyed. Please wait for the next chapter. Thanks.**


	13. The Post Halloween Party

CHAPTER TWELVE: POST HALLOWEEN PARTY

"Attention! Attention everyone! Block B-5!" Hojo Mayota, Block B-5 head, raised his voice trying to get everyone to listen to him. "The Block officers have decided to hold a Post-Halloween Party."

"Hey, are we trick-or-treating?" Jiro shouted making the whole block laugh.

"Nice idea." Hojo replied and smiled when everyone groaned. "But this is our last semester together, we would want it to be memorable, wouldn't we. So we, the officers, decided to hold parties and activities to make the parting easier." The block rolled their eyes.

"Man, that's so gay!" smirked Inuyasha and Kagome could not help but agree though they always throw insults at each other every chance they get, Inuyasha _still_ makes sense sometimes. _To make the parting easier? What is this Summer Camp? _She frowned at the thought.

"Okay, everybody listen up." Hojo tapped the black board loudly. For this Post- Halloween Party, Mr. Kouga Tedaka has volunteered his family's resort as the venue, Mr. Hiten Jatori has volunteered to provide for the food and the rest of the block officers will provide everything else. All you need to do is bring your asses to the venue and of course your personal effects with you. Understood?"

"When is this?" Sango raised her hand. Or is it a secret?" Everyone laughed.

"Oopppss…sorry, forgot to announce. This will be on Saturday and Sunday, November 29th and 30th. Meeting time is Saturday, 7:00 P.M. This is an exclusive, I repeat exclusive party for Block B-5, if you bring a date along, please prepare to leave them outside. Kagome smiled as she met Hojo's gaze. _Hmmm…very subtle sense of humor, nice._

"Hurry up Sango, what's the big deal, it's a resort. You don't have to wear a gown." Kagome called at her roommate.

"I am looking for my cell phone idiot."

"Oh, I thought you were trying on outfits to seduce Miroku."

"Ha-ha! Very funny Kagome…" I'd be clothed in a newspaper and that leech would still grope me."

"Ohhh, confident, are we?" Kagome replied

"It's not like that, I meant…Thh-at."

"I know what you meant silly, I was just pulling your leg." Kagome laughed

"Found it!" Sango emerged from her room wearing a yellow printed pair of shorts and white polo shirt.

"Thank God. Let's go." Kagome straightened her pink shorts and white snug-fitting Sesame Street shirt.

The girls decided to take Kagome's Benz and parked beside Miroku's purple top-own BMW.

"You made it!" Yuka, the secretary of the block, smiled at the two of them as they approached the group. We thought you decided not to come.

"What? And miss the greatest party in the history of mankind?" Sango replied

"We'll be scarred for life." Seconded Kagome. The three of them laughed as Kagome and Sango signed the white "attendance" sheet Yuka gave them.

"Do we get extra credits for this?" Kagome joked.

"No, and not that you need it." Hojo approached them bearing a fish bowl with folded papers inside. "Get one." He smiled at Kagome and Sango.

"What are these for?" Sango asked

"You'll know later." Hojo replied.

"Oh, this is going to change the rest of our lives, isn't it?" Kagome peeked at her paper and saw 13 written on it.

"Yeah, probably." Hojo smiled his eyes twinkling.

"Er…" Sango mumbled as Hojo moved to another group.

"Er, what?" Asked Kagome.

"Is it just me or is Hojo the Bore turning full blast his charms on you?" Asked Sango.

"Must be you for I don't feel it." Kagome replied picking their bags from the back seat of her car.

"Oh, mean!"

"Not mean, truthful."

"Yeah, right, and I'm the Queen of England." Both girls laughed.

"What number did you get?" asked Inuyasha

"Nine." Answered Miroku. "You?"

"Secret." He smirked.

"Okay, gather around. Hojo announced. The first game is called B-5 Members' Trivia, remember all those questionnaires the officers asked you to fill up last week; this is what they are for. Since there are 6 officers who are excluded from this game to avoid "cheating," 26 of you will play.

"Is there a prize?" Mirouko asked

"None."

"So what makes you think we'll play?"

"Because, Yuka smiled, you will play in pairs. Remember the number you picked? The person with the same number as you is your buddy for the night. You will be "chained" so to speak, together. You and your buddy will not be "freed" from each other until you answer correctly all twenty six questions. Every two correct answers merit one chain off."

"And tell me why is that such a bad idea?" Miroku grinned.

"Because perv, you will be "chained" in all thirteen parts of your body including the hands and the feet. Meaning you will not be able to eat, go to the john and join other activities unless you remove all thirteen chains. Every corresponding question has a specified chain to unlock."

"What!" The block groaned.

"And whose perverted idea is this? Inuyasha asked.

"Why, mine of course." Hojo smiled at him. "Come on people, take advantage of this night. Get to know your buddies. We've been together for almost six months and we don't know each other very well still. Where's you sense of adventure?"

"Oh, why do have the feeling this will turn ugly?" Kagome groaned.

"Yeah, imagine if you'll be tied to that leech?" Sango shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, let's start. When your number is called please come forward."

"One. Eunmei and Suka came forward. Two, Aira and Riko. Three, Bouten and Ling…..Eight, Hura and Rei. Nine…" Sango came forward and groaned loudly when she saw Miroku came forward too.

"Kagome! Rescue me!" Sango pleaded.

"Yes!" Miroku yelled standing beside Sango. Just then, a thought occurred in Kagome's head. _What if I get to pair up with Inuyasha? If that happens, Someone up there really hates me._

Ten……

Eleven…. Kagome's palms were sweating as she noticed that there are now only four people left. Jiro, Saichi, Inuyasha and herself. The block seemed to realize this too as they stood quietly and waited…

Twelve….Kagome held her breath and closed her eyes as Jiro and Saichi came forward.

_SHIT!_

**I enjoyed writing this chapter so much I can't wipe the smirk off my face…. Please help me with the editing thing. I don't know how to edit them once they're posted. Umm…and how do you change the genre? Thanks a million in advance for your help. aryanna**


	14. The game Begins

**Authors Note: **

**This chapter is for Chibinekotama. Thanks for liking my story. XD**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE GAME BEGINS

_SHITTT!_

"Thirteen…" Kagome and Inuyasha both came forward.

"Oh, what do you know, we're meant to be." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yes, I'm actually breathless with anticipation." Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I bet."

"Hey, Kagome. You okay in there?" Hojo called at Kagome making Inuyasha bristle.

"Oh, just peachy. Thanks for the concern." Kagome replied glancing at Sango and giggling when she saw her smacking Miroku in the head.

Yuka approached the pair with thirteen bandanas in her hands. "Okay guys, bonding time." She smiled looking at their scowling faces. "Hey, it's not so bad considering that you used to be best of friends."

"_Used to _being the operative words." Kagome's scowl deepened.

"Keh!"

The pair stood stiffly as Yuka bound them. He stood behind her inhaling the smell of wild flowers on her hair. When all the bandanas were placed Kagome could not help but feel faint. _Oh, God. Inuyasha overload._ She thought but stood there stoically saying nothing.

"You smell good, Kagome." He taunted, kissing her hair and nipping her neck.

Kagome swallowed her gasp and clenched her fists. "Yeah, Akanata. She drawled coldly. Your nearness is _so _turning me on."

He blinked at the chill on her voice. _She hates me now._ He thought saddened at the idea

"Okay, walk to the booths and get your questions." Hojo announced.

There was a lot of yipping and screaming as most of the pairs tumbled down.

"Miroku, hentai!"

"I did not mean to..ugh!"

"I count and we both move." Inuyasha whispered in her ears.

"Duh, who died and made you my master." Kagome mumbled. "I say _I_ count and we move!"

"Why Kagome. Do you like this closeness so much?" Inuyasha drawled in her ear.

"Inuyasha. We've been closer or have you forgotten?" She taunted back causing Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath.

"Of course, how could I forget."

First Booth:

"Your buddy's middle name" Hiten asked.

"Aoki."

"Takahashi."

"Correct. Hiten smiled at them untying the bandanas on their forearms.

Second Booth:

How many siblings does your buddy have? "Asked Yuka."

"One"

"None"

"Correct…" Yuka bent down untying another bandana…

"Keh! This is so child's play!" Inuyasha hissed and for the first time since they were bound together, Kagome actually felt grateful that she was paired with Inuyasha. The trivia questions are buddy-related.

Third Booth:

"Your buddy's birthday."

"April 13."

September 5."

It seemed like forever as they moved from booth to booth. Hojo and the rest of the block officers received death threats to last them a lifetime. Kagome and Inuyasha finished first. They sat on one of the benches silently watching the others struggle. Kagome smiled as Sango stepped on Miroku's foot intentionally. She sighed feeling contented loving the sweet smell of the evening air. She stretched and untied her pony tail loving the feel of balmy air on her hair.

Inuyasha watched her from the corner of his eye. He drank at the sight of her and almost sighed loudly. _Forgetting her is easier said than done_. He told himself. He felt bad pushing her away, hurting her to save himself. He was startled when she slid off the bench a little. She had fallen asleep.

_God, Kagome. What am I suppose to do with you. _Sighing, he pulled her to lean on his chest.

Kagome snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around her pillow. _My pillow smells like Inuyasha._ She thought. _Wait, why does my pillow smell like Inuyasha? _She tentatively moved her head and her "pillow" squirmed. Kagome opened her eyes gingerly and promptly her cheeks flared with embarrassment for she was staring at a pair of golden orbs.

Inuyasha breathed sharply as Kagome snuggled closer, burying her face on his stomach. She had slid lower a minute ago and settled her head on his lap. He closed his eyes praying she had not woken up. When she ceased to move, he peeked at her face. The sight that greeted him was so comical that he laughed out loud. Kagome was staring up at him, face beet-red and she was opening and closing her mouth as if she was about to say something but changed her mind.

"You're awake." He smirked

"What's so funny?" She asked indignantly .

"You."

"What about me?" She snapped back

"You're drooling…."


	15. Dangerous Games

**To inugurl112: Thanks for the praise, I really appreciate it. No, they're not cousins, their mothers are close friends. Chapter 15: Busy Christmas explains why their families are close. **

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: DANGEROUS GAMES

"You're drooling…" He replied.

She stood up abruptly and her head bumped into his chin.

"Wench, what did you do that for!" He yelled at her, tasting his blood as the encounter of Kagome's head and his chin caused him to bite his lip.

"Ouch, I did not do that on purpose if that's what you're trying to get across!" She stood up wincing at the pain in her head.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! time to eat!" Sango called. They did not even notice that the game had ended. Kagome stood up, stretched lazily and ran towards Sango.

"Aren't you going to tell me something? Sango elbowed her friend lightly as they changed into their swimsuits?

"What?" Asked Kagome confused.

"Come on, we all saw you guys got cozy and all!" Sango protested.

"Oh, that?"

"Yes, that. Now spill."

"It seemed I fell asleep…"

"And…" Sango probed

"And that's all…"

"Come on, Kagome!"

"Sango, it's not really as if me sleeping on Inuyasha's lap is a miracle comparable to the parting of the red sea, I mean we used to do it all the time."

Sango raised her brows.

"We used to sleep together often…" She abruptly closed her mouth as she realized how absurd it sounded. "I mean, you know, SLEEP in the SAME bed together, not sleep together. Oh, you're mean!" She laughed at Sango's mischievous grin.

"I did not know you were that intimate, Kagome." Sango laughed at her friend's obvious embarrassment.

"Stop putting words into my mouth, Sango." Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango as they let themselves out of their room.

When they arrived at the party venue, everyone was gathered around a bonfire. Kagome and Sango sat beside Yuka. Both wearing two-piece swimsuits underneath their shorts and sweaters.

"Okay, as part of tonight's activity, ahemm…we are getting to know each other." Hojo announced.

"Can't you think of anything more corny?" Gin asked Hojo raising her eyes heavenward. "I feel like I'm twelve."

Everyone sniggered.

"This game is well-thought of, actually. It's a more daring version of twenty questions aimed at exploiting the subconscious." Hojo tried to smile menacingly. The effect was so funny Kagome choked on her soda.

"Okay, how does this work?" Kouga asked kneeling beside Kagome as she coughed uncontrollably.

"It's simple, person A asks person B a question, person B answers and asks whoever , let's say person C a question and person C asks person D or asks person B again. There is no limit as to how many question one asks. The catch is however, the question should only be answerable by yes or no"

"Okay, sounds exciting…" Sango stifled a laugh.

"Okay, I'll start." Hojo grinned. Kagome, are you single?"

"Yes." Reiko, are you and Hiten together.

"Yes." Everyone ohhhed and Reiko blushed..

"Miroku, are you a virgin?"

"Yes, are you Reiko?"

"No." Kagome choked on her soda for real.

"Kagome, are you a virgin?"

"Yes." Kagome rolled her eyes. "We're you the one who slipped me a note Kouga?"

"Yes." Will you go out with me Kagome? Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair as everyone laughed, everyone except Inuyasha that is.

"Ummm.. No." She replied and felt guilty seeing Kouga's crest-fallen expression.

"Are you in love with Sango, Miroku?"

"Yes." Sango turned as red as Kagome's Nike sweater as their blockmates whistled.

"Are you in love with Inuyasha, Kagome."

"What!"

"Yes or No Kagome." Miroku smirked at her.

"No." She said, as she blushed like crazy not even daring to look towards Inuyasha's direction.

"Can you accompany me to the comfort room, Sango?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Yes. Can you excuse us Yuka?"

Yuka smiled wickedly at the pair. "Yes, have you been in love, Inuyasha?"

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kouga yelled at the retreating backs of the two girls as they escaped quickly.

Kagome did not hear Inuyasha answer as she half pulled, half-dragged Sango to the comfort rooms willing the wind to blow his answer away.

When the Sango and Kagome got back, everyone was teasing everyone..

"So, Sango what are you going to do about Miroku's affection?" Yoshi teased as Sango stiffened and blushed herself to death.

"Hey, Hinten, sly dog!"

"That was harsh, Kagome turning Kouga down like that."

"Oi, Yuka, you are not going to lavish Toro tonight are you?

Kagome sighed. _Children. _She muttered under her breath.

"Sango, can we talk?" Miroku asked.

Sensing Sango's hesitation, Kagome smiled at the taller girl assuring her that she'll be okay alone. She stood up after Sango left and ventured towards the pool. She chose the furthest and most dimly-lit spot. She wished to be alone with her thoughts. She took off her sweater and shorts and dove into the water. She welcomed the refreshing feel of the water on her skin; she closed her eyes and lay on her back, allowing the water to drown most of the noise her blockmates were making.

"Hmmm…this is heaven…" she said to no one in particular.

"Not until you came…" Kagome nearly died of cardiac arrest as she flailed wildly, surprised at the sound of another's voice.

"My, my, I did not know I have such an effect on you, Kagome…" Inuyasha's seductive drawl washed over her making her tremble.

"Still sneaky, aren't we Inuyasha? Afraid I'd throw up at the sight of you? She replied, thankful that she sounded normal enough.

"When did you suddenly develop such quick wit, Kagome? Kagome watched as Inuyasha slowly, almost menacingly approach her.

"It's in-born Inu-_kun_ you just did not pay enough attention." She tried swimming away from him but he caught her wrist.

"Running away, again?" He quirked his brows at her.

"No, just couldn't stand the company." Kagome replied tartly.

"Now, now, such hurtful words from such beautiful lips…" His gaze dropped to her mouth and he was lost. He had intended to scare Kagome a bit. He was hurt when she told Miroku and everyone else that she's not in love with him. May be it was just wishful thinking, but he had _hoped _that somehow she would say yes to what Miroku asked.

Kagome tried in vain to take control of her rampaging heart beat. _God, he's so near, I could almost taste him…_

"Like what you see, Inuyasha?" She asked him sweetly, betraying not a single emotion. She thanked her mother silently for letting her take all those drama classes back in High School.

Her voice woke him up from his stupor. He shook his head slightly and looked at Kagome with admiration. _So feisty and so beautiful…_he thought.

"What if I do, Kagome? What do you plan to do about it?" He smiled at her pulling her closer to him. _Why the hell do I like torturing myself? Her nearness is killing me!_

Kagome, hid her shock behind a beguiling smile. _Damn, this idiot, how dare he toy with me! Well, two can play the game._

"What do you want me to do, your majesty?" She stared seductively at him, palming his cheeks.

Inuyasha groaned inwardly, for someone who is as innocent as Kagome, she sure is playing him expertly like a harp.

"I could... " She wound her arms around his middle and whispered seductively in his ear, she smiled a little when she heard him gasp.

"Kiss you senseless…." She bit his ear lobe gently thanking all those Harlequin Romance Novels she and Sango collects.

"Or let you kiss me senseless…" She continued sweetly.

"But. I. Will. Never. Ever. Let. You. Toy. With. Me. You. Baka!" She hissed in his ear, her voice growing louder with each word. Kagome quickly swam towards the edge of the pool and heaved herself out. She gathered her clothes and walked away as quickly as she could not daring to look back at Inuyasha.

She screamed as she was unceremoniously plucked from the ground and carried bridal style towards an empty room.

"Put me down! You moron!"

"My pleasure." Inuyasha kicked the door closed and lowered her to an empty bed pinning her beneath him. Her scream died in her throat when he claimed her mouth for a kiss. The kiss was demanding and it dominated her mind. She tried to wiggle free but grew limp just as suddenly when Inuyasha changed the tempo of the kiss from hard to heart-wrenching.

She tried to remain passive as his tongue gently nipped her lower lip, seeking entry to her mouth. She moaned softly as his tongue plunged deep into her. The hands that tried to push him away a minute ago snaked around his neck pulling him to her. Inuyasha could have died right there and it wouldn't have mattered. What matters is the soft girl beneath him who's taking his breath away with her soft moans and shy responses. They reluctantly parted to breath.

"What am I suppose to do with you, Kagome?" he whispered softly in her ear as he held her tenderly to him.

"Well…" Kagome smiled at him, pushing his silver bangs away from his eyes. "You can get off me for a start…"


	16. Busy Christmas

Hello guys! Thanks for the beautiful reviews. This chapter is for **inukaggrrl06 **and **Tarzan from Fan Fiction**. I appreciate the kind reviews.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: BUSY CHRISTMAS

"Well…" Kagome smiled at him, pushing his silver bangs away from his eyes. "You can get off me for a start…"

_Baka! Baka! Baka! What was I thinking!_

"Umm..Kagome-chan?" Kagome was pulled out from her thoughts when she heard Sango call her name.

"What, is it Sango?" She asked her friend, smiling.

"You've been glaring at that slice of pizza for a long time, I'm sure it's feeling sorry now, whatever it did to you…" Sango replied joking. Kagome laughed at her friend's observation. They were sitting in one corner of Sbarro's, taking a respite from their version of holiday shopping frenzy.

"Thank you, Sango-chan. You never fail to make me laugh."

It has been three weeks since _that _incident. She tried so hard to forget the pained look on his face when she made the comment about him getting off her. He got off her then, leaving her alone and confused. All through out the party Inuyasha ignored her. _That baka! I hope he rots in hell! So what if he regrets it kissing me? It's not as if I liked it…well, I like it but I'd rather flunk calculus than admit it!_

"Ready to go?" Sango nudged her.

"Oh, what? Oh, yup let's go."

"How about we put these shopping bags in your car first so we can move around freely? It's painful carrying these bags along while we shop from one store to another." Sango suggested.

"So smart, no wonder Miroku is head over heels in love with you my friend." Kagome grinned at the pink tinge on Sango's cheeks. If there was one thing that their pre-Halloween party brought them, it was making Sango and Miroku a couple.

"What are you getting Miroku?" Kagome asked as they made their way to the parking lot.

"I'm thinking about that white gold bracelet we saw at _Kahlil's..._" Sango replied mentioning the famous jewelry store.

"Or, you could just wait for him in his apartment covered with whip cream and say, Merry Christmas, Darling!" Kagome replied.

"Really, Kagome. Put a leash on your sexual frustrations."

"Se- sexual frustrations! Now that's new!"

They were both laughing happily when something or someone bumped into Kagome.

"Watch where you are going, bitch!"

Kagome spun around after gathering all the shopping bags that were knocked out of her hand. "Merry Christmas too, Kikyo." She replied glaring at the older girl.

"Don't get smart with me missy!"

"Awww, I'm so flattered, you finally agreed I'm smart, ne?"

"Why, you!"

"Let's go, Kikyo."

Kagome turned at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. A part of her died at the sight of him. _So near yet so far…"_

"Come on, Kagome." Sango tugged her friend's hand.

Inuyasha's heart twitched painfully as he watched her leave. _Why can't I make you want me, Kagome? _He remembered how she rejected him the last time. _"You can get off me for a start…" _She had said. Get off her. Get off her when all he really wanted was for her to ask him to stay.

"Hon, what are you thinking?" Kikyo latched her arm in his. He looked at the willing girl at his side and sighed.

"Nothing." He told her as they walked towards the entrance of the mall.

"Yipeee! Two blissful weeks of just watching t.v. and sleeping." Kagome happily picked her gym bag up, her raven hair still wet from the shower.

"Yup, I could help but agree with you. But, I'll miss Miroku for sure..." Sango sighed walking behind her energetic friend tugging at her damp locks.

"Hey, Sango, it's not as if you're not going to see him again, lighten up girl. I'll leave the apartment to you two tonight so you can grope each other to your heart's content."

"Hentai! You're ideas are getting weirder and weirder everyday, Kagome. Why don't you date so you can put your fantasies into action for a change?" Sango raised her brows at her grinning friend.

"I don't know, too many boys too little time. I can't make up my mind, you know, with so many swarming around…"

"Why, you…!"

"It was just a joke, okay…race you to the parking lot and Kagome sped off.

"Ommfff!"

"What the…"

"OH, throwing yourself at my feet now, Kagome?" Inuyasha's lazy drawl reached Kagome's ears.

"Oh. You."

"Yeah, me."

"Hey, Kagome, are you okay?" Sango reached them panting slightly.

"I was until this jerk came!"

"Bitch, you were the one who _flew_ towards me!"

"Ewww, like you wish dumb ass. Have your head checked, constant illusion is a sign of lunacy, freak!"

"Hey, guys! Stop it, come on, smell the air around us, it's Christmas time! Shouldn't we be making love and not war?" Miroku told them grinning as he wrapped his arms around a blushing Sango.

"I'll be going ahead Sango. I'll be home late, I still have things to buy for Mama" Kagome waved at her friend and stormed off.

"Umm…you want me to drive you home, Sango?" Miroku asked his girlfriend, blushing a little.

"No, I brought my car along." She smiled inwardly when she saw Miroku's disappointed face. "Why don't you meet me there?

"Ah, sure. See you there, babe. I'll be going, Inuyasha." Miroku kissed Sango's cheeks as Inuyasha smirked at them.

Kagome woke up early. Tiptoeing around the apartment, she smiled as she saw at the couple sleeping on their pink and white couch. _How sweet! _She could not help but think. Kagome watched a movie alone last night. She was running out of ideas on how to pass time when Sango called her cell phone demanding that she go home and that they don't mind her being there as long as she stays in her room. She had been thankful, she had planned on sleeping in her car to give the couple space.

"Is that you, Kagome." She heard Sango's sleepy voice.

"Yup, no worries. Go back to sleep." She replied.

"I can't, my back is aching. Remind me not to sleep on a couch again." Sango sleepily walked towards their kitchen to get herself coffee.

"I'm leaving in about an hour. Got to avoid the Christmas traffic."

"Okay, enjoy your vacation. Remember, I'm one call away. If that fool Inuyasha bullies you, just give a ring and I'll have him killed." Sango teased.

"Uh-oh,"

"What?"

"Inuyasha.."

"What about him?"

"Our families spend the holidays together, God, how could I forget?" She moaned and rolled her eyes heavenward.

"It's a tradition started by my Mama and Auntie Izza, Inuyasha's mom. As you see they grew up together, my grandfather being Auntie Izza's godfather and all. Their old men were best friends. They had sworn to marry their kids off but since they both got daughters, well…"

"Oh, so you're family is spending Christmas with his, eh?"

"Yes and Aunt Izza is one of my godmothers." Oh crap, I hate this Christmas break already and it has just started." Kagome pouted.

"Relax, don't let him ruin your break. You deserve it." Sango tried to comfort her.

"Yup, I know but that Baka does not." Kagome massaged her already aching temple.

The drive home was peaceful. Although she dreaded "encounters" with Inuyasha, she promised herself to enjoy the break and being pampered by her mother. _I'll just have to avoid the idiot because if I don't I might end up killing him. I could get jailed for that and I'm too beautiful to not have a life." _She smiled at herself and turned her c.d. player on singing along with Suede's "Beautiful Ones," her mood considerably lightened.

High on diesel and gasoline, psycho for drum machine  
Shaking their bits to the hits,  
Drag acts, drug acts, suicides, in your dad's suits you hide  
Staining his name again,  
Cracked up, stacked up, 22, psycho for sex and glue  
Lost it to bostik, yeah,  
Shaved heads, rave heads, on the pill, got too much time to kill  
Get into bands and gangs,

Oh, here they come, the beautiful ones, the beautiful ones lalalala  
Here they come, the beautiful ones, the beautiful ones lalalalala

Loved up, dove up, hung around, stoned in a lonely town  
Shaking their meat to the beat,  
High on diesel and gasoline, psycho for drum machine  
Shaking their bits to the hits,

Oh, here they come, the beautiful ones, the beautiful ones lalalala  
Here they come, the beautiful ones, the beautiful ones oohhh…

You don't think about it,  
You don't do without it,  
Because you're beautiful, yeah, yeah  
And if your baby's going crazy  
That's how you made me, lala

And if your baby's going crazy  
That's how you made me, woohh,

And if your baby's going crazy  
That's how you made me, lalalala

La, la, la, la...

"Hah! No one can ruin my Christmas break, not even you, Inuyasha no Baka!" She uttered loudly as she maneuvered her car towards the curved driveway of their mansion. She changed her mind after when she saw Inuyasha waiting for her casually outside his parked car.

_Oh great. Just great. Merry Christmas to me._


	17. Inner Turmoil

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: INNER TURMOIL

Inuyasha watched Kagome's car approach and he noted how her expression changed from happy to somber when she saw him.

"Hi, Kagome." He moved towards her.

"Oh, hi." She answered gathering wrapped boxes from the backseat of her car.

His heart twisted painfully. _She's not happy to see me._

"Auntie Lora asked me pick you up, she's with mom. You will be spending Christmas with us." He tried to keep the bitterness away from his voice.

"Sounds exciting. Go ahead, I'll change first. Don't wait for me." She tugged at the white embroidered blouse that clung to her back. His gaze lingered on her shapely form noting how her faded blue jeans sweetly molded her slender legs. She was wearing brown cowboy boots and her hair hung loosely to her back in a sexy, disheveled manner.

"Hello, Inuyasha?" She touched his arm and felt irritated when he visibly flinched.

"Oh, sorry. I'll go ahead then." He stared at her and turned towards his car.

_Talk about weird. What's up with him? _Kagome let herself inside the mansion. She loves everything about their home, from the antique wooden staircase that leads to the second floor where her bedroom is to the ornate wooden carvings that decorated the walls. She sighed, as she put her Christmas presents down. No one is around.

It has been a tradition in the Higurashi household to give their staff a two-week leave during Christmas. Her father believed that Christmas should be spent with families and even after her father died, her mom continued the tradition.

Kagome stripped bare and took a shower relishing the feel of the cool water on her body. She wrapped herself in a pink fluffy towel and walked barefoot towards her closet. She picked a blue and white knee-length, princess-cut dress, white wooly blazer and white thong pair of sandals. She stretched and plopped on her bed intending to rest a little before she drives to the Akanata mansion.

"She's not answering her cell phone." Mrs. Higurashi's worried voice reached Inuyasha's ears. "She told you she'd come here by herself, right?"

"Yes, auntie."

"But that was six hours ago." Sesshoumaru interjected concern lacing his normally distant voice.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Inuyasha's mom breezed into the room carrying a tray laden with biscuits.

"Okay, I'll go fetch her." Inuyasha stood up taking his keys from the glass side table.

Inuyasha let himself inside the Higurashi mansion. After retracting the key, he stashed it safely into his pocket.

"Kagome…" He called, his heart beating painfully when no one answered his call.

"Kagome, are you here? Inuyasha called again as he made his way to the second floor of the mansion.

"Kagome…." He opened the door and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw her sleeping on her bed.

"Kagome…" He touched her face lightly. She looks so innocent sleeping with her hands folded under her chin. He leaned closer intending to kiss her cheek when she moved slightly facing him. The kiss landed squarely on her lips and Inuyasha closed his eyes at the sweetness of the contact. He straightened abruptly when she stirred. Blue-gray eyes stared wearily up to him.

"Kagome, are you feeling ill?"

"No," She yawned. "Just tired." She smiled up at Inuyasha.

"Come on, we were worried."

"Hmm…okay." I'll just freshen up a bit.

"I'll wait for you downstairs, then. I have to call Auntie Lora."

"Okay. Thank you. Inuyasha."

The drive to the Akanata's was peaceful. Both teen-agers were lost in their thoughts. Kagome stared absently at the houses they were passing, smiling at the jauntily decorated gates and brightly twinkling Christmas lights.

"What are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just remembering." She answered him quietly.

"Remembering what?" He pressed on.

"A lot of things, Dad, Uncle, our first Christmas together…"

He took her hand from her lap and squeezed it. Kagome smiled sadly at him, her heart breaking at the touch. How she missed her best friend. She was about to tell him that when his cell phone rang.

"Hello." He answered letting her hand go.

"I'm driving Kikyo, just call me later, okay?"

_Kikyo. _Kikyo's name is like a cold bucket of water being poured on Kagome's head. _Kikyo, how could I forget…._

Inuyasha noticed the change in Kagome's demeanorhe tried pulling her hand again but she smiled at him sadly and pulled it back pretending to dig into her purse.

Minutes later they arrived at the Akanata mansion. Mrs. Higurashi, Sesshoumaru and Mrs. Akanata were there waiting for them.

"Mama!" Kagome bounded up the steps as she hugged her mom.

"I'm sorry I got you worried. I was tired and fell asleep." She kissed both her mother's cheeks.

"Auntie Izza!"

"Welcome back, dear. I'm glad you're well." Mrs. Akanata hugged Kagome's slender waist.

"Sesshy!" Kagome ran up to Sesshoumaru. She giggled when he picked her up and twirled her around.

"You're heavy, Kagome!" Sesshoumaru joked.

"I'm happy to see you too, Sesshy. And you're a terrible liar." Kagome pouted and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek.

Inuyasha watched all these not saying anything. He was slightly jealous when Kagome ran up to his brother and kissed him. But Kagome is Kagome. She's like a little sister to Sesshoumaru and the daughter his mother wished she had. He frowned slightly when his cell phone rang, he looked at the screen and saw Kikyo's name in it.

"Hello…"

Sesshoumaru knew something was not right. He glanced at Kagome who was pretending to eat her dinner and at Inuyasha who sighed constantly.

"So Kagome, how was school?" Sesshoumaru asked casually.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Pretty good, _fa-ther!_"

Sesshoumaru had to smile at Kagome's reply. "Did you break a lot of hearts there?"

"None that I know of, I was too busy with rep (referring to Tokyo University Repertoire) activities and school to go out.

"Well, you should. It's such a waste seeing such beauty unattached." Sesshoumaru smiled fondly at her.

"Flattery wouldn't get you anywhere, aniki." Kagome replied in a singsong voice.

The two older women smiled affectionately at Kagome. They are proud at the woman she has become.

"How about you, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked his younger brother.

"What about me?" Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru.

"How was school?"

"Great."

"That boring, huh?"

"Sheesh." Inuyasha smirked.

"You should take Kagome out every once in a while, don't let her hide that pretty face of hers. Introduce her to your friends."

"She does not need introducing. She's doing fine on her own." Inuyasha replied unhappily thinking about Hojo, Kouga and more than fifty percent of Tokyo University's male population who constantly hovered over Kagome.

"Hey, stop talking as if I'm not here." Kagome protested.

"We know you're there _Ka-go-me_. You're too noisy to go unnoticed." Inuyasha glared at her still remembering the faces of those idiots who swarm around her constantly.

"I'm not noisy, you're just too sensitive!" Kagome retorted.

"You're noisy AND sensitive!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Well, it's better to be noisy and sensitive than to be a dumb conceited ass AND a pervert!"

"I'm not the dumb conceited ass and the pervert you paint me to be!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Says who?"

"Kikyo!"

"Of course, by your _girlfriend's _standards you're actually normal that's why you match!" Kagome replied hotly.

"Take that back!"

"Make me!" Kagome challenged.

"At least I don't go flirting with anything that moves!" Inuyasha yelled standing up.

"Who are you calling a flirt, you _Baka_! I'm not the one who dated half of Tokyo University's female population!"

"I did no such thing! Or were you too busy flirting to notice that I like someone?"

"How could I not notice! You and that woman are all over each other and all over the university, it's sickening!"

"I was not referring to her!"

"Who cares dammit!"

"Kagome! That's enough!" Mrs. Higurashi warned her daughter but she might as well talk to a lamp post because her daughter was not paying her any attention at the moment.

"I was hoping you would!" Inuyasha yelled back. His face was flushed. He shut up abruptly realizing what he said. Fortunately for him, Kagome was too angry to notice.

Sesshoumaru leaned back smiling at the youngsters who are shooting daggers at each other. His and Kagome's mother looked appalled at the behavior of the two.

"Inuyasha, apologize to Kagome. Right now." Mrs. Akanata glared at her younger son.

"Kagome sit down." Mrs. Higurashi commanded her glowering daughter.

"Mother…." Inuyasha protested.

"I'm sorry, Mama, Auntie, Aniki, I'm feeling a bit off today. Will you please excuse me?" Kagome stood up and exited while Inuyasha stared angrily at his plate.

"Can I excuse myself too, mother?" he asked his mother standing up.

"What's wrong with those two?" Mrs. Higurashi asked when Inuyasha left the room.

"Hormones." Sesshoumaru replied sipping his wine grinning at the confused look of the two older women.

_Of all the impertinent, obstinate, conceited, rude, stupid asshole! _Kagome stormed to her room and closed the door with a loud thud.

_Arrrrrrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _She screamed into her pillow as hot tears trailed down her pink cheeks.

She heard a door slam. She knew it was Inuyasha because his room was two doors away from hers. She sat up abruptly and wiped the tears away using the back of her hand. _I need to go somewhere far from him. _She thought as she hurriedly brushed her waist-length hair. She went back to the Akanata's dining room and smiled apologetically at the three people staring at her.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi stood up and approached her daughter.

"Mama, I want to go out"

"I'll go with you."

"No, Mama. I want to be alone." Kagome smiled apologetically at her mother.

"Very well." She smiled at her daughter tucking a stray hair behind her ears.

"You car is outside, Kagome. I had it driven here by one of the drivers." Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

"Thank you, Aniki. I should go." She hugged her mother and hugged Mrs. Akanata shyly.

"I'm sorry Auntie."

"Nothing to worry my dear, both of you must be tired, you both needed to let out some steam." Mrs. Akanata hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"NO, but thanks anyway."

Inuyasha watched Kagome's car leave the driveway. He sighed heavily. He lost his temper and somehow he knew it was his fault. He grabbed the leather jacket that was lying on his bed and took his car keys from his bedside table.

"Leaving too, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked his younger brother.

"Yes."

"I'm not going to say it's your fault because I know you're _mature _enough to realize that it is. You're driving her away with your antics, little brother."

"What!"

"Have an enjoyable night Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru left his brother to think about what he said.


	18. Friends Again

CHAPTER 17: FRIENDS AGAIN

It was Christmas morning. Kagome excitedly went downstairs to join the others. She was wearing her pink and white silk pajama with teddy bear prints all over it. It is a tradition for the Higurashis and Akanatas to open their gifts, still in their pajamas and drink eggnog after on Christmas morning.

"You're up early, dear." Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter.

"I'm soo excited, I can barely sleep." Kagome confessed, her eyes lit up looking at the mounds of gifts under the Akanata's giant Christmas tree.

"I see, you have not changed at all, Kagome." Sesshoumaru joined them. He wore a white silk pajama ensemble with the Akanata crest embroidered on his left pajama top pocket.

"Merry Christmas, Sesshy." She plopped on his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Merry Christmas , little sister." Sesshoumaru affectionately hugged her kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, gather around everyone." Mrs. Akanata clapped her hands smiling as Kagome shrieked when Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly. Kagome instinctively clung to his neck as she let him carry her towards the foot of the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas." They all turned at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. He stood scowling at them wearing a red and white plaid pajama similar to Sesshoumaru's. He was looking at Sesshoumaru carrying a laughing Kagome who had her arms around his brother's neck.

"Good morning, Inuyasha. Nice of you to join us." Sesshoumaru drawled putting Kagome down on her feet.

"Okay, since everyone is here…why don't we start!" Mrs. Akanata's cheerful voice cut through the slightly building tension around the room. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with confused eyes. She sat down next to Sesshoumaru on the beige and white carpet unmindful of the deathly glares Inuyasha is sending his brother.

"I'll start…" Sesshoumaru picked a large green and red package with a silver bow and gave it to Kagome, watching his brother's expression closely. "For you, princess…."

"Oh, thank you, Sesshy!" Kagome excitedly tore the wrapping paper and gasped when she held a satiny silver and blue gown. The neckline was scooped low enough to show a bit of cleavage. It has a diamond-adorned band for shoulder straps and white and blue glittering stones garnished the upper part. The skirt was long and flowing and she sighed happily as she rubbed the material against her cheek. It was so smooth.

Sesshoumaru's grin widened as Inuyasha's scowl deepened.

"Thank you, aniki!" Kagome hugged and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheeks.

"My pleasure, princess."

The gift-giving continued, Kagome got a pink Burberry parka from her mother with matching shoes and bags. Mrs. Akanata got her a pair of pearl earrings. She giggled when Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at her – she had given him three pairs of flimsy silk boxers. Her mother and her Auntie Izza thanked her for the Prada bags she got them. Inuyasha did not say anything when she gave him her gift. He just stared at the white gold necklace she got for him. Sesshoumaru helped her to her feet and as she was about to follow the others towards the kitchen, Inuyasha blocked her path and took her hand.

"I have not given you your gift Kagome." He told her pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked him as he dragged her to the family room. The others quizzically looked at them and followed. Inuyasha stopped near the grand piano and sat, he motioned her to sit beside him. He let out a heavy breath and Kagome realized he was nervous. He closed his eyes for a moment as he fingered the piano keys. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. He let out a ragged breath and sang…

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Kagome was crying when he stopped. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she felt his arms went around her. He kissed her bowed head tenderly and whispered in her ear…

"I'm miserable without you, Kagome. It breaks my heart to push you away everyday. I'm sorry for hurting you when all I really wanted was to hold you. It kills me to know that I'm making my best friend cry. I know it's too much to ask, but will you be my best friend again?"

Kagome looked up when he started speaking. She smiled tearfully and hugged him fiercely.

"Of course, you _Baka._ Who told you you'd get rid of me so easily." She kissed his cheek and whispered brokenly in his ear… "I miss you so, Inuyasha."

His hold on her tightened for a moment and he let her go pulling a silver necklace out of his pajama pocket. He smiled at her and slipped the silver necklace around her neck. She looked at the dangling pendant. He had their picture engraved on the other side and the word "Forever" etched on the back.

She hugged him again unmindful of the sobs that came from their mothers and the smile that played on Sesshoumaru's lips.

**Author's note: I am so proud of this chapter. I am falling in love with Inuyasha's character. Isn't he sweet? Marry me, Inuyasha! Hehehehe! Oh. "I'll Be" is a song by Edwin Mccain. I love his songs! Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Ciao for now. Wait for the next one. Things just get better between our favorite couple.**


	19. Mixed Emotions

CHAPTER 18: MIXED EMOTIONS

Sango and Kagome talked excitedly. They were walking towards their classroom unaware of the adoring gazes being thrown their way. They were dubbed the "Untouchable Beauties" of Tokyo University because one, Sango has a boyfriend who would probably skin anyone alive it they get too near his "Dear Sango." And two, Kagome, though friendly, maintains her distance with boys plus she could get realllyyyy nasty when you irk her.

"So Miroku came over your house to meet the parents, huh?" Kagome teased her friend.

"Yes." Sango replied unable to wipe the silly grin and dreamy look off her face.

Kagome sniggered and let out a yelp when she was picked off the ground. She twisted her head and rolled her eyes at a laughing Inuyasha.

"Put me down right now, Inuyasha or else…" She threatened

"Or else, what?"

"Arrghh, just put me down, people are looking at us." She pleaded smiling at a gawking Sango who followed Inuyasha carrying Kagome towards their classroom.

"So?" Inuyasha taunted.

"So! My God, you're stubborn!" She quit wiggling because she was wearing a rather short skirt.

"Surrender to your fate, Kagome." Inuyasha smirked at her noting the pinkish tinge on her cheeks. They reached their classroom and he gingerly put her down on one of the chairs.

"Thank you, slave. Now, take down notes for me and finish my report," She giggled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and proceeded to tickle her heedless of their staring, wide-eyed classmates.

"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Akanata! I would appreciate it if both of you pay attention and continue your flirting _after _my class." Their teacher's stern voice reached their ears and Inuyasha automatically stopped tickling a breathless Kagome. Kagome straightened her blouse and tried hard to appear unfazed. Sango and Miroku just gaped at them.

"What just happened!" Sango asked her blushing friend. "Is it just me or were you carried to this classroom by Inuyasha and you giggled girlishly while he went on attacking you?"

Kagome could not help the snort that escaped her throat. _Giggled earnestly? She made if sound as if Inuyasha raped me and I enjoyed every bit of it!_ Kagome dug her bag for a notebook and wrote down: "tell you later during lunch…."

Sango looked at the note and shook her head. She wrote back: "no, want to know N-0-W!"

Kagome looked at the notebook and rolled her eyes heavenward: "we made up, we're friends again."

Sango let out an unladylike snort and wrote her reply down: "friends! Are you sure? You were acting like newly-weds a minute ago!"

Kagome read the notebook and laughed silently: "if that was acting like newly-weds to you, then is it safe to say that you and miroku act like a horny couple with ten children?"

Sango gasped silently at her friends reply. She wrote: "whatever! I want even the tiniest detail, come on bring out the gore!"

Kagome looked at her friend and winked.

Kagome toyed with her sandwich. It was difficult to swallow tasteless canteen food after two weeks of being fed tasty, well-planned dishes. She sighed and sipped her Coke Light. Sango edged closer to her and nudged her elbow.

"Come on, spill!" She impatiently glared at her friend.

"That was it, I told you we made up. He sang a song for me, asked me to be his best friend again and gave me this necklace as a present." Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Oh, didn't you say I do?" Sango joked admiring the silver necklace dangling in Kagome's neck.

"Nah, was tempted to but held on to my beliefs." She joked back. The girls were laughing loudly when Inuyasha and Miroku approached.

"Hello, ladies." Miroku greeted them draping his arm around Sango.

"Hi, Miroku, Inuyasha." Kagome had to bit her lip to stop her from giggling as she heard Sango sighed.

"Hey, what are you doing after class?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Oh, rep practice." She replied casually.

"Want me to wait for you?" Inuyasha asked

"What? And earn your girlfriend's wrath?" Kagome replied pretending to look aghast.

"Feh! She's not my girlfriend." He replied taking a sip from her soda.

"Hey, that's mine!" Kagome snatched the can from him and sipped at it gingerly.

"Oh, sorry. Is she your wife?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide, innocent eyes.

"Feh! We were just friends!" he replied not looking at her.

"Oh, so Hollywood…" Kagome taunted earning a glare from Inuyasha. Just then Kikyo came by their table and placed a very wet kiss on Inuyasha's neck. Kagome had to clench her hands to prevent herself from gouging the older girl's eyes out.

"Hey, babe, Are you busy tonight?" Kikyo whispered sexily on Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's masked expression, Miroku's evil grin and Sango's deathly stare.

"Yes, Kikyo. I'm taking Kagome to dinner." He replied prying the girl's hands off his neck.

"Why not take me instead, I promise I'll be good…" Kikyo moaned rubbing her breast on Inuyasha's shoulders. Kagome looked away scandalized at the scene. She could feel herself blushing. _What the? Foreplay in the middle of the student canteen! _She thought angrily. Just then, she felt Inuyasha's hand gripped her hand. She looked up into his begging eyes. He is begging for her to rescue him. _Okay, best friend mode._ She cleared her throat to get Kikyo's attention.

"Ahem, we should get going Inu-kun, we'll be late for class." She practically hauled Inuyasha out of Kikyo's grip a marched him towards the canteen exit.

_Bitch. _Kikyo snarled. _You have no idea what you're getting into little girl. _She tugged at her skimpy cheerleading uniform and left.

Kagome stopped shortly after they exited the canteen. She walked lost in her own thoughts still holding Inuyasha's hand.

"What are you thinking, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her gently.

"Huh?" She stopped startled at the question.

"What are you thinking?" He stopped and turned her around to face him.

"I was thinking…"

"That?" He probed.

"I am your best friend and I am a girl…"

"So?" he countered.

"And you have such poor taste in women basing on your last find. I was concerned how your poor taste will tarnish my reputation." She tried her best to look serious. He stared blankly at her for a second and laughed.

"You never fail to amaze me, Princess…"

"Yes, that's me, always the amazing friend." She smiled at him and he thought he heard a trace of sadness in her voice.

"Hey, race you to the classroom! Last one will be a slave for a lifetime." She ran ahead getting herself a good start but Inuyasha caught up with her, picked her up effortlessly and walked calmly to their class.


	20. Valentine Serenade

CHAPTER 19: VALENTINE SERENADE

"Oh, I hate this. Whose dumb idea is this?" Kagome complained. Her club thought that Valentine's Day is THE day to raise funds. So like idiots, they set up a booth near their club's office. The booth sells balloons and flowers and for an extra charge, patrons can ask any club member to serenade the objects of their affection. Kagome was tempted to skip classes just to get away from what she doomed would be a "very humiliating experience" unfortunately for her, she has an accounting exam that day. So feeling as if her world's going to end, she trudged heavily towards their club's booth. _Why oh why am I_ _such a loser? Everyone is out on_ _a date and I have to deliver flowers and balloons to these lunatics!_ She screamed silently in her mind.

"That would be twenty dollars." She heard Eunmei told a "customer"

"Great, Kagome! You're here! You are in Kouga's class, right?" She asked an irate Kagome.

"Yes." Kagome replied quietly, not wishing to vent out her anger on the girl.

"Lucky! There is a request for Kouga. Three white roses, a white balloon and a song." Eunmei replied enthusiastically as if her announcement saved all mankind from the end of the world.

"And…?" Kagome asked holding her breath.

"And since you're in his class, I will assign this task to you. We got written permission from teachers that it's okay to barge in and deliver flowers or balloons to students even if they're in the middle of class and since you're in Kouga's class, it would save us time if you'll be the one to do the delivery ad singing for him!" Eunmei breathlessly relayed.

Kagome felt like crying.

"Come on, Kagome. It's not that bad…" Eunmei comforted her when she saw the glazed look in Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha looked for Kagome everywhere. He waited for her at the parking lot with a bouquet of tulips in his hand. He planned to take her to dinner after. Sango would not tell him where she is saying Kagome is probably busy with Club activities. He sighed as he headed to their classroom bringing the bouquet with him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her inside. He frowned, she was looking forlorn holding three white roses and a white balloon in her hands. He rushed to her and hugged her when he saw how distressed she looked.

"What is it, Kagome?" He asked her softly smoothing her hair.

"Inuyashaa!" She held on to him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Why, what is it?" He asked again, swearing to kill whoever hurt her.

"I have to sing!" She finally said

"Huh?" He looked at her looking puzzled. She wouldn't look at him and mumbled something about Club….Stupid….Flowers…..Balloons…..Stupid Idea…..Sing in front of class….I'm going to kill them…..Raise Funds…..Kill me, please….

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" He asked looking confused as ever. Just then their teacher entered the classroom. One look at Kagome and he smiled.

"Class, listen!" he banged the table three times for good measure. "Okay, the Tokyo University Repertoire is making this Valentine's Day special for all of us. They have flowers, balloons and serenade services for all university students at a very cheap price. And to give us a taste the service they're promoting, let's all give a round of applause to Ms. Kagome Higurashi and Ms. Kurami Tajika." He clapped and the rest of the class followed. Sango and Miroku looked quizzically at Kagome. Kagome let out a sigh and stood up not letting go of Inuyasha's hand. The girl named Tajika went ahead, setting up her electronic organ. Inuyasha followed Kagome as she was holding his hand, they reached the front row of the classroom and Inuyasha sat on one of the unoccupied front row seats with Kagome standing nervously in front of him. She looked like she was about to faint and he gripped her hand tightly reassuring her. She looked into his smiling face and cleared her throat.

"Okay, I have flowers and a balloon for Mr. Kouga Tedaka from Ms. Ayame Uchiro of BA Philosophy Block F-1" Kagome stopped amidst cat calls and whistles.

"Dream boy, Kouga!

"Go, Kouga!

"Awww, Kouga. How sweet.

Kagome cleared her throat once again and the class quieted down. "Ayame also dedicated a song by Mandy Moore to you, Kouga." She announced feeling her nervousness ease a little. She gripped Inuyasha's hand closely as Tajika started playing the electric organ. She smiled at him and sang.

Haha..Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…Haha…

You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you

I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say

She looked at Inuyasha intently, feeling her anxiety leave her. She closed her eyes and lost herself to the music. Music comes naturally to her, it' something that she loves doing.

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's closed eyes and smiled. _She is getting the hang of it_. He thought. He couldn't help but feel proud of her. _His_ Kagome.

I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush yeahh…

Kagome swayed to the music, forgetting that she was in front of her classmates. She imagined it was just Inuyasha and her. His touch comforts her.

You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. _Hmmm…this song applies to him me too._ _Must be fate._ She laughed inwardly.

I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
I got a crush on you, a crush on you

The class erupted into cheers when Kagome finished singing. She and Tajika took a bow. Tajika exited the room and Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to their seats.

"That was great, Kagome!" Sango smiled at her friend approvingly while Miroku grinned looking at Inuyasha and Kagome's linked hands.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in her best friend's ears minutes after.

"What for?" He whispered back still clutching her hand in his.

"For holding my hand and not letting go." She whispered, her cheeks turning crimson, not daring to look at him.

Kikyo knew Kagome is a member of the Tokyo University Repertoire and she thought it would be such a good idea to have the younger girl deliver flowers and balloons to Inuyasha and sing for him too during soccer practice. Kikyo knew there is something between that Higurashi bitch and her Inuyasha and friendship is too mild a word to describe how happy they seem when they're together. _Prepare to meet thy match, Higurashi. I will make you regret being ever born after this._

"Kagome, I'm glad you're back. We have a very special request for Mr. Inuyasha Akanata. The "customer" specified that you should deliver a bouquet of red roses and three red balloons _during_ soccer practice. I repeat, _during_ soccer practice, not a second too early, not a second too late. She paid double the price for it too." Eunmei informed Kagome happily.

"Let me guess, her name's Kikyo, right?" Kagome asked half joking.

"How did you know? Are you old friends?" Eunmei inquired excitedly making Kagome blanch.

"From what planet are you, girl? You're a lost cause." Shintaro walked in glaring at Eunmei. Kagome had to laugh.

Kagome fidgeted. She has an hour before Inuyasha's soccer practice. She was sitting in one of the field's benches. She was tempted to tell him but knowing Inuyasha he'd probably skip soccer practice to save her the trouble. She sighed as she bit her lips. Unknown to her, Kikyo was watching her, a malicious smile tugging her lips. "_Oh, the poor girl is torn…"_

Kikyo was right. Kagome was lost. How is she supposed to get his attention. The request specifically wrote that Inuyasha should hear her sing. _The field's too wide, he wouldn't hear me. I'd look like an idiot if I barge in and go to the middle of the field_ _while they're practicing._ Kagome sighed just then something caught her attention.

"Where are you going, Kagome? Sango asked.

"Got to buy something. Be back in twenty minutes." She replied, smiling at Sango's worried face.

Inuyasha was a little surprised because a lot of people came to watch them practice soccer. He was even more uneasy when he saw Kikyo's group lounging nearby. _What are you planning, Kikyo?_ He searched the crowd looking for Kagome but he could not find her. He felt relieved when he saw Miroku and Sango. _If they're here, she's safe._ Inuyasha jogged towards the pair.

"Have you seen Kagome?" He asked Sango and Miroku. Worry etched on his face.

"She hurriedly left. She told me she'd be back in twenty minutes." Sango replied. She felt uneasy too as more students pile in. _It's soccer practice, what's so exciting_ _about soccer practice?"_ She couldn't help but feel nervous.

Kagome jumped off her car and ran clutching the package close to her…_This better work. Please let it work._ She thought as she bounded up the steps.

Inuyasha scanned the crowd again looking for Kagome. He stopped one of the students trailing towards the benches and asked why they were there. The student simply shrugged and said Kikyo promised them a good show. Inuyasha could not help the fear that gripped his heart.

"Akanata, field now." Their coach called him.

Inuyasha could not concentrate, his thoughts were on Kagome. Suddenly the speakers sounded and he covered his ears at its shrill sound. Practice halted as they looked up towards the announcer's booth. And he heard her…

"This song is for Inuyasha Akanata. You'll Always be My baby." She announced into the microphone, intentionally leaving out that Kikyo was the one who requested the song. She gave a thumb's up sign to the booth operator. He smiled at her and the background music played and Kagome sang along.

Ohh, yeah, yeah, yeah…

We were as one, babe

For a moment in time.

And it seemed everlasting,

That you would always be mine.

Inuyasha received thumps on his back as his teammates gathered around him clapping their hands.

"Way to go, Akanata!"

"Someone's got the hots for you, huh!" They joked and laughed but Inuyasha did not even hear them, he was busy searching the crowd for Kagome. He _knew_ it was her.

Now you want to be free,

So I'll let you fly,

'Cause I know in my heart, babe,

Our love will never die, nooo…

You'll always be a part of me.

I'm part of you indefinitely.

Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.

Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby.

Kagome stepped out of the announcer's booth carrying the red roses and balloons. She made her way towards the soccer field. She couldn't help but smile when she imagines Kikyo's dark scowl. _Damn ugly witch, I would never ever lose to you!_ She told herself.

And we'll linger on.

Time can't erase a feeling strong.

No way you're ever gonna shake me.

Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.

I ain't gonna cry, no,

And I won't beg you to stay.

If you're determined to leave boy,

I will not stand in your way.

But inevitably

You'll be back again,

'Cause you know in your heart, babe,

Our love will never end.

She sang using the cordless microphone. It was serendipity on her part when she saw the announcer's booth and the speakers. She wasted no time looking for a Karaoke c.d. of the song Kikyo requested.

You'll always be a part of me.

I'm part of you indefinitely.

Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.

Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby.

And we'll linger on.

Time can't erase a feeling strong.

No way you're ever gonna shake me.

Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.

I know that you'll be back, boy,

When your days and your nights get a little bit colder.

I know that you'll be right back, baby.

Baby, believe me, it's only a matter of time, time.

She was a little shocked when she saw the crowd. People were standing up trying to see who was singing. _So this was Kikyo's plan, huh? Embarrass me? Not in a million years._ She saw Inuyasha and smiled at him. He was smiling when he saw her, as if he _knew_ it was her. She glanced up and saw Sango and Miroku beaming at her.

You'll always be a part of me.

I'm part of you indefinitely.

Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.

Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby.

And we'll linger on.

Time can't erase a feeling strong.

No way you're ever gonna shake me.

Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.

He walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. Mine. He couldn't help but think as she sang for him.

You'll always be a part of me.

I'm part of you indefinitely.

Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.

Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby.

And we'll linger on.

Time can't erase a feeling strong.

No way you're ever gonna shake me.

Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.

No way you're ever gonna shake me

No way you're ever gonna shake me.

He lifted her up and kissed her when she finished singing. The crowd catcalled, whistled and clapped. Yup, they had to admit it was a good show.


	21. Sweet Surrender

CHAPTER 20: SWEET SURRENDER

Kagome and Inuyasha spent their Valentine's Day holed up in his apartment. He took her out for dinner, but the waiting lines were so long that Kagome suggested they should just go back to his apartment. After a lot of cajoling, the silver-haired hunk relented. They dropped by a video store to rent movies. They bought popcorn, soda, candies and chocolates for their movie marathon. Kagome promised Inuyasha that she'd cook for him and she did. They were in the middle of their second movie when Inuyasha noticed Kagome trying valiantly not to fall asleep.

"Hey, want to sleep now?" He asked, dragging her to him, cradling her head gently on his lap.

"Hmmm?" Kagome sleepily replied.

"Okay, let's sleep then." He helped Kagome to her feet. Shaking her head slightly to wake herself up, she looked for her bag and kissed him sleepily on the cheeks.

"Bye, Inu-kun. See you tomorrow." She announced heading for the doorway.

"Where do you think are you going?" Inuyasha smiled as Kagome bumped sleepily on one of the couches.

"Home, of course, where else?" She replied fully awake now hissing at the couch.

"You're home." He said.

"Duh, home is with Sango, _Baka!_ She smiled at him putting her shoes on.

"No, Kagome. Home is with me."

"That's very sweet, Inu-kun."

"I mean it." He replied

"I was not kidding either but I have to go."

"Stay with me." He silently told her.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not ready to have sex yet if that's what you're thinking, I like being a virgin." She looked at him teasingly.

"I have no plans of losing my virginity tonight too, don't worry." He replied, a little annoyed.

"You're a virgin! Come on." Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Would it matter if I'm not?

"No, not to me at least." Kagome replied.

"I thought so too. So do you think I'd lie about it? I'm embarrassed just having this discussion with you right now." He crossed his arms. "Is it so hard to believe?"

Kagome blushed. "Not really but with that woman and you doing, umm…what you were doing, I kind of assumed…." Kagome trailed off.

"The problem with you Kagome is you assume too much." Inuyasha smirked at her. "It's already late, I _insist_ that you sleep here tonight. "

"But what about school?" She stammered.

"We are in same block, remember?" Inuyasha insisted leading her to her old room.

"But, but, what about my clothes?"

"I bought a few for you, pajamas, pants, blouses…" he muttered not looking at her.

"Oh, smooth, I'm _assuming_ you did not have this planned?" Kagome asked standing in front of him.

"Guilty as charged and covered with shame," He smiled disarmingly at her.

Fine, let me take a bath first. We agreed on not losing our chastity tonight, right?" She smiled as she sailed past him towards her old bathroom.

Kagome and Inuyasha slept in his room. He does not know what's more frustrating, sleeping next to her or sleeping without her. He listened to her even breathing and sighed softly as he drew her closer to him, throwing a leg over hers in a possessive manner.

_He trailed sweet kisses_ _from her jaw to her neck. She gasped loudly loving the feel of his lips on her skin. His hands roamed her body freely, unbuttoning her top. She felt feverish as he kissed the skin he bared. Her top came off. He fumbled with her bra and_ _she groaned_ _impatiently at him. Pushing him a little_ _she unclasped the_ _silk underwear and bared_ _her_ _softness to him._ _He groaned taking her left nipple into his mouth. She arched her back_ _bringing her flesh closer to his eager mouth. She moaned beneath_ _him as he_ _brought his mouth back to her neck sucking her_ _at her quivering_ _flesh…_

Kagome woke with a start, sweating profusely. She blushed when she remembered her dream. _Arrrgghh… Too much Harlequin Romance!_ She gave herself a mental shake. She looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form and smiled. _He looks like a baby when he sleeps._ She tiptoed out of his room to wash her face. She left a note on his bedside table explaining that she had to go home first because Sango is surely worried about her. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and put on the clothes she wore the night before.

"Good Morning. Hey, you just got home?" Sango greeted her. She was blow-drying her hair and she eyed Kagome curiously.

"Yes, and don't ask questions. I have to take a bath first."

"Okay. Better hurry or we'll be late." Sango warned her.

Kagome quickly changed. Not bothering to dry her hair. She let her black tresses fall down her back.

"Kagome, Sango!" Tanya, a foreign exchange student ran towards them. They both don't like her, she always seemed so eager for gossips.

"Oh, hi." They both said.

"Did you hear the news?" She asked them her eyes glowing with excitement.

"What news?" Kagome answered.

"Kikyo is telling everyone that Inuyasha is gay!" She practically jumped up and down while she relayed this to Sango and Kagome.

"What!"

"Yes, she told everyone that she and Inuyasha were so close to doing it but Inuyasha stopped. Apparently she did not appeal to him like she appeals to most men so she concluded that he's gay!"

"What kind of a twisted logic is that!" Kagome snarled pinning the blond woman down with her blue-gray eyes.

"Umm…that's…what…Oh, my. I'm late for class already. See you around." Tanya sped off.

"What the! I'm going to kill that witch for sure!"

They found Inuyasha sitting quietly in a corner. Miroku sat beside him, patting his shoulder every now and then.

"Hey man, it's not worth it." Miroku comforted his friend.

But Inuyasha's mind was on something else. What would Kagome think? Would she doubt him?

"Inuyasha…" Kagome touched his shoulder lightly.

He grasped her hand and said nothing. Kagome let him hold on to her. She would glance at him every now and then to check if he's okay. The four friends went to the cafeteria silently. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand. He seemed to be in deep thought. They sat at their usual table. Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffened when they heard Kikyo's voice.

"I mean what real man would stop with presented with the goods, right?" She asked her friends airily.

"Unless of course if he's gay!" One of Kikyo's friends commented laughing shrilly.

Inuyasha's blood was boiling. He felt like hitting the dumb bitch. He took steadying breaths trying his hardest to control himself. He and his brother were brought up to believe that it's a display of cowardice to hit women.

"Yes, _I_ was naked and willing." If it were any man he would have grabbed the opportunity and fucked me to oblivion but you know what he did? He stopped and he left!

Kagome's temper was boiling. She glanced at Inuyasha's clinched fist and stood up. She turned him a little to face her. She slowly straddled his lap and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha stiffened for a second and relaxed against her.

"Awww, I'm so touched, my baby. You did all that for me? You must love very much." Kagome cooed putting her arms around him. Sango and Miroku dropped their jaws. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. He tugged at her short skirt which moved higher up her thigh when she sat astride him. Nuzzling her neck, he took his black leather jacket off and covered her thighs with it. Inuyasha leaned up kissing Kagome. His heart nearly stopped when she opened her mouth to him allowing him full access. He hugged her closer to him deepening the kiss.

"Are you dumb bitch? He left me while I was naked. Something must be wrong with him!" Kikyo shrieked stomping her foot in frustration. She imagined many different scenes between Kagome and Inuyasha after her "revelation" and making out in broad daylight is not one of them.

Kagome stopped at the sound of Kikyo's voice and licked his lower lip smiling naughtily. She toyed with Inuyasha's silver locks absentmindedly as she looked coldly at the older girl.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove Kikyo but my man finds it extremely hard to keep his hands off me and he'd never run away from me even when I was fully clothed. No, something must be wrong with _you."_ Kagome turned her back from Kikyo and met Inuyasha's twinkling eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" Inuyasha asked her, looking deeply into her eyes, baring his soul to her.

Kagome sighed, shoving his bangs away from his face. She looked lovingly into his eyes. "It took you so long to realize _Baka!_ Yes and I love you too." She replied bringing her face closer to his. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

**Author's Note: Awww…young love! More to come**.


	22. Keeping It Secret

CHAPTER 21: KEEPING IT SECRET

"Stop wiggling, I'm trying to study."

"I am not wiggling!"

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Fine Inuyasha, let's just take our clothes off and get over this. What does it matter if we flunk our exams, heavy petting is totally the key to success." Kagome rolled her eyes at a grinning Inuyasha.

"Stop, Kagome." Inuyasha replied eyeing his girlfriend's white denim shorts and baby blue and white spaghetti-strapped blouse.

"Why?"

"Because you're turning me on." Inuyasha replied wickedly.

"Ewww…Miroku!" Kagome yelled at the couple who took over her and Sango's kitchen to brave calculus.

"Hai."

"Stay away from my boyfriend. He's turning into you!" Kagome replied giggling. It was the third week of March and two words scared them shitless - Final Exams. They were reviewing like crazy and Kagome was sharing their sofa with Inuyasha who couldn't seem to keep still. Inuyasha had tried convincing Kagome to stay with him but Kagome wouldn't leave Sango roommate-less and she reasoned they'd probably make out like there's no tomorrow and not get anything done.

"Ack! Hentai." They heard Sango screamed.

_Thud!_

"Okay, pay up. I won. Ten minutes."

"Argh, I lost again. You seem to be reading Miroku's mind pretty well." Kagome joked. They were placing bets on how long the intervals are between Sango's scream of "hentai."

"I'm tired Kagome. Let's do something else." Inuyasha whined tugging at his white three-fourths shirt.

"Like what?" Kagome replied yawning.

"Let's make out."

"You're such a pervert." Kagome threw her pillow at him.

"I was just kidding, but I wouldn't mind if you'd take what I said seriously." Inuyasha replied sticking his tongue at Kagome as the pillow sailed past him.

"You're impossible." Kagome stood up retrieving her pillow and jamming it in Inuyasha's face.

"Hey, woman. Stop that!" Inuyasha uttered as he held Kagome's wrists.

"You don't play fair, you're stronger! Ack!" Kagome was flipped unto her back and she tried twisting away from Inuyasha's tickles.

"You're not getting away from me." Inuyasha pinned her underneath his body and proceeded to tickle Kagome.

"Guys, aren't you tired?" I'm tired of seeing sines and cosines. They're making my head - Oh, Is sex education a part of our curriculum? Miroku grinned at them noting their suggestive position.

"It's not what you think…" Kagome began, slightly panting from exertion.

"It _is_ what you think so leave us alone…." Inuyasha threatened his friend playfully and he couldn't help but smile as Kagome blushed.

"Hey, Sango, Let's review whatever subject Inuyasha and Kagome are studying, their session is more exciting!" Miroku joked at his girlfriend.

"Can't keep your hands off each other, huh?" Sango stood beside Miroku looking at Inuyasha's naughty grin and Kagome's blushing face.

"Back off people, Inuyasha get off me." Kagome commanded regaining her composure.

"Aw, I'm sort of enjoying where I am, darling." Came the wicked reply.

"Inuyasha!"

"Okay, my baby can't take a joke." Inuyasha got up and helped Kagome to her feet.

"Who are you and what did you do to my wholesome boyfriend?" Kagome playfully jabbed Inuyasha's stomach.

He caught her wrist and pulled her into his embrace. "I love you." He whispered into her lips.

"I hate it when they do that, makes me want to ravish you, Sango." Miroku grabbed Sango's behind.

"Ack! Hentai!

_Thud!_

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at their wrist watches. "Damn, ten minutes flat!" Kagome stated.

"I won again. Okay woman, pay up!"

Kagome's cell phone vibrated. She looked at the text message she received and smiled. "I love you…" the message said.

"I love you too." Kagome leaned to her right and kissed Inuyasha's cheek.

"Come on, get a room." Sango and Miroku both whispered as Inuyasha turned his head and kissed Kagome on the lips.

"Good luck with the exams love." Inuyasha whispered.

"You too." Kagome smiled.

"Good morning. The first part of final exams will start in two minutes; I believe you all know your seat numbers. Get yourselves settled." Their proctor announced followed by shuffling of feet as they proceeded to their assigned seats.

"Man that was tough." Miroku grumbled massaging his temple.

"Don't remind me and we have more tomorrow." Sango groaned.

"Okay, let's all go home and study." Kagome brightly told the haggard pair.

"How about, you and Inuyasha study while Sango and I sleep."

"Fair enough. I'm offering my pad for today's study session." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome sighed and leaned against him.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Kikyo approached the pair giving Inuyasha a flirtatious look. Inuyasha looked up but did not say anything.

"Look, I'm sorry, I did not know what came over me…." Kikyo lamely stated quailing under Inuyasha's stare. Kagome felt him tensed. She twisted a little and tiptoed, kissing Inuyasha passionately on the lips. She had meant to reassure him but lost herself to the kiss. They hesitantly broke apart for air.

"Go away, Kikyo. Can't you see we're making out?" Kagome didn't take her laughing eyes off Inuyasha's and held her breath when he dipped his head and kissed her again.

_Hmp. I'll get you for this little girl. Just wait and see._ Kikyo looked disgustingly at the couple and left.

"You have a way of getting my attention, Kagome." Inuyasha murmured laughing.

"And you have a way of taking my breath away." She murmured back giggling as both Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes.

"Ugh! Enough already! Ants are crawling towards where you're standing!" Miroku teased.

"Why not?" Inuyasha demanded a little irritated.

"Because I don't feel comfortable telling everyone at home just yet." Kagome explained again.

"You don't feel comfortable being with me?" He challenged. It was a day after the final exams and Inuyasha was at Sango and Kagome's apartment helping Kagome with the packing.

"No silly." She looked at her boyfriend. He looked like a little child sitting on her bed - an irate child.

"Baby…." Kagome sat beside him. "Please, it's just a bit awkward telling everyone that we stopped being best friends and decided to take the relationship further. I say we give a little time for them to adjust to the idea and not shock Mama and Auntie Izza to a coma.

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay, two weeks, Kagome. I'm giving you two weeks to tell them or else I'll do things my way."

"Did anyone tell you you're such a sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I've been told that a lot of times."

Kagome raised her brows and stood up with her hands on her hips. "Oh really, by whom?"

Inuyasha laughed grabbing Kagome by the waist. "I like it when you act jealous…"

"I am not jealous!"

"You are, admit it!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"So what if I am?"

"I love it."

"Would you love it if _I_ make you jealous?" Kagome replied slyly.

"Don't dare." Inuyasha growled.

"Why not?" Kagome taunted.

"Because, it will just make me kiss you like this…" Kagome's protest died in her lips as Inuyasha put his lips in hers.


	23. Birthday Surprise

**Warning: Citrus….**

CHAPTER 22: BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

The Higurashis were dining with the Akanatas one Friday evening. It has been five days since Kagome and Inuyasha's arrival. Kagome, who was sitting across Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Akanata and beside Inuyasha, was talking animatedly to Sesshoumaru who sat at the head of the table. Inuyasha looked on seemingly bored and nodded curtly at the waiter who brought his drink.

"I am actually beginning to wonder if he likes being thumped in the head so much because he continues to grope Sango's bottom even if she smacks - " Kagome stopped talking, her eyes narrowing.

"What is it, Princess?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

"Nothing." Kagome replied and stole a glance at a seemingly bored Inuyasha. _What the hell is this Baka doing!_ She thought throwing a knife at a nonchalant Inuyasha in her head as she felt his hand on her lap.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Mrs. Higurashi asked, concerned.

"Yes, Mama."

"You looked flush, dear. Are you feeling ill?" Mrs. Akanata asked a flustered Kagome.

"I'm okay Auntie Izza." Kagome tried to smile at her godmother.

"So as I was say - ing…ahhmmm…" Kagome cleared her throat as she felt Inuyasha slid his hand lower. She could feel the heat creeping from her neck to her face. Inuyasha looked at her with a bored expression.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her, he looked innocent but his eyes were brimming with mirth.

"Why, of course, Inuyasha? Why wouldn't I be? Excuse me, everyone. Comfort room." She smiled as she stood up.

"Want me to accompany you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'll be okay, brother."

Kagome sighed loudly as she entered the women's comfort room. _Damn that baka! Wait till I get my hands on you, Inuyasha!_ _I'm going to make you pay!_ She frowned as she applied lip gloss on her pink lips. _How dare he embarrass me like that?_

"Eeppp!" Kagome screamed as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She saw herself wide-eyed and looking scared with a grinning Inuyasha on the mirror.

"You..!"

"Hi, love."

"Don't hi lov -" Kagome groaned when she felt his lips on hers. She missed him. It was difficult for both of them to act just friendly towards each other. Everytime she sees him, she felt like running to him and wrapping her arms around him instead of just giving him a friendly peck.

"God, Kagome, I missed you." Inuyasha breathed in her hair.

"I missed you, too."

"Let's tell them. I don't care what they would say. I would die if I have to spend another week like this. This is plain torture." Kagome heard the pain in his voice.

"Okay, let's tell them before classes starts."

"What! That's almost two fucking months away!"

"Let's wait till then…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"We're not getting into that kind of philosophical bullshit with whys and because again…" Inuyasha warned holding her head between his hands. He looked at her kiss-swollen lips and groaned claiming her lips for the second time. He pulled her to one of the cubicles and they kissed each other hungrily. Kagome clung to his shoulder for support moaning softly as she felt his tongue entered her mouth. Inuyasha reacted to her moan hugging her closer to him. He lifted her a little and positioned his thigh in between hers. Kagome whimpered as a different kind of sensation took over her body. She gasped when Inuyasha nibbled at her neck and arched her back when she felt his hand caressing her breasts. She opened her eyes when she felt him stilled.

"Inuyasha…?" She whispered touching his arm.

He opened his eyes slowly and her heart ached as she saw love and yearning reflect in their golden depths.

I need you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he leaned his head against the cubicle wall trying very hard to control his emotions.

They agreed that Kagome should go back to their table first. She tried her best to look and act normal smiling genuinely at her mother and godmother's concerned gazes.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. The comfort room was full." She lied

Inuyasha came in after three minutes. He had told them he needed to place a call. The rest of the evening was pleasant as they talked and laughed like they always do. Sesshoumaru displayed a trace of annoyance when Mrs. Akanata went on with her lecture about Sesshoumaru's love life or lack of it.

"Dear, you're twenty-six. You should think about settling down." Mrs. Akanata insisted.

"Drop it, mother." Sesshoumaru cautioned.

"I am just a little worried, dear. I could set you up with one of my friend's daughters. You seemed shy around girls."

Inuyasha sniggered loudly and Kagome coughed trying to hide her giggle.

"I am fine, mother but do not expect an heir from me too soon. I'll let Inuyasha handle that department." Sesshoumaru raised his brow at his brother drawing everyone's attention to the younger Akanata.

"Oh, I see. Do you have anyone special, darling?" Mrs. Akanata asked innocently and Kagome choked on her drink.

"Yes," Was Inuyasha's curt reply.

"Great, when do we get to meet her?" Sesshoumaru smoothly interjected. Kagome kicked Inuyasha's foot warning him.

"In time." Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha's birthday was fast approaching and Mrs. Akanata planned a big surprise party for him which she kept from Kagome knowing she would be tempted to tell her best friend about it. She had invited all their family friends and the employees of the Akanata group of companies. For safety measures, she sent Inuyasha to Tokyo with the alibi of letting him get the feel of co-managing the company with his older brother. Inuyasha had been unhappy with her decision but with a lot of wheedling he complied. She was eager to meet her younger son's girlfriend and was disappointed when she realized she and Kagome's mother failed in bringing the two youngsters closer. According to Lora it seems Kagome has someone special too considering how she spends hours talking to someone on her cell phone. The visitors began arriving at half past six and she greeted all of them with grace borne from hosting hundreds of parties.

"Hello, son. Where are you?" She answered her cell phone.

"I'm on my way, mother. Inuyasha went to get Kagome. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Bye." Mrs. Akanata smiled when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice. He has always been formal and she desires nothing more than to see him settled with a family of his own. Her Sesshoumaru took over their business right after college and she feared being too busy kept him from thinking about settling down. She sighed as she tucked her phone away.

"Love, I'm on my way. I'll be there in less than thirty minutes" Inuyasha called to inform Kagome.

"Okay, I'm finished dressing. Mama went ahead saying she needs to help Auntie Izza." Kagome answered while arranging her hair into an intricate style. She gave up and settled with letting her waist-length hair cascade down her back, two diamond studded clips kept her bangs away from her face.

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye. Drive safely, Inuyasha." She was about to put her phone down when…

"Kagome..."

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too. Happy Birthday." She smiled into the phone and blew him a kiss.

Inuyasha was excited. He had not seen Kagome for four days and the separation almost killed him. They spent hours talking over the phone which made the ache greater. He longed to touch her, kiss her lips and hug her close. He told his mother he wants his birthday to be simple with only Kagome and her mother as guests. He loathes big parties, crowds annoy him. He felt the familiar tug in his heart when he saw the Higurashi's black and gold gate. The guard saw him and pushed a button to open the gates. He nodded at him when he passed by.

Kagome stood up when she heard his car. She took one look at her silk lavender knee-length outfit and went to the door to meet him.

Inuyasha caught his breath when he saw her. She looked like a goddess with her hair bellowing in the wind. The dress was knee-length and strapless. Diamond studs covered the upper part. She had on black diamond-studded stilettos and a matching bag.

"Inuyasha…" She smiled at him while she slowly descended the steps.

"Hello, Kagome." He smiled back feeling suddenly conscious in his black suit.

"Ready?" She asked him tiptoeing, to give him a peck on the cheek.

He groaned and was about to kiss her on the lips when she leaned back.

"Not here…" She whispered and he became aware of the butler looking at them from the door.

Kagome took his hand and led him to his car.

"You look handsome, my love."

"Stop teasing, Kagome or I might not last the night." He smiled at her and backed out of the driveway.

They arrived at a very dark and quiet mansion.

"Where's everybody?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha pulled the car to a stop.

"They must be in the gardens." He told her he walked to her side and opened her door. "You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear kissing her cheeks.

"I know, but thanks for confirming." Kagome flippantly replied smoothing her dress. "You don't look bad yourself." She teased.

They were laughing as they walked up the dimly-lit steps holding hands. The mansion looked eerily dark. Kagome was about to turn the knob when Inuyasha pulled her to him kissing her hungrily. All the loneliness of being away from her for four days gutted at his soul and he refused to share her with anybody just yet. He groaned as he pulled her closer. His heart flipped when she sighed contentedly into his mouth. He leaned away from her to place small kisses down her neck. She tilted her head to give him full access and he almost died. He dragged his mouth back to her lips and proceeded to kiss her senseless. Kagome was glad that he was supporting her because she was sure she wouldn't be able to stand on her own.

"Inuyasha…" She whined when she felt his hand caressed her back.

"Shh…I'm here, love." She felt him open the door and she blindly stepped inside moaning again when she felt his lips upon hers drugging her senses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped loudly as his tongue went past her lips to explore her mouth.

She did not know what it was but something was off. Something was not right. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked confused at the glowing chandeliers. _It was dark when we came in._ She thought dazedly.

"Inuyasha…" She tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grip.

"Inuyasha!" She whispered urgently but he took her mouth into his again and proceeded to nuzzle her neck.

"INUYASHA!" She practically screamed in his ears.

"Umm… what is it, love?" he answered her absent-mindedly missing the panic in her voice.

She stood still as if petrified and he twisted his head to see what she was looking at. The sight made him wince inwardly as _hundreds_ of open-mouthed gaze clashed with his.

"Well, well, well… Happy Birthday, little brother…Surprise…."

**Author's Note: Busted! Hahahaha**!


	24. Flowers and Bees

CHAPTER 23: FLOWERS AND BEES

"Explain yourself, Inuyasha." Mrs. Akanata stated sitting herself in the purple and gold couch of the second floor family room. They could still hear the laughing and the loud music from the party below.

Inuyasha scowled at his mother never letting go of Kagome's hand. "What is there to explain mother?" He challenged.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi softly called her daughter who had her head bowed low and staring intently at her lap.

"Kagome is not to blame, it is entirely my fault." Inuyasha stated hotly gripping Kagome's hand tightly.

Sesshoumaru observed all these with amused eyes. His gaze lingered on Inuyasha who was glaring at them all holding Kagome's hand and at Kagome who acted as if a guillotine would chop off her head anytime.

"I am not saying that it is Kagome's fault, Inuyasha…" Mrs. Akanata said.

"So what are you trying to say, mother?" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, you caused quiet an entrance there. We just want to know…." Mrs. Higurashi sighed rubbing her temple slowly.

"Dear, you admitted to having a girlfriend and Kagome is your best friend and what we witnessed down there was everything but friendly…" Mrs. Akanata searched her younger sons flushed face.

"We were just umm, surprised to see both of you in a compromising situation…" Mrs. Higurashi lamely finished.

"How long has this been going on?" Mrs. Akanata frowned. "Did he force you, Kagome?" Mrs. Akanata sounded alarmed. This was all too much for Kagome whose shoulders shook trying her hardest not to laugh aloud. The situation was just too hilarious.

_Force me? Was I struggling? Yeah, right!_ _"_ She could not help but think. She refrained from saying anything for fear of saying the wrong thing. She was deadly embarrassed to have three of the most important people in her life watch her and Inuyasha make out.

"Stop it, mother you're making her cry!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome close cradling her tenderly on his lap oblivious to the uncomfortable coughs of the older women, he wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed her head repeatedly.

"Hush, baby. I'm not going to let them hurt…" Inuyasha cooed making Kagome giggle all the more.

"Kagome…" Kagome heard her mother's concerned voice.

"Oh, my God, this has got to stop." Kagome said laughing out loud.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes, I am. Everyone please, Inuyasha did not force me. Inuyasha is my boyfriend for more than a month now and no Mama, we are so going to talk about flowers and bees tonight." Kagome rolled her eyes at her mother's expression.

_Flashback_

"Kagome…."

"Mama?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well, my darling, you're a woman now…."

"Huh?" Kagome asked feeling a little confused.

"Remember the blood in your underwear this morning…."

"Mama! We're not talking about that right now!" Kagome moaned covering her ears.

"This is something that you have to know, Kagome. Girls have flowers and boys have bees, ummm…and…."

"Mama, my sex education teacher discussed in full length enough the reproductive health _men_ and _women_ to last me a lifetime. I also know that when a man and a woman sleep together, a _woman_ gets pregnant and after nine months delivers a baby! "

"Oh…" Mrs. Higurashi starred at her twelve-year-old daughter.

_End of Flashback_

"Put me down Inuyasha, you're embarrassing Mama and Auntie Izza and I could not stand the amused look on Sesshy's face anymore." Kagome kissed her boyfriend's cheek and proceeded to stand up.

"You're going out?" Mrs. Akanata asked, puzzled.

"Yes, we are Auntie. We are so sorry for not telling you but we were a little apprehensive on how you would react. I am _the_ girlfriend Inuyasha referred to the last time we dined. We planned to tell you before the next semester starts but well…Surprise!" She said kneeling in front of Inuyasha's mother holding both her godmother's hands in hers.

"We're sorry for disappointing you and I'm sorry that you have to find out the way you did…" Inuyasha kissed Mrs. Higurashi's cheeks.

"I'm glad, Kagome…"

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"I'm glad you both came around, we were hoping you'd end up together and no we're not disappointed, we're actually happy. Had you not got together on your own, your mother and I would have put matters into our hands." Mrs. Akanata smiled and embraced the lovely young girl.

"And Inuyasha, if you break my daughter's heart, you'll never hear the end of it…" Mrs. Higurashi kissed Inuyasha's cheek and patted him on the back.

"I wish you luck, Kagome. Considering how much of an idiot my brother is. But, welcome to the family." Sesshoumaru hugged Kagome and kissed her cheek. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha smirked.

"Baby, wake up…" Inuyasha kissed her soundly.

"Five minutes…" Kagome sleepily said.

"You told me _that_ ten minutes ago." Inuyasha replied lying down beside her, caressing her face.

"If you're not going to wake up in two minutes I'll take your clothes off and kiss every inch of…ouch!"

"Shut up pervert!" Kagome stood up abruptly punching Inuyasha's stomach.

"Love, take a bath already because you're starting to stink…" Inuyasha grinned.

"What! Arrgghh, you…!" Kagome leaped at Inuyasha and they rolled around the large bed tickling each other.

"Kagome, Inuyasha….." Mrs. Higurashi entered Kagome's bedroom carrying a tray.

"I'm going to get you for that…" Kagome got off Inuyasha abruptly and she straightened her pajamas nervously. "I swear we weren't doing anything, Mama."

"Help, Auntie Lora! Kagome was going to get her way with me!" Inuyasha joked pretending to cower away from Kagome.

"You _Baka,_ you wish!" Kagome replied going after him and choking him with a pillow.

"You're violent, love!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Ahemm…Children." Mrs. Higurashi coughed to call their attention.

"I'm sorry, Mama." Kagome stood up and picked the scattered pillows.

"I'm sorry Kagome can't take her hands off me, Auntie." Inuyasha said and ran to hide behind Mrs. Higurashi's back.

"Arrgghh! Come back here!"

"Kagome, take a bath already. It's ten in the morning." Mrs. Higurashi smiled putting the tray down and started tidying Kagome's bed.

"We have a surprise for you, two." She smiled at her daughter who was at the act of throttling a laughing Inuyasha.

"Surprise? What?" Kagome totally forgot about throttling Inuyasha as she hugged her mother.

"Later." She smiled fondly at her daughter.

"Good morning… Auntie Izza, you're here too!" Kagome squealed as she ran up to hug her godmother.

"We'll…what's the surprise about?" Inuyasha asked and frowned as Kagome snatched the hotdog he was chewing.

"We got your grades yesterday. The university mailed them to us." Mrs. Akanata smiled.

"And both of you did well, more than well, you both received the University Award for Academic Excellence."

"Hmmm…so?" Inuyasha replied. Both he and Kagome received that award during the first semester too so he does not know why they are making it into such a big deal.

Mrs. Akanata smiled at her younger son's attitude. "Well, we decided to give you a gift."

"What gift?" Kagome took the glass of orange juice Inuyasha was holding in his hand and sipped from it.

"Hey….!"

"Back off, Inu-kun, I'm thirsty!" Kagome made a face.

"We decided to give you a vacation." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Mom, we're already on vacation." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"We decided to give you and two other friends a two-week vacation to Las Vegas." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Kagome shrieked.

**Author's Note: Please wait for the next chapter "Viva Last Vegas!"**


	25. Viva Las Vegas

CHAPTER 24: VIVA LAS VEGAS!

"I'm so excited, Kagome! I should really encourage you to study harder to get vacations like this that is if you take me with you." Sango squealed eagerly as they pushed their way out of the Mc Carran International Airport.

"And I should probably do the same thing to Inuyasha." Miroku said pushing his trolley in front of him.

"I'm a little dizzy…" Inuyasha moaned.

"Oh, my baby is not feeling well?"

"We're staying at the Four Season's Hotel!" Sango continued not paying attention to a pale Inuyasha.

"Yeah, although I wouldn't have minded if we stay in one of those casino-hotels with hot, hot girls…" Miroku smiled dreamily.

"Hentai!" Sango smacked him hard on the head.

A limousine fetched the four friends. Inuyasha slept while the three chatted.

"Oh, I'm so excited….."

"We know, dear Sango. You've mentioned that a hundred times already…" Miroku smiled looking at his girlfriend's rosy face.

Inuyasha smiled from Kagome's lap kissing the palm of Kagome's hand. _This is too perfect…_He thought idly.

They were given two rooms - one for Inuyasha and Miroku, the other for Kagome and Sango. The first day was uneventful as they stayed in their hotel to let Inuyasha sleep his jetlag away.

The next day, they surveyed the hotels and stayed away from the casinos as they promised Inuyasha and Kagome's mother.

"How could you be in Vegas and not gamble?" Miroku complained on their fifth day. They went to the Nevada Convention Center that morning for some sight-seeing.

"It's called willpower, Miroku." Inuyasha taunted laughing at his friend. They were having breakfast in the girls' bedroom.

"Man, looking at a dreary building is not sight-seeing to me. Come on guys, we're not minors here. A little fun?" Miroku looked frustrated,

"Miroku, that is the reason why Mama and Auntie Izza made us stay at the Four Seasons and not in one of those hotel casinos. We're supposed to enjoy the sights and not gamble our inheritance away." Kagome smiled as she and Sango leafed through the new Cosmopolitan magazine they bought.

"Yeah, but the torture…." Miroku groaned.

"Don't worry honey, I'll make it worth your while." Sango winked.

Kagome could not help but feel uneasy. _Did Sango and Miroku… Couldn't be, that's impossible. Is it?"_ Inuyasha watched amused as Kagome's facial expression changed from confusion to uneasiness and back to confusion again. He stood up and lifted Kagome off the couch settling her on his lap.

"What's bothering you, love?"

"Nothing." Kagome replied.

"And that nothing is making you blush?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Ummm…."

"It has something to do with what Sango told Miroku, right?"

"You can read minds now?" Kagome smiled wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"No, but I can read you…"

"Oh, that's bad and here I was thinking I conned you." She giggled kissing his nose.

"Hey, virgins!" Miroku called their attention.

"Shove it, Miroku!" Inuyasha replied a telltale blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Oopps, sorry. Did I touch a nerve there?" Miroku smiled evilly.

"What is it, perv?" Kagome raise her brow at their smiling friend.

"What's the itinerary tomorrow? Are we going to visit a monastery and may be stay there for good?" Miroku teased.

"We're going to Red Rock Canyon." Kagome replied stretching and yawning as she laid her head in Inuyasha's shoulder.

"But that's more than a few hours drive." Miroku protested snatching the map from Sango's hand.

"Yes. The good news is we're renting a car." Kagome replied smiling with her eyes closed.

"And…." Miroku asked. The smiles on both Inuyasha and Kagome's face making him uneasy.

"And you're driving us there." Inuyasha grinned.

"Don't worry Miroku, Sango will make it worth your while." Kagome mocked making Sango blush.

On the twelfth day, the girls shopped like crazy while the men tried their hands at golf. Kagome could not help but feel bored. She had to admit her mother dampened her excitement when she announced they better not do anything "crazy." _Crazy is relative, crazy like sex, gambling and booze or crazy like spend like crazy or sleep like crazy just like what we're doing now._ She thought as she yawned and changed channels. She had to admit, letting the relationship out in the open meant less passionate encounters' between Inuyasha and her. _May because our families know about it and it would embarrass us to death if they find us in another compromising' situation like they did on his birthday._ She could not help but go red when she thought how they probably looked like sex-starved teen-agers. _And in front of_ _their_ _employees at that. Argghhh. Got to take a bath._

"Let's do something wild just for tonight." Miroku told Inuyasha, his eyes brimming with excitement.

"I'm straight, Miroku." Inuyasha teased.

"Idiot, I meant let's go to one of those havens with beaconing, blinking lights." Miroku laughed at his friend's jibe.

"Oh, that…" Inuyasha smiled. "Let's ask the girls. If Kagome says yes than we will."

"Obedient puppy." Miroku patted Inuyasha's head.

"Perverted ass." Inuyasha frowned at him.

"No." Kagome repeated.

"Kagome, we're leaving tomorrow. What's one night of fun?" Miroku argued.

"I said no." Kagome stubbornly stated.

Sango and Inuyasha watched the two helplessly. The argument had started when Miroku sauntered to the girls' bedroom and informed them of his desire. Sango was excited but Kagome was pissed.

"What if something bad happens?" Kagome argued.

"How do you define bad? They can't possibly throw us in jail for going there, it's LEGAL to gamble here, Kagome and if I might add, we're of age so stop acting like we're twelve." Miroku countered.

"Miroku…." Inuyasha warned.

"I mean, I'm sorry if I'm acting such an ass but we're already here, what is just a night of getting a life?"

Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend's wavering resolve.

"Love, let's let Miroku and Sango leave. I'll stay here with you." Inuyasha walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for being such a prude, Miroku but I promised Mama."

"Kagome, it's just for a night. What could go horribly wrong for one night. One night, Kagome. One night is all I ask. Our parents wouldn't even know. Come on, I would embarrass myself when I tell my grand kids that we went to Las Vegas for two weeks and played golf and watched TV." Miroku was not the debating club's president when he was in high school for nothing.

Kagome seemed to think hard. _One night. What could go wrong in_ _one_ _night?_ _Besides_ _he has a_ _point, spending two weeks in Vegas and not taste the night life is kind of lame even for me._ "Okay." Kagome finally replied as Miroku grabbed Sango and twirled the brown-haired girl around.

"Now, I know why Sango slept with you, Miroku." Kagome smiled.

"I know, my charms are irresistible, but do flatter me more…" Miroku replied as he put Sango back on her feet.

"No, not the charms." Kagome naughtily countered. "You have a smooth tongue…"

"What!" Miroku half-yelled. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It's for you to find out. Now both of you leave this room, Sango and I are going to prepare for tonight." Kagome pushed the two boys outside.

As the girls stood in front of the large mirror in their bathroom.

"Sango, did you really…" Kagome tentatively asked her friend.

"Did I what?" Sango raised her brow at Kagome.

"I mean, did you really sleep with Miroku?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it felt right."

"Aren't you scared, what if you don't end up with him?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Kagome, it crossed my mind too. And for weeks I tortured myself with the thought that I am losing something more. I might lose my appeal to him because I've given in and I might lose him in the process but when I feel how much he loves me and how much I love him, it ceases to matter. What matters is the now with him and me. We'll deal with tomorrow later."

"Oh, deep…" Kagome joked looking at her friend in the eye.

"You have no regrets?"

"None whatsoever. I am meant to love him and he's meant to take care of me."

"You sound like one of those heroines in our Harlequin Romances, Sango."

"And you sound like the naïve girl you are, Kagome." Sango retorted smiling.

"I am not. I'm actually worldly and experienced." Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Why, Kagome. Don't you want to, you know… with Inuyasha?"

"Stop right there! You're making me blush."

"Come on, do tell."

"I have everything planned. We will both graduate, _with honors,_ we will get married right after graduation. He'll help his brother manage their company and I'll manage ours. After two years, we will have our first child, a boy and after four years we will have our second child, a girl this time." Kagome proudly told her friend.

"Wow, you're scary." Sango frowned.

"What's so scary about that?"

"Hello, my friend. How can you be so certain about everything? Can you tell the future?"

"As long as it is my future, I can." Kagome replied with certainty. She has no idea how very wrong she was.


	26. Turning Point

**Warning: Umm…Lemony**

CHAPTER 25: TURNING POINT

Kagome had to admit Miroku was right. They would have appeared like idiots if they did not experience _this_ kind of night life. They decided to pack their things that night so they won't panic in the morning. Their plane is to leave at eleven in the morning so they have to be at the airport at ten the latest. Kagome nagged them into bringing their passports. _Just in case_ she told her annoyed companions.

They've decided that each will choose one destination for the night to be fair and as expected, Miroku's was a topless showgirl revue at The Riviera Hotel and Casino. Sango was seething with anger as the showgirls jigged their goodies in front of Miroku. Kagome had to bite her lip to avoid squirming. She was embarrassed at the sight.

"Are you okay, Kagome? Inuyasha asked.

"Great, actually." Kagome replied.

"You're blushing."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are." Inuyasha loves taunting his girlfriend. He had to keep from chuckling when he saw Kagome's appalled expression when the girls took their tops off.

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Ow, playing like the possessive wife, are we?" Inuyasha taunted pulling her close.

"In your dreams, you're enjoying this show too much, I should gouge your eyes out but Sango is ready to kill Miroku. One _bloody_ encounter is enough for the night." Kagome relaxed in Inuyasha's arms.

"Don't worry love, you're more beautiful…" He whispered.

And you've seen me like that!'

"Yes, everyday. In my dreams…"

Kagome bit her reply and blushed as Sango stood up dragging a drooling Miroku with her.

"It's only a show, Sango. You don't have to be upset." Miroku tried to reason as Sango walked ahead of him.

"I know." Sango replied tartly

"So, why aren't you talking to me?" Miroku asked.

"I just did, didn't I, you idiot! Or did you think it wasn't me you heard!" Sango replied irritated.

"Would you like to go home now, Sango? Kagome asked her friend.

"No."

"Okay, whose turn is it to choose the next destination?" Inuyasha asked trying to break the tension.

"Mine." Sango replied.

"Okay, Sango! Where do you want to go?" Kagome put her arms around Sango's shoulders trying her hardest to sound jolly.

"Here." Sango suddenly stopped walking. Kagome looked up. They were in front of Excalibur Hotel and Casino and Kagome had to smile when she read : Australia's Thunder from Down Under: A troupe of hard-bodied blokes who dance with abandon…'

"Hmmm…" Kagome smiled naughtily at her friend.

"Payback time!" They both squealed.

"Don't even think about it…" Inuyasha whispered menacingly in Kagome's ear when one of the dancers walked purposely towards her. A breathless Sango had earlier slipped a few hundred dollar bills inside one of the dancers' thong and received a kiss. Miroku looked like he was about to gut someone and Inuyasha has his hands possessively around Kagome glaring at the dancer who backed away.

"Did you see that, Kagome? I've never seen someone so handsome in my entire life!" Sango shrieked.

"May be you need your eyes checked, Sango." Miroku replied irritated.

"I can see fine, Miroku." Sango merrily retorted.

"Stop acting like a giddy high school girl!" Miroku snarled.

"I'm sorry, I did not know only idiotic men are allowed to have fun!" Sango answered back bitingly.

"Kagome did not shriek and squeal like some lovelorn idiot like you did!" Miroku argued.

"She did! Didn't you, Kagome? And I'm not some lovelorn idiot you _Baka_!" Sango yelled.

Kagome was breathless, Inuyasha had his hand beneath the table and was sensually drawing circles in her thigh. The black skirt she was wearing seemed to shrink in his touch.

"She did not!" Miroku yelled back. It's a good thing that the music was loud or else they would have been thrown out because of the ruckus Miroku and Sango were making.

Inuyasha was in another planet as he slipped his hand lower and felt Kagome's breath quickened. He had his right arm draped around her shoulders casually supporting her body which has grown limp with each stroke. He had tried to keep his hands off her bestowing only tender caresses since they arrived for fear that he might not be able to control himself and no surprise party will be there to break the heat up but…

"Are you cold?" He whispered in her ear.

"No." She answered breathlessly.

"Then why are you trembling?" he asked

"Because my horny boyfriend's hand is in between my thighs?" Kagome whispered back and Inuyasha had to laugh.

"God, I love you so." He kissed her thoroughly not minding Sango and Miroku's yelling in the background.

"I know. Now be a good boy and put your hand where it should be or…." Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's hand moved lower.

"Or?" He whispered seductively in her mouth.

"Please, Inuyasha stop…."

"Why?"

"Because if I live through this day, you won't be getting any…" She leaned closer and kissed him smiling on his lips when she felt him withdrew his hand.

_Whew!_

Kagome chose Coyote Ugly and Dance Saloon. It was already one in the morning and she had to admit she's enjoying the night.

"This is like that movie!" Sango squealed ignoring an irritated Miroku.

"You mean Coyote Ugly?" Kagome asked her excited friend.

"Yes and here we are. I hope we get to meet cute guys." Sango spoke loudly which irritated Miroku more.

They went inside and were greeted by throngs of people dancing to a very loud music. Two beautiful women in denim mini skirts and white halter top danced on top of the counter spraying water on everyone. Kagome shrieked loudly as she tried to shake excess water off her hair. She took the clip that bound her hair off and tugged at her wet tresses briskly.

"Oh, come on!" She moaned as another spray came her way wetting her fuchsia pink top.

"Let's get near the ledge, Kagome!" Sango pulled her friend and they made their way to the front. It was a riot there as shots and shots of tequila were handed to a wild crowd. Kagome craned her neck looking for Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango thrust a shot glass in her nose and she had to wince at the strong smell that wafted.

"Drink!" Sango urged. "Come on." She smiled at Kagome engagingly.

"Okay…" Kagome downed the glass and choked as the liquid seemed to burn her throat.

"Good. Classes will start when we get back, we should probably just enjoy tonight before the torture." Sango grinned handing Kagome another shot glass to down.

"Argghhh! This tastes horrible!" Kagome wrinkled her nose as she felt the liquid pass through her throat.

"Are you, okay?" Sango asked dancing with the crowd.

"I'm good, how about you and Miroku?" Kagome asked back and down another shot glass of tequila that someone handed her.

"Oh, I'm okay but I like driving him mad, though. It sparks some fun…" Sango naughtily replied.

"You're impossible." Kagome told her friend feeling a little light-headed.

Inuyasha searched the crowd for a sign of Sango and Kagome. He was getting worried. Miroku went to the second floor of the bar to see the crowd below better. Inuyasha was getting irritated as bodies slammed against him. _Where are you, Kagome?_ His ears perked suddenly when he heard a familiar voice. And there she was dancing and singing on the ledge. Looking beautifully drunk. Inuyasha sighed as he edged nearer to her.

You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby  
There was something missing  
You should've known by the tone of my voice, baby  
But you didn't listen  
You played dead  
But you never bled  
Instead you lay still in the grass  
All coiled up and hissing

And though I know all about those girls  
Still I don't remember  
Cause it was us baby, way before then  
And we're still together  
And I meant, every word I said  
When I said that I love you I meant  
That I love you forever

And I'm gonna keep on loving you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on loving you

And I meant every word I said  
When I said that I love you I meant  
That I'd love you forever

And I'm gonna keep on loving you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on lovin you

I wanna keep on lovin you

I wanna keep on lovin you

I wanna keep on lovin you

I wanna keep on lovin you

I wanna keep on lovin you

_Déjà vu._ Inuyasha thought as Kagome finished the song, blew him a kiss and fell promptly into his waiting arms. The crowd roared.

_They were inside the rented car. She straddled his lap and kissed him passionately. He moaned and leaned away from her. "Don't." He said. "Why not?" She taunted, unbuttoning his shirt. "Because I might not be able to stop." He whispered in a harsh voice as she continued to press herself against him. "Who says we're stopping?" She murmured in his ear._

Kagome turned in her sleep. She opened her eyes and closed them again. _Just a dream._ She thought.

"_We can't, love. I promised your mother we'll get married first before…ohhh…" He moaned when he felt her sleek tongue on his nipples. As if in their own accord, his hand cupped her breast and she moved closer to him. "Baby, stop. You're driving me crazy." His choppy voice reached her ear when she_ _placed open-mouthed kissed on his stomach. "Baby, stop." She heard him moan painfully as she tugged at his pants._

"_Such ugly flowers." She told him as they made their way towards the altar. "Shh…you'll offend them." He whispered in her ears as_ _he picked her up and carried her. A thin balding man smiled kindly at her and she smiled back. "Will you really_ _love_ _me for the rest of my life, Inuyasha?" She asked him toying with his cuffs_ _links as he put her down. "With all my heart, Kagome." He responded kissing her nose._ _"Do you Kagome Higurashi accept this man…"_

"_Faster…" She moaned in his ears as she arched on her back with each thrust. "Look at me, love." She heard him whisper and she fluttered her eyes open. She had to bite_ _her_ _lips as emotion_ _took over her "You're beautiful." She whispered in his ears drinking the sight above her. His long silver hair hung loosely on his shoulders and sweat fell from his forehead. "Harder…" She writhed beneath him losing herself in those golden pools_ _which are_ _darkened with passion. She closed her eyes as a new feeling spiraled from her stomach. "Faster, harder…" She heard herself plead. "Almost there…" She cried brokenly. Don't close your eyes, Kagome. Look at me." Her blue-gray gaze_ _snapped into his_ _face. "I love you,_ _always_ _remember that." He whispered_ _and she screamed her release. "Inuyasha!" She screamed his name. "I'm here, love." He thrust one last time and shuddered above her._

_Weird dream._ Kagome thought as she stretched lazily in her bed. _It's a good thing Inuyasha can't read minds or_ _else_ _I'll be in trouble._ She thought to herself smiling. _I need a bath._ She tried to sit up and felt an arm tighten around her. _What the?_ Kagome kept still.

"Sango…?" She called.

"Hmmm…close….good morning, my wife."

**Author's Note: I so llloooooooovvvvvvveeeeeeeeee this chapter! Hope you guys will enjoy. Please review if you did.** **The song Keep on Loving You,' is by The Donnas from the soundtrack of the movie Ten Things I hate About You** **(I love you, Heath Ledger!).**


	27. Reality Bites

**This chapter is for my Beta Reader** **inukaggrrl06** **(though we have not figured out how that thing works ),** **inugur112** **(your reviews inspire me, girl!),** **Princess-in-Training** **(Thank you. Your kind reviews keep me awake till four in the morning to finish new chapters.),** **livingember** **(they say great minds think alike…)** **and** **Kat** **(yeah, I could not believe they got married too, I mean Inuyasha** **_is_** **mine, I mean** **_ours_…joke!).** **Enjoy the story.**

CHAPTER 26: REALITY BITES

"Sango…?" She called.

"Hmmm…close….good morning, my wife."

Kagome felt her breath left her. She slowly turned to face the owner of the voice and saw Inuyasha's sleepy grinning face.

_Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God._

Kagome clutched the blanket closer to her breast. She squelched the temptation to duck her head inside the blanket afraid she might see herself naked and confirm her fears.

"Inuyasha, what are you…." Her face turned crimson when she realized she was staring at his naked chest. _Oh, God. This can't be happening!_ She felt like crying.

Inuyasha watched her expression with growing alarm. _What's wrong, did she regret what happened last night?_ He incredulously asked himself.

"What's wrong, love?" Inuyasha sat up abruptly and the blanket fell to his waist. Kagome moaned and stifled a sob as she turned her face away from him.

"Ummm…did…did…we…?" She couldn't bring herself to ask him. _Oh, God. Don't tell_ _me_ _the dreams were real!_" She felt like bolting out of the bed when she felt his arms go around her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He crooned in her ear.

"Did we….did….did….we….did we sleep together?" She asked him averting her gaze.

Inuyasha frowned. "Yes, love we did."

Kagome's back stiffened. _Okay, we slept together. What's the big deal? What's the big deal! Are you such an idiot! Of course it's a big deal! You slept together and you don't remember! Well, that's not entirely true; you remember telling him to go faster…harder…!_ Kagome shook her head violently willing her thoughts to go away.

"Kagome, look at me." Inuyasha commanded and Kagome turned to face him. Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Oh, God. Please don't cry. Please." Inuyasha pulled her close and she sobbed helplessly in her arms.

"What is it, baby? I'm sorry to have hurt you. I'm so sorry…" He kissed her head and stroke he back repeatedly. He felt like kicking himself for making her cry. _What upset_ _her_ _so much?_ He thought.

"Love, talk to me. What is it, are you hurting anywhere?" Inuyasha tried again as soon as Kagome's sobs turned to shallow hiccups.

Kagome tried to rationalize the situation. _It's not his fault. He would never force himself on me. I know I wanted him too._

"Are you okay, love?" Inuyasha's concerned golden pools met her watery blue-gray ones. Kagome smiled bravely at him. _He's so sweet. I have always fantasized losing my virginity to him, fantasy completed._ Kagome tried to humor herself in the situation.

"Kagome, say something already. You're making me feel like a jerk. Did you regret what happened last night?" He asked her looking hurt.

"Nah, you were good in bed." She smiled up at him smoothing his bangs. _He must be, though I don't remember…_ "Did we do anything else?" She asked him holding her breath.

"You mean after we made love?" Inuyasha asked confused.

_Made love. I like that, it makes me feel less…wanton._

She sighed and leaned closer to him kissing him on the lips. _It doesn't matter, I love him, and I would have gone to bed with him…but not this soon._

"So does that kiss mean you're okay now?" Inuyasha asked her tentatively, combing her hair with his hands.

"Yes, I'm sorry for being so immature. I'm upset because I don't remember what happened. I had strange umm…vision. I don't know if they're real or not." She confided.

"Would you like me to help you remember?" he nuzzled her neck feeling relieved.

"Inuyasha, stop. What time is it?" She giggled trying to get away from him.

"Still early."

"I'm scared about what Mama would say." She was saddened at the thought.

"Shhh…don't worry, I'm here. Everything will be okay." He hugged her again resting his chin atop her head.

"I think I dreamed about us doing…um…it?" She told him pulling away slightly. "Well, at least we did not get married." She brightened up. "Mama would probably kill me if we did and in Vegas at that." She continued giggling.

_Silence. A very uncomfortable silence._

"But Kagome, we are." He stared at her looking puzzled.

"We are what?" She asked.

"Married."

"What!" She brought her hand to her mouth and gasp as she caught sight of the silver and gold band resting on her finger.

_Oh, my God._

_How can I be married at nineteen?_ Kagome thought toying with the pancakes and sausages in front of her. She winced as the throbbing headache returned. Every now and then Sango and Miroku would throw her very concerned looks. They were curious. A giggling Kagome and a very happy Inuyasha got to the hotel at half past four in the morning. Sango left them and slept in Miroku's bedroom.

"Are you okay, Kagome? You don't seem yourself." Sango touched her friend's shoulder.

"What? Oh, I'm okay." Kagome smiled. Sango sighed looking a scowling Inuyasha. _What happened between these two?_ Sango thought.

_Baka. Baka. Baka! Didn't he know I was drunk? How could he marry me here in Vegas? Such and idiot!_ _That's not fair, Kagome. You know he loves you. It must be pure instinct on his part._ Kagome sighed again remembering her "dream." _Will you really love me for the rest of my life, Inuyasha?_ And Inuyasha had replied _"With all my heart, Kagome._"

Inuyasha was lost in his own thoughts. _I feel so stupid I married her to keep that promise to Auntie Lora that I wouldn't touch her before we get married. Is that it?_ He sighed massaging his temples. _No, I would have married her without them telling me. I would have married her simply because I want to keep her by my side forever. I married her because I'm so afraid of losing her._ _That's rather selfish; does she feel the same thing?_ Inuyasha frowned at his thoughts.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other as Kagome and Inuyasha alternately sighed.

"Talk to Inuyasha will you and I'll talk to Kagome." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Okay," Miroku winked at Sango kissing her lightly o the nose.

"Hey, Kagome, if you're finish with breakfast, let's go up to our room to get ready, it's almost nine in the morning." Sango told her friend quietly dragging Kagome to her feet.

"Let's go to the front desk for check-out details, Inuyasha." Miroku stood up waiting for his friend to follow him as the girls walked towards the elevators.

"What happened last night, Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome gently.

"Nothing." Kagome replied avoiding her friend's eyes.

"You'll talk to me when you're ready, right?" Sango hugged her friend fiercely. "You know I'm always here for you, don't you?"

"Yes, thank you, Sango." Kagome hugged her friend back. _How can I tell her Inuyasha and I got married? It's embarrassing as it is…_

"Where have you two been last night? Sango finally found an excuse to sleepy in my bed saying you pushed her out." Miroku half-joked and Inuyasha weakly grinned.

"You pervert."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Miroku asked.

"Talk about what?"

"Talk about why you and Kagome are avoiding each other the whole morning."

"I will, after your first child is born." Inuyasha joked back.

"Right, so that would be in nine month's time?"

"Huh? Sango is pregnant?" Inuyasha asked his friend, a little surprised.

"No, _baka._ Have you ever heard of condoms?" Miroku grinned.

_OH, SHIT!_ Inuyasha inwardly groaned.

**Author's note: More exciting chapters to come.** **Watch out for "The Proposal" and "The Drama Begins…"** **Keep posted.** **MWAH!**


	28. Coming to Terms

**Author's note:** **Guys, I know I promised that the next chapter's title will be The Proposal but I have** **to polish the plot so here is chapter 27: Coming to Terms. Enjoy.** **This chapter is in celebration of this FanFics's 4000th** **Hit. Hurray! (Throws confetti into the air). Ummm, sorry readers but this author is kinda shallow. Harharhar!**

**Warning: Lemon**

**For** **princessnevermor5:** Thank you for the email

**lostheartx:** Aw, I'm so touched.

**inugurl112:** I look forward to your reviews

**Princess-in-Training:** Arigato

**KelseyFantasy:** Muchas Gracias

CHAPTER 27: COMING TO TERMS

"Mama, I don't want to." Kagome complained.

"But you have to, darling."

"Why?"

"Because she's your cousin, she's family and my sister expects us to take care of her daughter."

"But,"

"No buts, Kagome. Be home this weekend."

"Okay. Love you. Bye." Kagome sighed as she put her phone down. It has only been two days since classes started and her mother is already demanding that she be a baby-sitter to her cousin Zara. Zara is not very fond of Kagome and Kagome returns the feeling with pleasure. They have been rivals since they could learn how to walk. Zara is blond, pale, tall and mean. Kagome remembered the last time her cousin's family visited, Zara had been twelve then and she made up a story about Kagome talking down on her and pulling her hair with tears to match. It was a good thing Inuyasha ran to her defense calling the girl a snooty liar. _Inuyasha…_

_What could he be doing now?_ Kagome thought. When they got back they have been avoiding each other like the plague although he is practically in all her classes with Miroku and Sango. Kagome on her part was furious that she's no longer a virgin, married and not remembering how it happened. She spent sleepless nights trying to jog her memory but all she could remember were the ugly flowers, the bald man, Inuyasha's sweating body above hers and her moans of faster and harder - not very helpful thoughts. She put off telling Sango about it because she prefers that she remember everything first before letting her friend on the story. _And what a story that was. Great, my life is fast turning into a low-budget soap opera._ She sighed as she gathered her books.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she made her way towards them. As usual she pretended as if he was not there. She took the seat beside Sango and sighed heavily. Inuyasha's heart twitched. _She really regretted what happened between us. She couldn't even bring herself to look at me._ He opened his "Introduction to Microeconomics Theory" book as the teacher came in.

_How am I supposed to tell her that we did not use any protection? She could be pregnant with my child now and not knowing it._ It has only been four days since they arrived and already Inuyasha break into a cold sweat when he sees pregnant women and babies. _I have to tell her, she deserves to know. But how?_ "_Why don't you just shove a pregnancy test_ _kit_ _in her face baka, she might get the hint?"_ Inuyasha frowned at his book.

"Mr. Akanata…?"

"Inuyasha…" He heard Miroku whisper and that's when he realized his teacher was calling his attention. He stood up abruptly knocking his chair down.

"Yes, Sir…"

"What is microeconomics?"

_Micro what!_ Inuyasha stared at his teacher dumbfounded.

"Sit down, Mr. Akanata. Pay attention next time. Okay, who can help Mr. Akanata? Yes, Ms. Higurashi?

Kagome stood up and almost kicked herself. _Okay, best friend mode up. Why do I always run to Inuyasha's aid when he's in trouble? I always feel too protective towards him._

"Microeconomics is a social science which involves study of the economic distribution of production and income among individual consumers, firms, and industries. It considers individuals both as suppliers of labour and capital and as the ultimate consumers of the final product. It analyzes firms both as suppliers of products and as consumers of labour and capital. It is the study of the behavior of individuals and firms that are using scarce resources." Kagome recited ignoring her classmates whistles.

"Very good, Ms. Higurashi. You're not only beautiful, you're also smart." Their teacher announced making Kagome blush like hell. _Ewww and I'm not into dirty old men._ She thought sitting down.

"Yuck," Sango whispered in her ear.

"You said it right," Kagome whispered back.

Inuyasha was fuming. How dare that old geezer flirt with my wife? _My wife._ Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the thought. He played with the gold and white band on his finger. _Yes, we're married but why does the thought make my heart ache?_ He closed his eyes as he imagined Kagome's upturned face waiting for his kiss. _Well, one step at a time._ He thought slouching further in his seat.

_Later that night…_

"Sango," Kagome called softly. They were in their apartment watching My Best Friend's Wedding.'

"Yes," Sango answered as she stuffed popcorns into her mouth.

"I have something very important to tell you." Kagome started.

"Hmmm…."

"Do you promise to keep it a secret? Not tell anyone even Miroku?" Sango turned the TV off and faced her friend.

"If it's important to you, I will take the secret to my grave." Sango joked looking at her friend's sad eyes.

"I'm serious…" Kagome said.

"I am too, is it about what happened in Las Vegas?" Sango probed gently.

"Yes,"

"Okay…."

"We got married…" Kagome looked like she was about to cry.

Sango bit her tongue. "So the fifteen-year plan did not work, did it?" Sango joked lightly referring to the conversation they had in Las Vegas.

"No," Kagome smiled weakly as tears trickled down her cheeks.

_At Inuyasha's condominium unit…_

"Miroku,"

"Yes,"

"Oh, never mind."

"What?"

"How would you know if a woman is pregnant?" Inuyasha stammered blushing at his question.

"When you sleep with her unprotected of course, there's ninety percent possibility that she might get pregnant." Miroku continued playing with Inuyasha's x-box.

"Oh,"

_A pregnant pause._

"Oh, Christ! You slept behind Kagome's back and you got the other woman pregnant!" Miroku stood up glaring at his friend.

"I did not! I would never do that to Kagome!" Inuyasha retorted standing up glaring back at Miroku.

"So what's this shit about pregnancy? Oh…" Miroku was taken aback.

"Don't tell anyone." Inuyasha sighed sitting back down and sipping his beer.

"Oh," Was all Miroku could say.

"How long has she been delayed?"

"Huh!" Inuyasha stared at the other man, confused.

"I mean amenorrhea is the first sign of pregnancy." Miroku sat beside his friend.

"And what the hell is that?"

"Geez man, if you are to do the inevitable, at least learn the terms. Amenorrhea is the absence of menstruation."

Inuyasha looked at his friend as if he suddenly sprouted arms all over his face. "Wow, you really are a major leech."

Inuyasha knocked softly on Sango and Kagome's door.

"Told you you'd forget something…" Kagome opened the door thinking it was Sango.

"Can I come in?" Inuyasha stared at her shocked expression. It was Friday evening and Miroku had convinced him to talk to Kagome promising that he'd take Sango on a date so they would be able to talk alone.

"Sure," Kagome replied opening the door wider.

"Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked even if he knew to clear the dead air that hung around them.

"With Miroku, want some ramen?" Kagome replied as she turned the stove off.

"Sure," Inuyasha sat himself at the kitchen counter.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started before his courage leaves him.

"No, let's eat and talk later." Kagome smiled as she gave him his bowl.

"No love, we have to talk about this now." Inuyasha tentatively approached her. Sensing her distress he picked her up and carried her bridal style to her room.

"Did you carry me like this?" Kagome asked softly looking at him.

"What?"

"Did you carry me like this after we got married?"

"No, you preferred a piggy back ride." He replied as he sat on her bed cradling her on his lap.

"Oh, was I heavy? What did I do?"

"No, you're not. You were giggling like a child during the ceremony and I had to shush you at least eight times so the minister could talk." Inuyasha brushed her bangs off her forehead gently.

Kagome giggled. "Oh God. I could only be married once and I had to ruin it."

"No, you did not ruin it, it was perfect" Inuyasha whispered and took her lips into his.

Kagome sighed letting Inuyasha kiss her distress away. "You really are a good kisser." She murmured.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha murmured as he rained kisses on her neck. He could not help but smile when he heard Kagome gasp. He claimed Kagome's mouth once more, delving his tongue into her. He moaned loudly when he felt her suck his tongue, pulling him deeper. Kagome was delirious as she tried to get closer to him. _Was this how it felt?_ She could not help but think. _Well, there's only one way to find out…_

Inuyasha growled low in his throat when Kagome wrenched her mouth free. He looked up and saw the determined look in her face. She pushed him into the bed and straddled his waist not taking her eyes off his. She bit her lip as she moved lower and sat directly on top of the bulge in his pants. She whimpered throwing her head back loving the feel of him fully clothed under her. _Oh my, and we have not even taken our clothes off._ She thought mesmerized as she moved against him seductively. Inuyasha held her hips rubbing her against him in a rhythm that he liked. Kagome danced to their silent music as she slowly took her shirt off. Inuyasha lost it when she took her bra off too. He moaned and pulled her closer latching his mouth into her nipple. Kagome whined deliciously fisting his silver hair, keeping him close.

"Kagome…I…"

"Shush, you talk too much." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's expression.

"I like it when you get aggressive towards me," he moaned as he slowly laid her on her back to discard her white shorts. She twisted her head from side to side in a silent plea when Inuyasha took her black, silk underwear off and proceeded to spread her legs. She could feel his soft breathe in her curly mound and he began to taste her.

"So sweet…" Inuyasha murmured against her lapping at her softly. _How could I forget something like this? I must be really drunk._

"Inu…yasha.." She moaned and arched her back.

He could feel that she's near her release as her breathing came in shallow gasps. He continued to taste holding her bucking hips in his hands. And then it came. She screamed his name aloud into night as waves and waves of sensations washed over her.

Kagome was in awe. Trying to calm her breathing she slowly turned her gaze to the man beside her cradling her in his arms. She moved closer and kissed him tasting her in his mouth. She got up slowly and proceeded to peel his clothes off.

"You don't play fair," She told him coyly. "You should be naked too."

"But…" Inuyasha's breathing hitched when he felt her kiss his stomach.

"Oh, don't be shy, baby. It's not as if you're a virgin…" Kagome teased.

"Love, we have a problem…" Inuyasha panted.

"Shhh…" Kagome shushed him, taking his Nike rubber shoes off. She crawled back to him and unsnapped the buttons off his pants.

"Kagome, listen…" he whispered but stopped when she licked his navel.

"I want you to feel what you made me feel…"

"But…" He weakly protested as he felt his tongue dart around his manhood. _Oh, where did she learn to do that? Not that I'm complaining._

_He's huge._ She marveled. _No wonder I had difficulty walking after that morning._ She felt Inuyasha hold her head firmly as he thrust his manhood into her mouth.

"Kagome…" She heard Inuyasha rasped as he pulled her to lie on her back.

She understood and opened her legs to accommodate him. He hesitated for a moment and then thrust himself into her wet warmth. Kagome gasped out loud feeling her breathe leave her. She wrapped her legs around her waist when she felt him withdrew.

"No, don't leave…" She pleaded into his eyes.

"I won't…" He promised as he pounded into her. Kagome cried lost in ecstasy. She closed her eyes and arched her back off the bed trying to reach the unspoken promise.

"Look at me, baby." She heard Inuyasha whisper and her eyes fluttered open. _Déjà vu._ She thought.

"I love you…" She heard him breath into her ear as his thrusts brought her to the brink of passion.

"In..Inu…Inuya..sha…" She moaned loudly, shuddering.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold it…" Inuyasha murmured again as he too shuddered above her.

_What is_ _he saying sorry_ _for?_ She thought as she felt his seed spurt into her womb.

_Wait, felt his seed! Oh-uh!_ Kagome's mind went blank and she heard a baby's cry in the background.

_AHHHHH!_

**Author's Note: OOhh, I'll bear your children Inuyasha…Hahahaha!**


	29. The Proposal

**Authors Note:** This chapter is for my Beta Reader **inukaggrrl06** (You're great at inspiring me to write more. Thanks. ). **TrinityK**(Yes, just like most, I would gladly bear Inuyasha's kids, dozens of them if he likes….Hahahaha! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my FanFic), **Me** (I know, Inuyasha is so gorgeously scheming. But what should we do, we love him!). Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha and the other's character sigh

CHAPTER 28: THE PROPOSAL

"Everything will be alright, love." Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand. He had volunteered to drive Kagome home for the weekend intending to talk to their mothers.

"I'm scared, Inuyasha. What if I get pregnant? I mean I would really believe I'm such a loser if I get pregnant on the second try. Tough luck, right?" Kagome answered her boyfriend's reassuring squeeze.

"I'm here, I'll take care of you."

"Resurrect me when Mama decides to kill me, will you?" Kagome joked.

"That's not funny, Kagome. I'd rather die than let anyone hurt you."

"Why doesn't that reassure me?" Kagome smiled at her boyfriend's serious face.

"Come on, baby. Lighten up. At least we now know what heaven is like, we've been there."

"Aww, you're corny!"

"I'm in love."

"You'd better be."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome frowned as Zara's svelte form came running towards their car.

"Oh, so you're…close?" Kagome raised her brow at her smirking boyfriend.

"I like it when you're jealous, love. Makes me want to kiss you." He went to the passenger's side to open the door. Kagome raised her brow at Inuyasha as the blond girl threw herself at her boyfriend.

_Slut._

"Oh, hi cousin." Zara greeted Kagome.

"Hi." Kagome greeted back and walked ahead of Zara and Inuyasha, a little pissed.

"Auntie Lora, thanks for having me here. It's too bad that Dad's newest girlfriend gave birth so I had to burden you with my stay." Zara giggled girlishly making Kagome's brows twitch.

"No problem, Zara." Mrs. Higurashi tried to smile looking across her daughter who was attacking her Angus steak with determined ferocity.

"Kagome, you go to the same school at Inuyasha, right? Ohhhh, you're sooo lucky. I can't believe he's even hotter than the last time I saw him."

"Yeah, he burns," Kagome sarcastically drawled.

"I can't wait to get my hands all over that delectable body…" Zara continued in her monotone earning a disgusted look from Kagome and an uneasy cough from Mrs. Higurashi.

_Well bitch, I've ran my hands all over that delectable body…opppsss…_ Kagome blushed at her thoughts.

Just then Inuyasha in his blue faded jeans and white polo shirt walked in smiling fondly at a frowning Kagome.

"Ready?" He asked the raven-haired beauty.

"For?" Kagome asked back.

"Our date?"

"What date?" Kagome retorted, puzzled.

Zara looked at the couple with growing interest in her eyes. _Oh, are they an item? Good, that would make the game more exciting._

"Hi Inuyasha, you should take me instead, it seems Kagome is not interested and I'll only be here for a week. You should take me sight-seeing." Zara pouted prettily turning her puppy eyes towards Inuyasha.

_Arrgghhh! And Mama wonders why I couldn't stand her?_ Kagome leaned back in her seat waiting for Inuyasha's reaction.

_Okay, what now?_ Inuyasha thought looking from Zara to Mrs. Higurashi and then to Kagome. "Oh, some other time." He began.

_Oopss…wrong answer._ Kagome's frown darkened.

"But you're always with Kagome, you even go to the same school with her whereas I'll only be here for a week" Zara gently protested and smiled inwardly when he saw the hesitation in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Umm…" Inuyasha stammered. _Damn, this girl is so irritating._

"Great, I'll go up to change!" Zara stood up and headed to her room leaving a gaping Inuyasha and a fuming Kagome behind.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked, baffled.

"You got yourself a date, Romeo." Kagome stood up abruptly losing her appetite.

"You're coming with me, Juliet." Inuyasha stood up too barring Kagome's path.

"I'm not in the mood for an argument, Inuyasha."

"So am I, I came here for you and I'm not leaving without you."

"I'll let you take Medusa out tonight." Kagome smiled at her boyfriend's appalled expression.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I trust you. This is a trust exercise." She smiled sweetly at him, irked that he did not have the nerve to tell Zara they're going out. _Going out! We're married! Baka!_

"But, Kagome…" Inuyasha groaned.

"It's okay. Remember though, you're mine and mine alone. Enjoy." With that Kagome marched towards her bedroom.

_Damn, Kagome. Answer the phone._ It has only been an hour since He and Zara left the Higurashi mansion and already Inuyasha is pissed beyond belief. Zara has been clinging to him as if she was about to drown. The blond girl's pout and high-pitched voice is irritating to him. He left the girl who was openly flirting with the bartender and drove back towards Kagome's.

"Hello…"

"Finally," Inuyasha remarked.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

"I've been calling you, why did you not answer sooner?" Inuyasha demanded, irritated.

"I took a bath…why?"

"Meet me outside."

"Outside, why, where are you?"

"I'm outside your gate and I want you here in 2 minutes." Inuyasha turned the phone off not giving Kagome a chance to refuse.

Kagome was fuming as she raced through the mansion. _"Arrgghh…damn demanding men."_ She was practically panting when she reached Inuyasha in two minutes flat.

"Whoaa…you're fast! Dying to see me?" Inuyasha drawled taking in Kagome's disheveled, slightly panting form still in her pink and white satin pajamas.

"I….wou…would…like….to…gasp&# 8230;see…you…you...die…" Kagome panted heavily clutching at the stitch on her side.

"Aww…how sweet…" Inuyasha crooned.

"Damn you, what is so important that you have to see me in two minutes flat?" Kagome had her breath and temper back.

"I miss you."

"Oh, crap, you had me running around the mansion in my pajamas because you miss me? Something is terribly wrong with….hey, where are we going?"

"To my house…" Inuyasha replied as he carried Kagome to the front seat of his car.

"Huh!"

"You're sleeping there. We have a lot to talk about." He continued as he drove.

"Wait, where's Zara?"

"Hitting on the bartender the last time I saw her."

"You left her!"

"Yes,"

"Oh, God…"

"Look, love, a lot would be _honored_ to bring her home…" Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"Mama is going to kill you…"

"May be, but I know you won't let her." Inuyasha smiled and winked at Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at a yawning Kagome and Zara. "So, slept late?" She asked both girls.

"Yeah, had a blast though…" Zara replied naughtily eyeing her bored-looking cousin.

"How about you, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi raised her eyebrow at her daughter.

"Something came up…" Kagome smiled timidly at her mother. Inuyasha drove her home before six in the morning. He had suggested the night before that they go to the Higurashi mansion together but Kagome was adamant. She reasoned Mrs. Higurashi would have a cardiac arrest when she discovers that her daughter is not in her bedroom. In fairness to Inuyasha, they just slept after exchanging a _lot_ of passionate kisses. He drew her to him and whispered sweet nothings in her ear making her fall asleep with a smile.

"Kagome…." Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard her mother's concerned voice.

"Yes, Mama?"

"You're off somewhere cousin," Zara smirked.

"I asked if you want to eat something else, you've been pushing your food around your plate." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter kindly.

"You know Inuyasha and I had a good time last night…" Zara smiled knowingly at Kagome.

"You did, didn't you?" Kagome smiled at Zara.

_What's with her, she's s suppose to feel irritated and not smiling. Damn, did she know Inuyasha and I went home separately? Couldn't be, she's just hiding how hurt she is. Yes, that's it. She's just pretending._ Zara thought looking at Kagome's cheerful face.

"So, what did you do when we were out?" Zara asked brightly, hoping that the more Kagome talks, the more she will know about know how her cousin really feels.

"Things." Kagome smiled at the older girl. _Hahahahaha!_

"Did you and Inuyasha talk this morning?" Zara probed looking a little pissed.

"Hmm…why, were you not able to hold his attention that's why you're asking if he ran straight to me? And here I was thinking you had a good time…." Kagome teased slyly taking a sip from her glass.

"No….I mean, he'd probably….you know, call you… since you're his best friend. _Quick thinking._ Zara thought.

"Hmmm…" Kagome continued to smile at Zara making the older girl bristle. _Poor Bitch._ Kagome thought as she stood up.

Mrs. Higurashi suggested that they eat at Mario's, a posh Italian restaurant downtown, for dinner. Zara was ecstatic when her Auntie Lora told her that yes, Inuyasha was going to be there.

"I'm so excited! What to wear, what to wear!" Zara jumped up and down.

"I'm going up to get dressed, Mama." Kagome stood up and kissed her mother.

"Oh, don't try too much, Kagome. Inuyasha wouldn't pay attention to you anyway." Zara flippantly informed her cousin as she raced to her room.

"Don't pay attention to her, darling…" Mrs. Higurashi intoned watching the small frown that formed in Kagome's face.

"Come on, Mama. You know I'm waayyyy smarter than that." Kagome smiled at her mother.

"Hello, Princess." Sesshoumaru kissed the top of Kagome's head.

"Hi, Sesshy." Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru back.

"You're looking more beautiful everyday baby sister."

"Awww, and Auntie Izza thought you were shy around girls." Kagome smiled as she walked towards Mrs. Akanata to give her godmother a peck on the cheek.

"Hello…like, where's Inuyasha?" Zara rudely interrupted. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's cousin blandly.

"Inuyasha is around here somewhere," Sesshoumaru drawled.

_He does not even remember me!_ Zara was fuming as she took the seat across Kagome. Kagome chatted with Mrs. Akanata and Sesshoumaru animatedly. They took the menus that the waiter handed them.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Mrs. Akanata asked her goddaughter suddenly, "Feeling nervous?"

"Huh? Should I be nervous, Auntie?" Kagome asked puzzled as Sesshoumaru just gave her one of his rare innocent grins. She looked across her older cousin who appeared to be as confused as her.

Just then eleven kids marched in carrying one red rose each. They marched towards Kagome smiling and handed her the roses one by one. Kagome was surprised as she looked questioningly at her mother's beaming face. Sesshoumaru stood up and gently pulled Kagome to her feet.

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered.

"Wait and see," Sesshoumaru whispered back. Kagome smiled weakly as a tall, gangly man approached her handing her a microphone. _This better be good…_Kagome thought. She spun around when she heard the piano play and held back a gasp when she saw Inuyasha leaning casually against it, holding a red rose and singing. Kagome bit her lip. "_It should be_ _made_ _illegal to be that gorgeous."_ She thought.

**(I)** I was a man who always played around in love  
so quick to take but so afraid to give enough.  
But now I've found the one and heaven will only know  
what only my eyes can say and time can't take away.

"Sing with me, love…" Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear as he gave her the 12th rose.

**(K)** I was a girl who trusted no one with my heart  
and the dreams that young girls dream

Is just vanishing in the dark.  
But now I've found the one  
and heaven will only know what only my eyes can say

Kagome sang her part getting teary-eyed as she looked at Inuyasha's smiling face. _Damn, I had to admit, he's too sweet for his own good._ Kagome thought smiling at her mother who was trying valiantly not to cry.

**(Both)** they say -

**(K)** That I will

**(I)** I will

**(K)** Take you

**(I)** Take you

**(Both)** Forever

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer loving the sweet calm that her nearness brought to him. He thought of the idea after he brought Kagome home. He then talked to his mother and older brother who were more excited with plan than him.

**(I)** and there will never be anyone else in my heart but you.  
**(Both**) And I will take you forever

**(I)** and there will never be anyone else but you  
**(K)** anyone else but you.

**(I)** Now my touch belongs to you and I will always be your best friend  
**(K)** Now my secrets are safe with you and the magic will never end.  
**(Both)** Now you are the one and heaven will only know  
what only our eyes can say

**(K)** They say -

**(K)** That I will

**(I)** I will

**(K)** Take you

**(I)** Take you

**(Both)** Forever  
**(K)** and there will never be anyone else in my heart but you.  
**(I)** In my heart

**(Both)** And I will take you forever

**(I)** and there will never be anyone else but you  
**(K)** anyone else but you  
**(Both)** anyone else but you.

**(K)** And I will take you forever

**(I)** take you forever

**(Both)**There will never be anyone else

In my heart but you

**(I)** And I will take you forever

**(K)** Take you forever

**(Both)**There will never be anyone else

In my heart but you…

The crowd clapped loudly as the couple finished singing. Kagome smiled at her mother and godmother and held back a giggle when Sesshoumaru gave her a wink.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said and the crowd quieted down.

"I love how you take my breath away with your smile, I love how you make my heart quicken with your touch, I love how you make my soul sing everytime you call my name, I love waking up in the morning with you beside me just like today, **_(Mrs. Higurashi and Zara's brows raised when he said this)_** I love how loving you makes me want to be a better person… I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, please marry me." Inuyasha recited as he kneeled before her slipping into her fingers a gold band with diamond stones embedded around it.

Kagome could not control the tears that flowed freely. _He's trying to make it right for me. He did not even mention that I'm already married to him, he's trying to make me_ _experience_ _what I missed when we got married in Las Vegas…_

"I will…" Kagome whispered finally pulling Inuyasha to his feet and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"You know, I will…but thanks for asking." She whispered in his lips as he groaned and kissed her back.

**Author's Note: I wish my boyfriend is this creative and romantic. Tsk, you can't have everything. Anyway, (I) (K) and (Both) inserted before the lines of the songs represents (Inuyasha), (Kagome), and (A Duet). Thanks for reading. Watch out for more drama. The** **song I will take You Forever is by Christopher Cross.**


	30. The Wedding Preparation

**CHAPTER 29: WEDDING PREPARATIONS**

Inuyasha stretched and stopped suddenly. He had forgotten that Kagome was lying on his stomach. She gave an annoyed groan when he stretched and displaced her head.

"Love, wake up." He whispered, looking around his apartment.

"Hmmm…"

"Wake up, let's go to bed…"

"Baka, I am in bed," Came Kagome's sleepy drawl.

"No, baby. I am on the sofa and you're on me," Inuyasha winced at the pinpricks that attacked his legs when he moved.

"All the same…"

"Kagome, wake up. Let's go to my bed so I could be _in_ you…" Inuyasha whispered seductively as he toyed with his girlfriend's hair.

Kagome opened her eyes to gaze at her boyfriend's golden pools. "Your display of horny-ness is so turning me on, let's go…" She joked as she stood up wearily.

"Can we eat first, I'm hungry." Inuyasha grinned at Kagome taking in her sleepy form as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh, finding ways to avoid me in bed, I'm hurt. That does not bode well for the next fifty years of being together." Kagome chuckled as she tried to duck Inuyasha's tickles.

"When did you become such a tease, love?"

"You don't like it? and to think I was exerting sooo much effort," Kagome kissed his chin and untangled herself from his grasp.

"I love you," Inuyasha said simply.

"I know, I love you more…"

"Go freshen up before I change my mind and have you for dinner." Inuyasha swatted at her butt playfully as he pushed her inside the bathroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It has been six days since the proposal and the Akanata and Higurashi households are in a flurry with the wedding preparations. Kagome's mother was hesitant to wed her daughter off so early at first but gave in when Kagome told her how much she wanted to be married to Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha debated whether they would tell their families about their wedding escapade in Las Vegas and agreed that it would only dampen the atmosphere considering how Mrs. Higurashi continually gush about waiting for the right time and trust.

"But we need tell them at one point or another," Kagome gnawed at her lower lip feeling guilty about hiding something from her Mama.

"Yes, I know baby but this might not be right time. You wouldn't want a headless husband, would you? Because Auntie Lora will surely behead me when she learns that you got drunk, married and bedded in less than three hours." Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand.

"Hahahaha! What a way to put it, you we're conniving." Kagome glanced at her boyfriend's smirking face.

"Nah, you just could not resist me." Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome to give her a kiss when the traffic light turned red.

"Where are we having dinner?" Inuyasha asked her maneuvering his way in and out of the rush hour traffic.

"Little Tokyo?"

"Okay."

"Oh, how about Cincinnati's? My mouth waters just thinking of their soft cinnamon rolls." Kagome licked her lips unconsciously.

"Fine with me."

"Wait, let's go to Sbarro's. I could really use a plate of baked ziti with white sauce right now." Kagome smiled at herself.

"How about we go to all three and buy everything that you like?" Inuyasha offered laughing at Kagome's indecision.

"Oh, you always come up with the most brilliant of ideas, no wonder I love you." Kagome leaned to kiss his cheek.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Why don't you just live with him, Kagome?" Sango asked one night as they played scrabble on the dining table.

"Sango, Mama would totally freak out. She did not mind it when Inuyasha and I were just friends but I don't think she's okay with the idea of us living together when we obviously have the hots for each other." Kagome replied placing the word velvet' on the board.

"You're married, what's wrong with it?" Sango replied recording Kagome's score.

"They don't know yet." Kagome sighed taking five tiles from the green tile bag.

"Then tell them, it would save all of us a lot of trouble." Sango wrinkled her nose as she put the word lay' placing the letter y' at the end of the word velvet' Kagome formed.

"Eager to be rid of me?" Kagome asked her friend laughing.

"No, of course not. I just find it weird that you have to live apart when you're in fact husband and wife."

"Don't worry, I'll be married _publicly_ in less than a week's time and you and Miroku can finally convert our apartment into your own love nest." Kagome grinned wickedly.

"That is so not true!" Sango glared at her friend turning as red as the vase that held the tulips Inuyasha gave her the night before."

"Huhummm…" Kagome noncommittally uttered as she placed the word sequoia' on the scrabble board connecting the letter is with Sango's lay'. "Bingo!" She delightedly squeaked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hello dear," Kagome smiled as she heard her mother's voice at the other line. It was Thursday, three days before her wedding.

"Hi, Mama. I am heading to class right now." Kagome explained as she tried to balance the books she was carrying in her arms.

"I called to tell you that your wedding gown is here. It's absolutely dazzling. I can't wait to see the look on Inuyasha's face when he sees you in it." Mrs. Higurashi could not hide the excitement in her voice. Kagome and Inuyasha were both thankful they have such loving families to take care of the wedding arrangements for them. Aside from choosing the gown, tuxedo, and color motif she and Inuyasha are practically banned from the preparations. Mrs. Akanata had explained that they would not want the couples to miss out in their classes because of the wedding.

"I'm glad you like it, Mama. Hey, bye for now, I'm outside my classroom."

"Okay, darling. Bye."

"Hey, Kagome!" Kagome smiled and made her way towards Sango and Miroku.

"Hey, to you too. Have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after kissing her maid-of-honor on the cheek.

"Nope, is he not with you?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"He ran off after our third period, soccer stuff he told me." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's best man as she took her seat.

"Are you okay? You look pale?" Sango asked her friend.

"Yup, damn cafeteria food." Kagome assured the taller girl and grimaced when she felt a sudden wave of queasiness wash over her.

"Hi, beautiful." Inuyasha strode towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Where have you been?" Kagome smiled as she tilted her head for his kiss.

"Met up with coach to inform him I won't be at this Saturday's game against the stags. Why, miss me?" He grinned at her and laughed when she raised her brow.

"Yeah, it's not enough that we see each other everyday, I have to be with you like every waking moment of our lives or else I'll wither and die." Kagome replied sarcastically.

"I'm touched, baby." Inuyasha replied and smiled because Kagome had to swallow her retort when the professor came in.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Zara?" Zara looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Kikyo! I have not seen you in ages!" The blond girl stood up and gave the brunette a hug.

"What are you doing here? I did not know you were in town." Kikyo looked at the girl she had known at Summer Camp.

"Oh, my cousin's wedding. I had to be there for appearance purposes." Zara waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Well, you should have contacted me earlier we could have gone out like old times." Kikyo sat down across Zara and waved the waiter to come to their table.

"Like, girl. I have lost your number besides we did not part as friends, did we?" Zara smiled slyly at her friend remembering their row almost seven years ago.

"Oh, come on. It was petty. I'm totally over it. I mean Dennis Mcneil is no Leonardo DiCaprio, I felt stupid fighting over him." Kikyo smiled at her friend pushing her sunglasses up her nose.

"Yeah, did you see him recently? He had grown fat, I feel like throwing up when I remember how I flirted with him shamelessly." Zara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. He did not look like a pig back then though, I even let him touch me down there just because he looked too gorgeous to be denied." Kikyo replied sipping at the glass of ice tea the waiter brought her.

"You did? Naughty Kikyo!" Zara laughed trying to hide the triumph in her voice. _Well, bitch, he didn't just touch me down there. We did something more._

"Is it true?" Kikyo suddenly asked startling the blond girl.

"What?" Zara replied.

"That you and Dennis were caught doing it behind the Wikakee Hall?"

_A slight pause._

"Oh, yeah. Young love but I did not regret it, he was good." Zara replied slowly, a smile touching the corners of her lips.

"Yeah, I know, he was my boyfriend that time, remember?" Kikyo smirked at the faint blush that crept towards Zara's cheek.

"Hey, I thought we're way past this?" Zara smiled nervously.

"Of course we are. I have a new catch and he's way too gorgeous. He's rich. He's in our schools' soccer team, one of the best players if I might add and he's head over heels in love with me." Kikyo loved the look of utter jealousy in the other girl's face.

"Really? Do I know him?" Zara asked offhandedly.

"No, but I'll let you know his name so you can ask around and see for yourself. His name is Inuyasha. Inuyasha Akanata.

"Oh, I know him. He's so in love with you he's actually going to marry my bitch of a cousin Kagome this Saturday." Zara replied and smiled as Kikyo paled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AUTHORS NOTE: The drama begins…enjoy**.


	31. the Wedding Day

**CHAPTER 30: THE WEDDING DAY**

As planned, Kagome went home Thursday afternoon to prepare for her wedding. Inuyasha was to follow her Friday morning after his talk with his soccer coach.

"Drive safely, love. I'll be there in the morning." Inuyasha kissed her soundly as he opened her car's door for her.

"Okay, be safe. I love you." Kagome kissed him back missing him already as soon as she rolled her window up.

She watched Inuyasha's retreat from the rearview mirror feeling a sudden emptiness. She shrieked when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Baby, come back to the parking lot for a minute." She heard Inuyasha's voice and her heart skipped.

"Okay," She answered breathlessly maneuvering a u-turn. She had to smile when she saw him standing in the parking lot with his hands in the back pocket of his jeans looking so forlorn and dejected. Kagome leaped up from her car and ran to him.

"I miss you already," She said as she hugged him tight.

"I know, wait for me."

"I will. Don't take too long." Kagome said resting her head under his chin.

"I won't, I have to give you something for the road…" He whispered in her ear and proceeded to kiss her senseless.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kagome!"

"Hi, Mama." Kagome smiled walking up to her mother to give her a hug.

"Oh, my little girl is getting married," Mrs. Higurashi smiled tearfully as she lovingly smoothed the bangs in Kagome's forehead.

"Mama, you're not going to cry now, are you?" Kagome kissed her mother's forehead.

"Now, Auntie Lora, I know my brother is a _Baka_ but he's not that bad, really…." Sesshoumaru drawled coming behind Kagome to give the young girl a peck on the cheek.

"My fiancé is not a _baka,_ brother." Kagome laughed and squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand as Mrs. Higurashi let out a soft laugh.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sango!" Kagome laughed and bounded down the marble stairs to meet her Maid of Honor. It was Friday morning and Kagome was more than relieved to get away from the fussing everyone seemed dead pan on giving her.

"Kagome! Excited?" Sango hugged her friend back.

"More of suffocated," Kagome confided taking Sango's hand and guiding her towards the main hall of the mansion.

"More fussing ne?" Sango laughed as Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"Mama, Sango is here." Kagome called her mother.

"Hello, Sango. It's good to see you again." Mrs. Higurashi greeted the tall, brown-eyed girl.

"Good morning, Mrs. Higurashi." Sango smiled and kissed the older woman's cheek.

"You're looking well, dear."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Kagome, show Sango to her room and quit running away from the Jackson.," mrs. Higurashi chided her daughter lightly.

"Mama, I've been draped and pinned enough to last me a lifetime." Kagome moaned as she took Sango upstairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Wow," Sango breathed.

"You like it?" Kagome smiled at her friend's refection.

"Of course I do! The material is absolutely gorgeous and the style is very flattering."

"I'm glad you do. Want to see my gown?" Kagome was about to pull Sango to the other room when her cell phone rang.

"Hi, baby." Kagome greeted.

"Hello love, I'll be a little late. Coach wanted to talk to me some more. I'm almost certain he was to talk me into playing this Saturday had I not told him I'm getting married." Kagome heard Inuyasha laughing.

"Oh, he's giving you a hard time?"

"No, don't worry."

"Sango arrived this morning and Miroku is on his way too." Kagome informed him.

"Try to keep my best man away from the women, will you? Sango might totally knock him unconscious and he has the rings." Inuyasha joked.

"I will." Kagome laughed. "Hurry home." She impatiently added.

"Don't worry, I'll be there tonight."

"You should be, we'll be married in the morning. Stood me up and that's the last thing you'll do." Kagome joked.

"Not in a million years, I've waited for this all my life." Inuyasha sincerely replied.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Kagome. Wait for me." And they both hung up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Damn him!_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at the yellow post-it he was holding. _Why did he have to see again?_ His frown deepened as he pushed the gym room open.

"Hello?" Inuyasha called feeling annoyed as he tried to grope his way in the dark.

"Coach? Are you here?" Inuyasha called again getting irritated as he looked at the luminous dials in his watch. _Damn, it's three in the afternoon! I'll be married in less than twenty-four hours!_

"Okay, I'm leaving!" He called to no one and was startled when all the lights went up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Quit fidgeting." Mrs. Higurashi pleaded as she fastened the diamond and pearl necklace in Kagome's throat.

"I'm not fidgeting, Mama."

"Okay, quit squirming."

"I'm not squirming either." Kagome protested as her mother leaned back a little to see the effect of the heirloom necklace that hung in Kagome's neck.

"Beautiful. This is perfect."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Mama considering that this is the ten thousandth necklace that I have to try on." Kagome sighed.

"Everything has to be perfect tomorrow morning, daughter." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter in the full-length mirror and heard a soft knock.

"Come in." Mrs. Higurashi answered as the door opened and smiled as Mrs. Akanata let herself in.

"Hello, Auntie Izza." Kagome smiled at her godmother.

"Call me mother, Kagome." Mrs. Akanata smiled at the young girl.

"Oh," Kagome replied speechless.

"This is a gift from me." Mrs. Akanata reached into her lavender skirt's pocket and retrieved a beautiful diamond bracelet. "Inuyasha's dad gave this to me when we got married, now you keep it." She added.

"Thank you, mother." Kagome hugged Mrs. Akanata tightly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha was startled when al the lights went up and the whole soccer team and the cheer leaders left their hiding places and rushed to him. He blinked so his eyes can adjust to the light and was surprised when food and drinks appeared out of nowhere.

"Congratulations!"

"Getting married, huh? Taking the leap!"

"Congratulations, Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to see Mr. Watanabe approach.

"Thank you," was all Inuyasha could say.

"You sly dog. Getting married without telling us, huh?" Kino handed him a paper cup and thumped his back.

_Kikyo watched from_ _the_ _side as Inuyasha thanked the well-wishers._

"Sleep early, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi fluffed her daughter's pillows.

"Has he arrived, Mama?" Kagome asked her mother worriedly.

"No, it's Friday and the traffic is terrible, he just might be late." Mrs. Higurashi assured her daughter.

"But it's not like him not to call."

"He will, don't worry."

"I'm worried."

"Don't be, Inuyasha will be waiting for you at the altar tomorrow. Now go to sleep." Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter's forehead and she stood up to leave.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Relax, Kagome." Sango arranged her friend's intricate veil once again.

"Did anyone hear from him?" Kagome asked twisting the fan she was holding.

"Umm…I don't know." Sango answered uncomfortably looking at her worried friend's face. They were in one of the church's anteroom all dressed up.

"What the hell am I doing dressed in my wedding gown! My husband could be lying around dead somewhere!" Kagome was near hysteria. She woke up early that morning not only for the preparation but to call Inuyasha's cell phone. She almost threw up when she learned he did not arrive last night as expected.

"I'll go call Miroku." Sango volunteered and left.

_My God, let him be safe. I will_ _die if something happened to him._ Kagome prayed fervently not minding the tears that flowed ruining her make up.

"Darling," Kagome swiveled when she heard her mother's voice.

"Mama, he's not here. He did not arrive yesterday. Something might have happened to him." Kagome cried as Sesshoumaru entered.

"I tried calling his cell phone Auntie but it was turned off." Sesshoumaru's heart ached when he saw the weeping girl.

"What are we going to do? The visitors are here." Mrs. Higurashi could not hide the distress in her voice.

"Let me handle it" Sesshoumaru exited.

"Hush, I'm sure he's okay." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter to comfort her.

"Lora, let's talk." Kagome allowed herself to be seated as her mother left to join Mrs. Akanata.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Try to call anyone from the soccer team, Miroku!" Sango twisted her hand desperately.

"I'm trying!" Miroku punched the keypads of his cell phone vigorously.

"God, this could not be happening." Sango sat and cried helplessly.

"Sango, be strong for Kagome. Let's hope for the best, okay?" Miroku hugged his weeping girlfriend.

"Why did you not take him with you? You should have gone here together." Sango sobbed.

"Shh…everything will be okay." Miroku realized when he said the words that he was lying.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome tortured herself with hundred of images of Inuyasha's mutilated and dead body. _Let him be okay, I would do everything just keep him safe._ True to his word, Sesshoumaru handled the situation quite well, telling the guests there was a family emergency so the wedding is temporarily cancelled. He was worried sick for his brother but he did not say anything as his mother and Kagome are a wreck as it is.

"I'm leaving," Kagome declared standing up still in her wedding gown.

"Where are you going, darling?" Mrs. Higurashi tried to ask.

"I can't just sit here and wait, he needs me, and I'm going to look for him." She announced as she shook her hair out of the tiara and long veil.

"I'm going with you." Sango interjected.

"Me too." Miroku joined in.

"Sesshy, please call the authorities and ask help from them. Kagome asked Sesshoumaru who was pacing the floor restlessly.

"Mama, mother. Go home, he might call." Kagome instructed the older women.

"Come on." She told Sango and Miroku and they all ran towards Miroku's car.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha tried to open his eyes but his lids were too heavy. He groaned when he moved his head and felt like a thousand knives stabbed his skull. _Christ where am I?_ He tried to move his limbs and felt something heavy drape over them…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miroku's car screeched to a halt as they parked in front of Inuyasha's condominium building. Kagome almost wept when she saw Inuyasha's parked car. _At least I know_ _he's okay._ She thought as she raced towards the elevators not minding the glares of people looking curiously at a beautiful girl in a wedding gown with her blue-black hair flying behind her.

"Kagome, wait up!" Sango called glaring at the people who stared at her and Miroku. _What the fuck are they staring at?_ Sango asked silently and realized she was still in her Maid of Honor gown.

"Excuse us." Miroku grabbed Sango's hand as he elbowed their way towards the elevator. Kagome had ignored them and went ahead.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha closed his eyes and opened them again when he felt unfamiliar arms snake around his neck.

"Hello, darling…" Inuyasha sat up abruptly and felt his skin crawl when his gaze fell on Kikyo.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked and winced painfully, his throat ached when he spoke.

"Oh, come on. You did not mind sharing your bed with me last night…" Kikyo pouted reaching for Inuyasha.

"What the…."

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha felt his world crumble when Kagome suddenly burst into his room still in her wedding gown.

_Oh, God!_

Inuyasha watched painfully rooted to the edge of his bed as Kagome's expression went from relief to confusion to hurt then anger at the blink of an eye.

"Bastard," He heard her hissed as she gathered her billowing wedding gown skirt and left. The pain of seeing her leave snapped him out of the spell.

"Love, wait…." He stood up not minding that he was bare-chested and only wearing his blue faded jeans but she did not listen running as fast as her white stilettos allowed her.

"Kagome, please…." He caught her wrist and was stunned at the force of the slap that greeted him.

"I was scared something happened to you…" Kagome cried brokenly hitting his chest with her fist. His heart broke at the sight of her tears.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha tried to hold her and groaned as she kicked him in the groin.

"Bastard, you don't have the right to even say my name." Kagome panted her eyes blazing with fury.

"Let me explain…" Inuyasha tried again and doubled with pain when she twisted his arm and practically threw him to the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard Miroku called him as his friend hurried to his side. Inuyasha welcomed the pain, it somehow made him feel a little better.

"Kagome!" Sango rushed to her friend's side.

"Don't ever come near again for God help me, I will kill you." Kagome's voice shook with feelings as she pushed the elevator's button impatiently. The elevator doors opened with a soft ping and Kagome and Sango rushed inside. Sango was scared at the fury that seems to seep out of Kagome's pores.

"I felt stupid crying for him, crying for that bastard who ruined my life!" Kagome ranted unmindful of Sango's soft gasp.

"Kagome…" Sango touched her friend's arm.

"What?" Kagome turned to her friend and was puzzled at the look of horror in Sango's face.

"You're bleeding." Sango's eyes were wide with shock and Kagome felt warm, sticky liquid trickle down her thighs. The last time Kagome heard were Sango's terrified screams as she let darkness took her.


	32. Separate Lives

**CHAPTER 31: SEPARATE LIVES**

Kagome was sitting on her chair rereading the invitation and smiling to herself. _So they finally decided to tie the knot? Took them six years to do it._ She smiled softly fingering the embossed initials of Miroku and Sango's name. A buzz woke her up from her musings.

"Yes, Cecil?" Kagome answered picking the phone.

"It's your mother, line two Kagome." Kagome heard her secretary's high-pitched voice.

"I'm taking it and Cecil I brought you coffee and doughnuts." Kagome told her secretary fondly.

"Um, is that a bribe?" Cecil asked.

"Yes, so please take it, I need you to call Amy today." Kagome laughed as she pushed another button. _Mama is going to bully me into coming home._ She thought to herself.

"Kagome." She heard her mother's exasperated voice. "I have been trying to reach you through your cell phone but you never answered my calls. Are you hiding from your own mother?"

"Mama, calm down. I was in a meeting the whole day; my phone was in a silent mode."

"Okay, I forgive you daughter. But when are you coming home? Sango and Miroku had been to our house five times already threatening to cancel the wedding if their Maid of Honor is not present during the ceremony."

"I don't know, Mama. My schedule is kind of tight." Kagome began.

"Darling, you have not been home for six years…"

"I know, but…"

"He's in Paris for a business conference…" Her mother interjected gently.

"Who, Mama?" Kagome feigned innocence but they both know she knows who her mother was referring to.

"Kagome, it has been six years. He had been looking for you."

"Stop, Mama. Let's not talk about past _mistakes_. Kagome sighed wearily.

"Okay, if that's what you want. But Kagome… he suffered painfully too.

"I don't know, Mama. Please can we not talk about it?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"What did she say?" Mrs. Akanata softly asked Kagome's mother as soon as the latter put the phone down.

"Nothing, she as usual did not want to talk about it." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"It breaks my heart to see the painful life our children had to live through, Lora." Mrs. Akanata dabbed at her eyes.

"I know and I wish everyday that things were different."

"I'm sorry for your suffering; you have not seen Kagome for six years at least Inuyasha is with me."

"No, Izza, your pain is deeper because you had to endure seeing your son die slowly everyday."

"I'm glad we still have each other. I would have survived this ordeal alone." Mrs. Akanata hugged her childhood friend.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"You have to be home for the wedding, Inuyasha or I swear you won't be seeing your first godson until he's thirty." Inuyasha heard Miroku's voice over the phone and he had to smile at his friend's threat.

"I am on a company-related trip, Miroku. I can't just leave." He answered patiently as he opened his briefcase.

"Oh, that has been taken cared of. Sesshoumaru cut you trip short." Miroku informed his best man happily.

"What? Why was I not informed of this?" Inuyasha asked a little irritated at the news.

"Well, is that my cue to say SURPRISE'?"

"That's not funny Miroku and I am not laughing." Inuyasha sighed massaging his temple.

"I'm not laughing either, Inuyasha. Look, everyone's going to be there. Who will comfort me and reassure me when I get too emotional during the wedding?" Miroku joked and was glad when he heard Inuyasha's laugh.

"You're one sick bastard." Inuyasha enthused.

"Oh, and as they say, tell me who your friends are and I'll tell you who you are. Glad to have someone who shares the trait." Miroku replied and sobered a little.

"She's not coming, Inuyasha."

"I know. But I wish she is."

"Come on, start living already. Six years of self-destructive loathing is enough penance." Miroku added softly.

"You're right. I should just follow your footsteps and grope my way into a woman's heart.

"Ha-ha. Funny. Glad to know your sense of humor is back. But seriously, is that a yes? Are you coming home for the wedding?" Miroku asked again.

"Will you promise to stop Sango from kicking and slapping me senseless like last time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look, Inuyasha. She was upset. She and Kagome were as close as real sisters, you can't blame her, I would have shook Kagome senseless or yelled at her to death had she jilted you….Oh, I'm sorry." Miroku stopped abruptly realizing he had said too much.

"No, don't be. I deserve every slap and kick she threw at me." Inuyasha still remembered the bruises and cuts he got from Sango. But the pain was nothing compared to the blow he received when she informed him, yelling madly, that Kagome left for good. That piece of information had killed him instantly.

"This conversation is not going to affect your decision to come home, is it? Miroku's voice brought him back to reality.

"No. I'll be there. That's the least I could do for all the things you did when I was in a hellhole." Inuyasha added sincerely.

"Aww, man. I'm touched. Now you had me crying."

"You really are sick in the head." Inuyasha laughed feeling better.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kagome let herself inside her two-storey flat pausing at the mirror near the door to stare at her reflection. She had not changed much physically for the past six years. She still has the same peach-colored skin, the same blue-gray eyes fringed with long and thick eyelashes. Her figure is fuller, more womanly. She maintained the length of her blue-black hair remembering how her father had liked it when she grew it long enough to reach her waist. _No, nothing changed_. Kagome thought. _The change happened inside_. She sat sighing on one of the plush, white sofas. She closed her eyes and was taken back to what happened six years ago…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Flashback_

"You're bleeding!" Sango's horrified scream was the last thing she heard before she succumbed to the darkness.

"Where am I?" She asked the nurse that hovered over her.

"Lie back, down Ms. Higurashi. Doctor…"

"Where am I?" She asked again.

"You're okay, you're out of danger. A girl brought you here. Ms. Higurashi I have to discuss with you your delicate condition…" The doctor trailed and Kagome remembered the blood that trickled down her thighs.

"Doctor," Kagome reached up to hold the doctor's wrist. "Please don't tell anyone anything." She rasped.

"But,"

"Please, I'll tell them on my own when I'm ready." She pleaded feeling the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Please, I would really appreciate it." She looked at the doctor and gave him a watery, sad smile.

"Alright." The doctor smiled at the pale, beautiful girl and relented.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered brokenly. The doctor left and only then did she let her sobs wrack her body to sleep.

_End of Flasback._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

She sighed and freed her hair from the tight braid. _Six years of hiding. Six years of running away from my past._ _It's time to stop running_ _and face it._ She sighed as she took her clothes off and tiptoed towards the white bathroom.

She could think of a million different reasons why she should not go home but her conscience would not give her peace. _Mama deserves to know_. _And Gabriel…_ She thought as she lowered herself into her jacuzzi. _I owe Gabriel that much…_

_Inuyasha…_She sighed his name unconsciously as she felt the water swirled around her. _Inuyasha is but a figment of the life I once had._ Oddly though, she did not feel as angry towards him as she expected. _I love him still, I wish things were different but he has someone else now, it's time to let go and move on._ Kagome decided as she let sleep claim her.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Oh, you're more handsome in person." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at the make-up artist's breathless confession.

"I mean, you…" The make-up artist recoiled at his glare and shut up. He was glad his phone rang or he would have stormed out of the dressing room in irritation.

"Sesshoumaru, just the man I'd like to see right now." Inuyasha stressed every word hating how Sesshoumaru has saddled him with a television interview for public relation's sake on his first day back in Japan.

"Enjoying the attention, little brother?" Sesshoumaru drawled, not able to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Why don't you come see me so I might demonstrate how I enjoyed your little joke?" Inuyasha flexed his fingers reflexively as he imagined strangling Sesshoumaru to death.

"Oh, I can't, unlike you, I am a really busy man."

"Why, you...need I remind you that you were the one who scheduled this interview!" Inuyasha yelled as the make-up artist turned and ran out of the room.

"Temper, temper, little brother. Be good or mother will be upset." Sesshoumaru replied coolly and hung up on him.

_Oh, great. He knows that works_. Inuyasha thought stashing his cell phone away. He was about to stand up to look for his PR man when he glanced upon the stacks of magazines filed neatly on top of the vanity table. What he saw caught his throat; he had been looking for her for six years, six lonely years. He picked the magazine up slowly and stared at the smiling face of his missing wife.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Cecil, book me a flight to Japan. I'm leaving tomorrow. Arrange for Gabriel to follow me as soon as they arrive." Kagome instructed her secretary, smiling at the bright-eyed woman. She trusts Cecil with her personal and private affairs. Cecil is like an older sister to her.

"Would that be all?" Cecil asked cheerfully.

"Oh, and cancel all my appointments for today. I'll going to shop for a wedding present for my friends." Kagome smiled.

"I will and Kagome this arrived today." Kagome stared at the magazine her secretary handed her.

"I would like to say that you look truly gorgeous in that picture." Cecil told Kagome and left.

"Thank you, Cecil." Kagome called after her secretary's retreating back. "Remind me to bring you a good-looking Japanese man when I get back. She joked as her secretary turned and laughed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's face hungrily. She had grown more beautiful over the past six years. Her blue-gray eyes seemed to sparkle with some untold secret. _Kagome._ Inuyasha felt his chest constrict. He hurriedly leafed through the magazine to find the article about her.

The title read: Kagome Higurashi: The Last Man Standing is a Woman.' The article discussed in full length the triumphs of the Higurashi Corporation under Kagome's management in America. She was able to triple their company's net worth in the two years that she managed it. _She graduated from Yale? My wife is smart._ Inuyasha thought and he could not hold back the surge of pride he felt.

_No wonder I did not find her, I thought she left totally. I did not realize she might she working for their company but then again I asked Auntie Lora over and over and she told me she did not know where Kagome was. She was hiding her from me?_ Inuyasha could not stop the pain that twitched his heart._ I could not blame_ _her;_ _I was the bastard who made her only daughter cry._

Inuyasha scanned the page for any hint if she has married or is involved with anyone and was relieved to discover that the magazine did not mention any boyfriend or husband for that matter. _She can't get married because she's already married to me but since no one knows, she's actually free_ _and knowing Kagome if_ _she really wanted to, she could have filed for divorce._ He felt a small glimmer of hope. _But I guess the scandal I caused her was enough to last her a lifetime. She would probably just_ _pretend she's not married to me than_ _start a divorce trial and call attention to her family once more._ Inuyasha sighed again, feeling defeated.

"Mr. Akanata. They're ready for you." Inuyasha nodded and folded the magazine, bringing it with him.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Oh, he's drop-dead-gorgeous. It's almost painful to see him." Kagome heard as she passed by the female workers' lounge. She took a peep and was surprised at the apt attention her female employees were giving the flat screen television. It had been her idea to put up a workers' lounge where the employees could eat their lunch, watch television, and relax during breaks. She also made sure they're comfortable around her putting into action the theories they discusses full-length in college - the more relaxed workers are with their environment, the more productive they become. The lounge was a large room equipped with a flat screen television, microwave oven, refrigerator comfortable chairs and long tables.

"Hello, ladies." She greeted warmly and was amused as the women stood up guiltily, some straightening their uniforms.

"Hey, it's okay, it's still lunch break." Kagome smiled as she entered the room and felt the employees relax.

"What are you watching?" She edged closer to the television and gasped.

"See, even Ms. Kagome is awed by his presence." Rita from Materials Inventory piped in earning giggles from her coworkers. Kagome recovered from her initial shock of seeing Inuyasha after six years and smiled back at the women.

"He's handsome alright." She conceded and winced inwardly as her heart lurched.

"It does not concern me just one bit that we can't understand whatever this hunk is saying since none of us understands Japanese but what the hell…" Gina from accounting announced amidst catcalls from her coworkers.

"But it would do us a lot of good if we do…" Cynthia, the new girl from Research and Development shyly declared.

"Wait, girls, may be Ms. Kagome can interpret for us." Kagome was about to leave when she heard Liza, her PR manager say.

"Yes, Ms. Kagome, please?" Kagome had to laugh when they all turned their puppy-eyes at her.

"Okay," she sat back and looked at the screen. She looked at Inuyasha and almost smiled as she saw the look of irritation that marred his boyish face. _He has not changed at all._ Kagome thought as she looked at his lean, athletic frame, his silver hair was held in a black thong by the nape, he still has the same predatory look in those golden eyes_. Get over it, Kagome._ She chided herself.

Host: What is it about the Akanata Enterprise that makes it one of Japan's top companies?

Inuyasha: Well, we don't boast to be one of the top but my brother and I make sure that client's satisfaction and expectation is met.

Host: So that's what makes the clients coming back for more? Are you sure? Or is it your and your brother's good looks? The audience laughed appreciatively and Kagome frowned at the host who was flirting with Inuyasha shamelessly. _On national, no, global television at that!_ _Six years after and I'm still acting like some possessive girlfriend!_ Kagome gave herself a mental shake.

"What did she say?" Gina asked Kagome breathlessly.

"She asked him if client satisfaction has something to do with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's good looks." Kagome answered.

"Who's Inuyasha? Who's Sesshoumaru?" The women asked, puzzled.

Kagome almost kicked herself. "Inuyasha is the name of that man you're all drooling after and Sesshoumaru is the name of his older brother. He said so in the interview." Kagome reasoned out and was relieved when the women nodded at each other.

Host: "Do you have anyone special right now? Girlfriends? Wives?" The audience laughed once again and the women waited with bated breathe as soon as Kagome interpreted the question.

Inuyasha: I have one actually, she now lives in America.

"Ohhh….." The women moaned when Kagome told them his answer.

"One lucky woman." Cynthia concluded sounding so dejected that Kagome had to laugh forgetting the pain she somehow felt at his admission. _So he has someone…_ Kagome felt a pang of jealousy at his disclosure and decided that it's time for her to leave.

"Enjoy the show, girls. Duty calls. You have ten more minutes." She smiled at the women and walked out the door.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sango was staring intently at their television set and she bit her lip when Inuyasha admitted having someone special. _So he got over her, huh?_ _That baka!_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshoumaru and the rest of Akanata employees stopped what they were doing as they stared at the television sets installed inside the employees' cafeteria intently. They have not seen this side of Inuyasha. He was always all work. They did not realize that he found someone else especially after what happened six years ago.

Sesshoumaru raised his brow. _He has someone new? How did that happen?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mrs. Akanata put her tea cup down as she stared at his son's serious face on the TV. _Has he really moved on, but what about Kagome?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mrs. Higurashi felt tears trickle down her cheeks. _She's in America, is she not, Inuyasha?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Host: How did you meet? May we know who she is? I mean all the disappointed women out there deserve to know who stole one of Japan's Most Eligible Bachelor's heart. Catcalls and whistles could be heard throughout the studio. Inuyasha breathed deeply and spoke.

"It was my fifth birthday and I zoomed around in the new bike my dad gave me as a birthday present. She just watched me with her beautiful blue-gray eyes licking at the ice cream cone she was holding. She was wearing a pink ruffled dress with matching pink shoes and a pink ribbon that held her blue-black hair. When I fell off my bike and cried, she approached me and held out her hand. She said: My name is Kagome, what's yours?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Author's note** **II:** **Marry me, Inuyasha! Waaahhhh!**


	33. Homecoming

CHAPTER 32: HOMECOMING

"It was my fifth birthday and I zoomed around in the new bike my dad gave me as a birthday present. She just watched me with her beautiful blue-gray eyes licking at the ice cream cone she was holding. She was wearing a pink ruffled dress with matching pink shoes and a pink ribbon that held her blue-black hair. When I fell off my bike and cried, she approached me and held out her hand. She said: My name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"Did he just say, Kagome?" Rita asked, puzzled.

"Probably, we wouldn't really know." Gina answered looking at the frowning women around her.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG…..

"Hey, back to work." Cynthia informed them as the bell ending their breaks rang.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kagome smiled to herself as she hailed a taxi. _They will be so surprised._ She thought as she gave the driver their mansion's address. She had asked Cecil not to tell her mother that she planned to go back to Japan to attend Sango and Miroku's wedding. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello, Cecil."

"Kagome your mother called about three times already. You owe me big time for this; bring me two gorgeous Japanese men instead of one." Kagome smiled when she heard her secretary's voice.

"I'll give you three, darling for making you lie to my mother." Kagome answered back laughing.

"Oh and Amy called. She confirmed their arrival tomorrow and yes, Gabriel and Amy's tickets are ready.

"Good job, thank you very much, Cecil."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Inuyasha, drive me to the Higurashi's darling.

"Mom," Inuyasha started to protest.

"Your Auntie Lora wants to talk to you." Mrs. Akanata smiled at her younger son.

"She does?" Inuyasha asked his mother, a little confused.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I think it has something to do with your television interview two days ago."

"Oh," was all Inuyasha could say.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kagome paid the taxi and smiled looking up at the mansion. She warned the guard not to call and announce her arrival to her mother. She straightened her blue jeans and dusted the dirt off her black Casadei boots. She sighed happily as she pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her head. She was wearing a simple white fitted shirt beneath the denim blazer. She made her way to the front door slowly and knocked.

"Coming," She heard someone call from inside.

"Whose the — " Kagome smiled at Torika, her mother's personal assistant, who opened the door.

"Don't tell Mama, Torika. I want to surprise her. The older woman nodded happily and Kagome hugged her as they both sobbed.

"We missed you, Kagome."

"I missed you too."

"Who was at the door, Torika?" Kagome held her breath when she heard her mother's voice.

"Mama…"

"Kagome?"

Kagome ran up to her mother and hugged her fiercely.

"You're home. I'm so glad you're home." Mrs. Higurashi cried openly as she hugged her daughter back.

"Let me look at you…" Mrs. Higurashi cried as she looked at her daughter's form.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said as she touched her daughter's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry for everything."

"Hush, I'm just glad you're back. Have you had lunch? Are you hungry?" Kagome smiled as her mother fussed over her. She sobbed and hugged her mother again.

"I'm so sorry, Mama. I'm so sorry for breaking your heart, I'm so sorry for leaving so suddenly, I'm so sorry for bringing shame into the family name, I'm sorry for everything I did." Kagome cried helplessly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, darling. Nothing to be sorry about at all." Mrs. Higurashi cried as hard as her daughter.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Hello, Miroku. What's up?" Inuyasha answered his phone.

"Block B-5 will have a reunion at Kouga's bar tonight. Be there or else I will drag your ass there."

"Is that a threat?"

"Did it scare you into attending? Then it is."

"Hmmm…I'll think about it." Inuyasha answered.

"Come on, man! Consider this your wedding gift to me."

"So does that mean I will have to dispose the house and lot I thought of giving you and Sango as a wedding present?"

"A house and lot! Okay, I'll tell them that you can't come." Miroku answered laughing.

"Some friend you are, it was a joke _baka_!" Inuyasha laughed.

"As if I don't know, I know you're too stingy to even give Sango and me a card." Miroku joked.

"Alright, tell the guys I'll be there. I just need to drive mother to Auntie Lora's first" Inuyasha finally answered.

"Mom, I'm ready." Inuyasha called his mother as he got inside his car.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I'm going up to my room Mama to change." Kagome said after she ate her lunch.

"Okay, darling, call Sango. She has been begging me for your number." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter.

"Oh, I have a plan, Mama. Why don't you call her and ask her to come over. It would be a pleasant surprise." Kagome smiled mischievously.

"Okay, I'll call her then." Mrs. Higurashi smiled back.

"And Mama." There's someone I want you to meet. He'll be here tomorrow." Kagome looked at her mother straight in the eye.

"_He_, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked feeling her heart break for Inuyasha.

"Yes, Mama. _He._"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Aren't you going to come in, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Akanata asked her younger son.

"Tell Auntie I'll drop by tomorrow. I have to drive to Tokyo for my block's reunion. I don't want to be caught in traffic." Inuyasha said as he helped his mother off the car and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, dear. Drive carefully." Mrs. Akanata smiled glad to see Inuyasha picking the broken pieces of his life up.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi let herself inside her daughter's room.

"Yes, Mama?" Kagome answered her mother from inside the bathroom.

"Sango said she can't come. She told me your block is having a reunion at Kouga's bar in Tokyo tonight."

"We have?" Kagome answered getting out of the bathroom, toweling her hair dry.

"Do you plan to attend?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter gently.

"I don't know…"

"Go change, I know you miss your friends.

"But…"

"Stop pushing everyone away, Kagome. Six years is enough. We were hurt too, we were hurt more than you could imagine." Mrs. Higurashi stroke Kagome's cheek.

"I did not run away, Mama. I have a good reason for leaving."

"And what happened to you and Inuyasha had nothing to do with it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked gently.

"It had everything to do with it but I've healed. It was difficult to accept at first but Gabriel came. He made the pain go away.

"Kagome…"

"Gabriel changed how and what I am, Mama. I worked harder for him, I became a better person for him.

"And this Gabriel, you love him more than you love Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at her mother's face and smiled.

"Yes, Mama. More than Inuyasha, more than anything else.

"I see. And he'll be here tomorrow?"

"He will. You'll love him too, I promise." Kagome smiled as she stood up to change.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was a three hour drive to Tokyo and Inuyasha smiled when he saw Miroku waiting for him outside the bar.

"I'm glad you made it, I was readying to go after you and drag you here." Miroku slapped Inuyasha's back.

"That treat scared me into driving three hours just to be with the people I love…" Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"Come on, come inside. Everyone is waiting."

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha turned and saw Sango.

"Hey, congra - " Inuyasha was surprised when Sango launched herself towards him.

"I'm so sorry." Sango sobbed. "It was unfair for me think it was entirely your fault."

"Well, you owe me five hundred thirty-six thousand yen for the hospital bill _plus_ interest." Inuyasha joked.

"When I saw you at that television interview, it made me realize you wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt Kagome. You love her too much. I did not believe at first when Miroku told me you were drugged that night, it was too lame an excuse." Sango sobbed.

"All is forgiven," Inuyasha smiled at Sango fondly. "I would have thought less of you of you had you not gone ballistic on me after what happened between me and Kagome."

"Stop the guilt trip already, Inuyasha. You're making her cry some more." Miroku punched his friend lightly on the shoulder as he hugged Sango to his chest.

"You noticed?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Why, you…" Sango wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"That was small pay back for all the bruises I got, Sango." Inuyasha laughed at the appalled expression in Sango's face.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku warned.

"I was kidding, Sango. I meant every word I said. Thank you for being such a good friend to Kagome.

"I said stop it!" Miroku chided as Sango cried again.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Author's Note: Ahemmm….the fluff continues…Please review.**


	34. Reunion

CHAPTER 33: REUNION

Kagome parked her car near the entrance of the bar. She looked up the neon sign and smiled.

"Yep, this is it." She said aloud. She went inside the bar hesitantly. _It's now or never_. She thought. Kagome felt her courage leave her when she saw her godmother. She was hesitant at first but the older woman hugged her and cried. They both cried silently making up for the hurts that caused them both from the past.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Back at the Higurashi mansion_

"Why did you not tell her about Inuyasha, Izza?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her friend as they sipped their teas.

"She'll have to find it out on her own." Mrs. Akanata replied as she put her teacup down.

"But wouldn't it be easier if we told her about Inuyasha's story?"

"Would she believe us, Lora? She would just think we are trying to manipulate their situation. No, let them work this out by themselves."

"Where is Inuyasha, by the way?"

"In Tokyo, attending their block's reunion,"

"Good, that's where Kagome is going." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"And now, we wait and see…" Mrs. Akanata nodded.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Good evening, everyone, I'm glad we're all having a great time." Hojo started the first of about a hundred pep talks for the night.

"I would like to welcome you all to block B-5's first reunion party. Again, I would like to thank Kouga for lending us his bar as tonight's venue.

"Shut up Hojo!" Someone from the back shouted and the whole room laughed.

"Oh, okay." Hojo stuttered and placed the microphone in its stand.

"Tsk! Six years and still nothing changed." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear as Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, how sad…" Sango giggled as Miroku nibbled his fiancée's ear

"I'll leave you two lovers alone, I hate being the third wheel." Inuyasha left and made his way towards bar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Kagome!" Kagome turned and saw Yuka.

"Yuka!" Kagome hugged the petite girl happily.

"I'm so glad you made it, you would have been the only one missing if you did not. Everyone's here!" Yuka raised her voice to be heard above the noise.

"What do you mean everyone?" Kagome asked. _Inuyasha is here too? Uh-oh._

"How are you? Gods, you look even more gorgeous!" Yuka shrieked not hearing Kagome's question.

"Okay, everyone! Let's all hear it from, I quote, One of Japan's Most Eligible Bachelors!" Miroku chose the moment to go up the stage to make the announcement and he promptly earned a death glare from Inuyasha. Kagome felt her blood ran cold as people around her hooted and clapped.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed just as the clapping and music died down. Everybody turned to see the direction of the voice.

"KAGOME!" Sango ran to her friend, tears were already pouring down her cheeks.

"Sango!" Kagome hugged her friend tightly forgetting her nervousness. The girls did not realize that every person and everything stood still as the spotlight swiveled near the entrance to where the two girls were hugging and sobbing.

Inuyasha heard the scream and felt a brick drop to his stomach. _Kagome is here?_ He thought frantically.

Miroku stood rooted to the stage as Sango and Kagome hugged and cried. The crowd watched the drama unfold with interest. Miroku turned and glanced at Inuyasha who looked frozen, holding a glass halfway to his lips.

"Okay, folks!" Miroku tried to get everyone's attention as the buzzing and whispering started. "Let's hear it from Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was startled to hear his name and Kagome's gaze pivoted to the stage at Miroku's announcement. Sango felt her friend stiffened and she squeezed Kagome's hand reassuringly.

"I'm okay." Kagome whispered to her friend.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I'm over it now…" Kagome smiled and the frown in Sango's face smoothened into a smile. _I hope my heart realizes_ _it too._ Kagome thought as her heart beat like crazy even just at the sound of his name.

"Well, then. Let's go take our seats and have a good time." Sango pulled Kagome to where their seats are. The noise and talking resumed, their blockmates lost interest after no violent reactions ensued, much to everyone's disappointment.

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he was pushed by Kouga to the stage.

"I will get you for this, Miroku." Inuyasha whispered in his friend's ear.

"Stay cool, man." Miroku smiled fondly and made his way towards Sango and Kagome where he hugged the latter tightly.

"Go Inuyasha!" The girls screamed.

"Marry me, Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted in a shrill voice making the crowd laugh. Inuyasha smiled, his uneasiness disappearing. Kouga handed him a guitar and he stared at it stupidly for a few seconds before realizing that he was supposed to sing.

"Oh, good evening." He greeted and the women went wild.

"Are you all having a good time?" he asked and smiled as he heard screams of yes'.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind my singing ruining your night." He joked and the crowd laughed.

"If you plan to throw anything at me because of my performance, aim them at my good friend Miroku." He kidded once again and the crowd hooted as the spotlight was directed to where Sango, Miroku and Kagome sat. Inuyasha felt faint -- his eyes seeking hers.

"This song is for a very good friend of mine. Welcome back, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled in her direction, took a deep breath and strummed the electric guitar…

_Good friend!_ Kagome's heart protested. _What did you expect him to say, Baka! Sister? Lover?_ _Wife?_ Kagome's heart ached at the thought.

Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember

Kagome felt the hairs in the back of her neck stand. She refrained from looking at the stage and instead concentrated on the glass before her. _Breathe, Kagome, it would really be embarrassing to faint just because your gorgeous ex dedicated a song to you - his_ _very_ _good friend.'_ Kagome gripped the table tightly.

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's bowed head and felt defeated. _Look at me, love…please_ _look at me._ He begged silently.

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there

Inuyasha was oblivious to the crowd as they screamed and went wild. He was concentrating on Kagome willing her to hear his heart's plea. _Just one look, Kagome, one look is all I ask._ He prayed silently feeling his heart shatter when the object of his affection kept her head bowed.

Cause when you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

Kagome was finding it difficult to breath. _Shit. Get a hold of yourself, girl. Stop acting like an idiot!_ _You promised yourself you'd act like the mature woman that you_ _are._

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
Which brings tears to my eyes

Inuyasha contented himself with the thought that Kagome is near and his chance is greater now that she is. _I can't wait to hold you in my arms, I can't wait to make you mine again. Please, Kagome, love me again…_

Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice

Kagome was near panic. She felt as if an invisible force is coaxing her to look up. She grabbed the glass before her and drank. She smiled weakly at Sango and forced the bitter liquid down her throat. She wrinkled her nose with distaste but accepted the new one that the waiter offered. _Great, Kagome, drink up. Remember that the last time you got drunk you got yourself a husband._ She smiled at her thoughts and put the glass down. _I need my wits with me tonight._

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

Kagome felt it was safe to look at the stage when she heard the song fade. She gasped as her gaze clapped with Inuyasha's. She groaned inwardly when he held her stare and smiled. _What was that?_ Kagome asked herself. _That was_ _your_ _very_ _good friend'_ _making your knees wobble and your heart beat like you've run a marathon._ Her mind taunted her making her groan.

My sacrifice.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The crowd went screaming for more when his song ended and Inuyasha thanked them and made his way towards Kagome. _My Kagome._

"That was great!" Miroku stood up and congratulated his friend. "If ever you get tired of the corporate world and shift into show business, my friend, remember I am the best manager you could ever hope for."

"Stop it Miroku. Quit teasing Inuyasha." Sango scolded a grinning Miroku gently.

"Ummm… do we need introductions?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"How are you, Kagome." Inuyasha mustered the strength to break the ice. _Did you miss me as much as I miss you, love? Do you turn and twist at night remembering how your bare skin felt against mine?_ He groaned inwardly to stop his thoughts.

"Good and you?" Kagome smiled tentatively. _Are you as unhappy as I am Inuyasha? Do you cry in your sleep when you realize you would never again feel the warmth of my arms around you?_ _Do you?_ _Good, that makes us even._ Kagome smiled at Inuyasha brightly even if his presence mocked her already bruised heart.

"Alive." Inuyasha replied. _Barely._

"Let's dance, Miroku!" Sango pulled Miroku to the dance floor giving the couple space. Kagome looked away and played with her glass.

_What now?_ Inuyasha thought as he breathed in her scent, feeling giddy at the emotions her presence invoked in him.

"Listen, Kagome…" _Love me again, Kagome._

"Don't Inuyasha…" _Don't start Inuyasha, if all you ever wanted is to be very good friends because I would die._

"But I want to explain…" _Believe me, dammit!_

"Don't…" _Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"But…" Inuyasha protested looking at Kagome's blank expression.

"It's been six years…" _It's been six years I'm here I am still acting like the fool._

"Dance with me…" Inuyasha said suddenly and held out his hand.

"No." _Yes._ Her heart protested.

"Just this once, please."

"No." Kagome shook her head.

"Please."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because…" _Because a single touch from you would make my knees weak, because your breath on my cheek is enough to make me cling to you for life, because_ _you're breaking my defenses just by standing there. Because I love you still…_ The sudden realization hit Kagome on the head and she closed her eyes, hiding from him, afraid he would see her very thoughts reflected in her eyes.

"I see you have not changed." Inuyasha's heart broke.

"I did, it just would take longer than 3 minutes to see it." Kagome glanced up at him, her pain well-hidden.

"Kagome…"

"I'll go talk with Yuka and the others. Bye." Kagome smiled and left. _Damn, I'm running away again!_ _Run Kagome! Run!_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Author's Note: My Sacrifice' is a song by Creed.** **This chapter makes the "reunion" of Inuyasha and Kagome sweeter.**


	35. Old Habits

CHAPTER 34: OLD HABITS

"She left him at the table." Sango whispered back.

"Who?"

"Kagome," Sango answered.

"Give them time."

"But --" Sango's sentence was cut short when Hojo grabbed the microphone again.

"Hello, blockmates." A collective groan was heard from the crowd.

"To make things more interesting, we've designed some games." Hojo smiled at them hopefully.

"Trust Hojo to turn an _adult_ reunion into a children's party," Miroku whispered in Sango's ear and Sango giggled uncontrollably.

"Our first game for tonight is…"

"Touch the color?" Kouga interrupted and they all laughed like crazy.

"No, London Bridge,'" Hojo answered smiling and a lot choked on their drinks.

"Come on," Inuyasha groaned as he walked and stood beside Kagome.

"It was a joke but it seems you're not laughing." Hojo continued.

"Oh, poor dear Hojo," Kagome had to laugh.

"This game is easy enough, it's an x-rated version of Trip to Jerusalem." Hojo all smiled at them.

"Is that a joke again?" Reika asked.

"No," Hojo answered curtly.

"He does not expect us to talk our clothes off, is he?" Kagome told Inuyasha forgetting that she was not supposed to talk to him.

"I hope not, or they would see love bites at the most weird of places." Inuyasha replied.

"Hmmm…kinky." Kagome answered. _Oh great, now I am gonna dream about his love bites all over my body. Just great!_

"It was a joke."

"Oh, and here I was thinking you changed your perverted ways…" She answered flippantly and glanced sideways at him _Why the hell did I say that!_ Kagome groaned inwardly.

"Perverted ways, huh?" Inuyasha raised his brow at her.

"American idiom…." Kagome reasoned.

"Oh." Kagome smiled at him and started to walk towards Sango and Miroku.

"Don't leave." Inuyasha held her wrist. Kagome flinched at his touch and Inuyasha let her hand go abruptly. They both sighed. His touch did crazy things to her system. _Same old me, same old crap._ _Yale did not prepare you for this, ne, Kagome?_ She smiled weakly at him but stayed put.

Hojo's x-rated version of Trip to Jerusalem involved the women sitting on men's laps instead of chairs. The dance floor was vacated and chairs were arranged in a circular formation in the middle of it. The men had to sit on the chairs and the women dance around them, as soon as the music stops; the women have to find a human seat. A seat will be taken off after each round.

"What the? This is supposed to be erotic? Asked Miroku, as he and Sango sat beside Inuyasha and Kagome.

"This is way too elementary for you, Miroku." Kagome replied laughing.

"Yeah, it would have been better if the women straddle the men - ouch!"

"Stop it already!" Sango bopped Miroku on the head.

The games started; there were eleven women and ten men, so every turn one woman and one man is booted out until only two women remain and they had to "battle" for the last human seat.

"So exciting…" Kagome sarcastically commented as she and Sango took their places.

"Yeah, truly an I.Q. booster." Sango giggled.

"Hey, Kagome. Let's stay over at my apartment tonight, we have so much to talk about." Sango smiled at her friend.

"Sure, we have to fit six years worth of drama into one night." Kagome answered as the music started and they danced around the men.

"How's it with Kagome?" Miroku asked Inuyasha beside him.

"Cool. At least she did not kick me in the groin like last time."

"She has matured." Miroku commented.

"Yeah, six years normally do that to you, but then again you're an exception." Inuyasha lightly told his friend and laughed when Miroku smirked.

The music stopped and the women giggled and scrambled. Kagome did not do anything as she wished to be booted out early but Kouga stood, picked her up and cradled her on his lap.

"Hey!" Kagome protested.

"Planning to cheat again, Kagome?" He answered her and she laughed remembering how she and Sango managed to worm their way out of the twenty questions game during their block's Halloween party.

Inuyasha was fuming when he saw Kouga grabbed Kagome. _Take your hands off my wife!_ He wanted to scream but kept quiet, clenching and unclenching his fist to control his rage.

"Got me there," Kagome stood up again as the music started to play. They danced around the men again and when the music stopped, Kagome turned to grab her "seat" and came face to face with Inuyasha. She stood there for a moment, transfixed and unsure of what to do. Inuyasha decided for her and pulled her into his lap.

"Hello…" He smiled at her; his arms promptly went around her waist as if that's where they belong. His senses went overboard as he smelled her familiar scent.

"Hi," She smiled at him too and felt her breath leave her when he tightened his hold on her. _Oh, look at where being mature_ _has_ _brought you._ Kagome's mind sent warning signals and she was glad when the music started again and Inuyasha reluctantly let her go. _Three seconds of heaven…_ Kagome sighed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The game went on for thirty more minutes and Sango and Miroku were declared the winning pair. The dancing started again and Kagome had grown hoarse trying to answer everyone's question.

"Where did you go when you left?" Hiten asked.

"America, continued with my studies there -- Yale, majored in Economics." Kagome smiled at her eager audience as they oohhhed.

"Married?" Kouga asked smiling wolfishly at her.

"Kouga, Sango told me you've recently gotten engaged to Ayame so stop flirting!" Kagome lightly scolded as they all laughed.

_Kouga is engaged? Good, one Baka out of the way._ Inuyasha thought.

Hojo took the seat beside Kagome and handed her a drink.

"How long will you be staying?" Hojo asked her and Inuyasha's head jerked up at the question. _Yes, Kagome, how long will you be staying?_

"Two weeks. I'll be leaving after Sango's wedding."

Inuyasha's breathe faltered. _So, she's leaving again?_ _She's leaving me again…_

Kagome's cell phone rang and she excused herself to take the call. Inuyasha followed her making sure she's safe.

"Hello, baby…" He heard Kagome's voice and his heart stopped beating for a while. _Who is she talking to?_

"Why are you still up? Yeah, I miss you too." Inuyasha hid in the shadows, her words tearing him apart.

"Don't worry, Gabriel. We'll see each other tomorrow. Sleep now honey, bye. I love you." Inuyasha's soul shattered when he heard the love in her voice. _She has someone_ _else. It's too late._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kagome walked back to her friends' table. She smiled at all of them including Inuyasha.

"What did I miss?" She asked them.

"Oh, nothing important," Sango replied taking a sip from her glass.

"So tell me what happened after I left." She asked her friends.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha who stood up abruptly.

"Dance with me, Kagome." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to her feet.

"Wait…" She started to protest.

"Please…for the last time." Kagome's heart ached at his words. _For the last time._ She numbly allowed herself to be pulled towards the dance floor.

Oh no, no, no, no

"I want you to know that I love you and I still do." Inuyasha pulled her to his chest as the music played.

If love was a bird  
Then we wouldn't have wings  
If love was a sky  
We'd be blue  
If love was a choir  
You and I could never sing  
Cause love isn't for me and you

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's eyes misted at his words.

If love was an Oscar  
You and I could never win  
Cause we can never act out our parts  
If love is the Bible  
Then we are lost in sin  
Because its not in our hearts

"Shhh…listen to me, I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry for what I did to us. I'm sorry for what I did to you." Inuyasha rested his chin on top of her head as they swayed to the music.

So why don't you go your way  
And I'll go mine  
Live your life, and I'll live mine  
Baby you'll do well, and I'll be fine  
Cause we're better off, separated

"I want you to know that I would have done everything to stop what happened that day -- to stop you from hurting, to stop me from dying. But I was weak. I failed you." He continued.

If love was a fire  
Then we have lost the spark  
Love never felt so cold  
If love was a light  
Then we're lost in the dark  
Left with no one to hold

"I hope they'll be able to pull through this," Sango murmured as she watched her friends on the dance floor. Inuyasha with his eyes close was whispering something to Kagome.

"They will. I don't think Inuyasha would wait six years for Kagome and just let her go." Miroku reached for Sango's hand to comfort her.

If love was a sport  
We're not on the same team  
You and I are destined to lose  
If love was an ocean  
Then we are just a stream  
Cause love isn't for me and you

"Believe that I would not intentionally hurt you. Please believe that I would rather die than make you feel pain." Inuyasha continued to whisper in Kagome's ear and his arms protectively tightened around her when he felt her tremble.

So why don't you go your way  
And I'll go mine  
Live your life, and I'll live mine  
Baby you'll do well, and I'll be fine  
Cause we're better off, separated

"My world ended when you left. Death would have been less painful." Kagome's head spun and she clung to him tightly.

"I…" Kagome raised her head to stare at his face."

"Shhh…This dance is mine. That's all I ask." Inuyasha tucked her head under his chin again.

Girl I know we had some good times  
It's sad but now we gotta say goodbye  
Girl you know I love you, I can't deny  
I can't say we didn't try to make it work for you and I  
I know it hurts so much but it's best for us  
Somewhere along this windy road we lost the trust  
So I'll walk away so you don't have to see me cry  
It's killing me so, why don't you go

"Loving you is like breathing, I cannot stop. But I came to realize that I could not tie you to me forever if you want freedom." He kissed her hair lovingly.

So why don't you go your way  
And I'll go mine  
Live your life, and I'll live mine  
Baby you'll do well, and I'll be fine  
Cause we're better off, separated

"So, I'm letting you go. Goodbye, Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her lips softly and left a very confused and weak-kneed Kagome. _Damn him! He did it again._ Kagome thought as she hurriedly made her way towards the women's comfort room. She looked at her reflection in the mirror noting how her lips tremble. She let out a heavy breath to calm her nerves but instead broke into tears.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Author's Note: The song "Separated" is by Usher (damn,** **another sexy guy…drools)**


	36. Secrets

CHAPTER 35: SECRETS

Kagome stayed awake till dawn. Hers and Inuyasha's last dance' replayed over and over in her mind. _Loving you is like breathing, how can_ _I stop? But I came to realize that I could not tie you to me forever if you want freedom._

Kagome sighed. _What did he mean by that?_ _Arrrghhhhh!_ _That Baka!_ Kagome stood up abruptly. She looked at her wristwatch and groaned. _It's four in the morning and I have_ _to be at the airport at_ _10 AM._ Kagome abandoned all plans of sleeping and trudged towards Sango's kitchen. She sighed heavily as she sat down waiting for the water to boil.

"Kagome?" Sango smiled at her and sat across her.

"Hi, Sango. Why are you up? It's still early." Kagome stood up to turn the stove off.

"Can't sleep. Pre-wedding jitters." Sango chuckled and took the cup Kagome offered her.

"Oh, excited?"

"Yes."

"I know what you mean," Kagome answered softly.

"Kagome, there's something you have to know."

"Hmmm…."

"There's something you have to know about what happened that day," Sango spoke softly and she squeezed her friend's hand.

"I'm okay with it now, no explanations needed."

"No, that's not fair. You have to know the story first before you decide if explanations are needed or not!"

"What kind of story, Sango. I saw them, I felt so stupid rushing to his apartment still in my wedding gown only to find him in bed with someone else. Do you know how that felt?"

"No, I don't, and I continuously pray that I wouldn't have to deal with what you dealt with but in all the years you've known Inuyasha, Kagome, was there an instance when he _deliberately_ hurt you?" Kagome sighed, yes, there had been practical jokes when they were kids but Inuyasha had never done anything to make her cry.

"No," Kagome answered in a tiny voice, "But it does not change what happened."

"Get over it, already! It makes me so mad that the two people who are supposedly the most intelligent in our batch are this dumb!" Sango replied banging her cup on the table.

"Hey, there's no need to be violent…" Kagome teased, clutching Sango's hand. Sango sighed and smiled.

"You have to know that I'm your friend and I wouldn't lie to you. Gods, Inuyasha spent a week in the hospital after I beat him black and blue. I was so mad that he betrayed you, I was so mad that he caused you to leave."

"A week in the hospital, huh? Not bad." Kagome laughed as she took a sip from her cup. Sango glanced at her friend and giggled.

"After I visited you on your last day at the hospital and you told me you're leaving for good crying like an idiot, I got so furious that I went after Inuyasha. Miroku and I found him inside his apartment drunk. I don't know what came over me but I beat him with anything I could get my hands on - pots, glasses, his desk, anything. I was so angry to see him so hopeless, so defeated. He did not even flinch when I slapped and kicked him but he cried brokenly when I yelled in his face that you're leaving. I stopped then."

"Sango…"

"We did not know what really happened to you, Kagome. I was grilling the doctors and nurses about the blood I saw on you dress but they wouldn't talk. They told me you'd tell us when the time comes. I was scared, I was scared to lose a friend and a sister and I was blinded by this fear, I even scoffed at Inuyasha's suffering. But he suffered, Kagome, it was like he died when you left. He stopped coming to class, he stopped eating and he stopped talking but I did not feel any pity towards him." Sango stopped long enough to wipe her tears.

"For years, we did not talk. I could never bring myself to forgive him for what he did to you. Miroku tried to reason with me and I relented a little, trying to become civil to Inuyasha whenever he's around but I'm not proud to say that I failed miserably in that aspect.

"Miroku told me Inuyasha's story. He said the soccer team gave Inuyasha a surprise party on the day he was supposed to head home. He had refused every drink they offered him but there was one he accepted and he did not remember much what happened after. Humor has it that Kikyo paid two of Inuyasha's soccer buddies to bring him to his apartment and well, as they say, the rest was history."

"What happened to Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Now, that's another story I will be telling you after but you have to wait, believe me it's worth it." Sango grinned mischievously.

"Purely evil…" Kagome gasped dramatically.

"Anyway, Inuyasha kept to himself most of the time. He dropped out of the team _after_ he nearly killed the two men who dragged him back to his apartment with Kikyo. It wasn't pretty; the Akanata's had to pull some strings to let Inuyasha off the hook. He went berserk and single-handedly beat the men into bloody pulps. " Sango wrinkled her nose remembering the details.

"He stopped hanging out with Miroku and I may be partly because I always give him a hard time -- I was civil _and_ sarcastic _and_ bitchy _and_ totally cruel even after that soccer incident." Sango gave a bitter laugh.

"To cut the story short, we did not see much of him for four years. He threw himself into his studies and managing their business; He studied on weekdays and worked with Sesshoumaru on weekends. He graduated top of our class two years ago, he took the position Sesshoumaru offered him and we saw even less of him but I did not mind, for me, he was still the jerk who drove you away. It wasn't until that television interview recently that I forgave him. He was so in pain, I could feel his misery reaching out to me from where I was sitting." Sango turned to smile at her friend.

_Television interview?_ Kagome thought. _Was it the one I saw?_

"You're so lucky, Kagome. You're so lucky you have Inuyasha and I'm so sorry that I was such a _baka_ and hated him to death when I should just have, in fact, helped him find you and believe me, he _looked_ everywhere for you. Miroku explained that the reason why Inuyasha worked so hard to be on top, is because he truly believed that if he's successful enough, you'd come back, that if he's successful enough, he's worthy to have you again."

_Yeah, I'm so lucky that he danced with me, kissed me_ _and said goodbye. It's like history repeated itself._ Kagome held her tongue and let her friend talk.

"Gods, I cried so hard when I learned about that, well it does not help that I'm two months pregnant and emotional…"

"You are!" Kagome shrieked forgetting about Inuyasha and her troubles for a moment.

"Yes. Well, there goes the fifteen-year plan." Sango laughed as Kagome shrieked some more and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Kagome continued shrieking.

"Hey, stop it, Kagome; you're going to wake the whole building up." Miroku's sleepy head popped from inside Sango's bedroom.

"Congratulations, Miroku! I pray that the child gets Sango's good looks and flawless character." Kagome stood up to hug the father-to-be.

"Ouch, now that hurts." Miroku grinned.

"I'm so happy for both of you! I'm glad I came back even if it's only going to be for a week. It's worth seeing you guys again. I'm so happy I am going to cry for sure," And true enough, Kagome sobbed and after about five seconds, Sango's sobs joined hers.

"Hey, stop crying both of you…" Miroku looked appalled as the girls continued to cry and hugged each other.

"Sheeesshh…what is it about women and tears?" Miroku mumbled as he left to go back to sleep.

---------------------

---------------------

"Why are you up so early, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's head snapped when he heard Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Can't sleep." Inuyasha grunted as he drank his coffee.

"I heard she's back," Sesshoumaru sat across his brother.

"Yes."

"So what are you doing here then; shouldn't you be with her doing something else instead of drinking coffee alone?"

"It's better this way." Inuyasha responded leaning his head against the padded back of the chair."

"It's better to be alone than to be with Kagome?"

"Damn, Sesshoumaru, you ask a lot of questions!" Inuyasha replied, irritated.

"Should I stop, then?" Sesshoumaru drawled looking intently at Inuyasha's closed eyes.

"No." Inuyasha sighed as he spoke. "I lived for the day I will get to see her again. The desire to hold her in my arms was so strong it left me weak. When I saw her again today, I almost died and I would have welcomed death. But she was cold towards me, not that I did not expected it considering how we parted but at least I anticipated some anger."

"You wanted her to be angry with you?"

"Anger would have been good, at least I'd know she still feels something for me even if it's akin to hate but at least there's something."

"If she's not angry, was she happy to see you again then?

"No, that's the sad part. She felt cool, cold, and indifferent."

"She just got back, Inuyasha. Give her time."

"She has someone now…"

"How did you know?"

"I heard her talk to him. I heard her talk to him in a way that I have always dreamed of her talking to me…"

"I see." Sesshoumaru paused. "So are you giving her up?"

"If that's what she wants. Meeting her was fate but loving her, Sesshoumaru, is beyond my control. Still, it would be unfair to have her to be perpetually tied to me especially if she does not feel the same way."

"You've grown up, little brother." Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru pat his back and heard his footsteps receded. Only then did he allow himself to cry.

---------------------

---------------------

Kagome was smiling to herself as she drove towards the airport. She had taken a bath and changed her clothes glad that she took her mother's advice and brought extra pair of clothes and under garments with her.

She and Sango had cried and felt better after. Kagome was apologizing over and over for not contacting Sango over the six years that they were apart but Sango understood her need to pick the pieces of her life up, alone.

She could not help but feel a familiar ache in her heart when she learned how Inuyasha suffered. _I'm such a baka, I should have talked to him instead of running away then we wouldn't be in this kind of shit._ She bit her lip as she felt another urge to cry.

_Snap out of it, Kagome. You have the rest of your lives to make things right._ She couldn't help to tingle all over at the thought. _Argh, I'm acting like a high school girl who's anticipating a date. Crazy._

She told Sango and Miroku that she's picking someone up from the air port. She left promising Sango she'd tell her everything after she gets back from her honeymoon before she caught herself. Sango had asked if that meant she'd be staying in Japan longer and Kagome nodded silently. Now that she's home, she's having a hard time leaving. _Weird_.

They had fun talking about Kikyo and her weird husband. Dr. Naraku Liu arrived in Tokyo a few weeks after Kagome left. He was supposedly Japan's top surgeon but he was short, thin, lanky and with bucked teeth which made them all wonder if he was too busy operating on other people to give a damn about his looks.

When he gave a lecture at Tokyo University, Kikyo flirted with him like a bitch in heat, finding him a good catch inspite of the fact that he's twice her age and to put it kindly, not pleasant to the eye. Dr. Liu might be a brilliant surgeon, filthy rich and damn smart but he was only human, and he fell into Kikyo's well-laid trap - hook, line and sinker or so she thought.

Kikyo flaunted her good fortune' and for a while, some were jealous of her because the good doctor showered her with gifts and attention. She had other men behind his back even after they married but he was blind to all her other activities. She was vocal about divorcing him for a younger, more able man but all these changed when Kikyo met an accident. The car she was in crashed and she was pulled out of the car in a most uncompromising position, with her mouth, on the driver's aheemm…thing. Unfortunately for them, they both survived.

It seemed Kikyo could get away with it, with Japan's top surgeon to reconstruct her smashed and unrecognizable face but clearly, the scene in which she was discovered in lingered on her husband's mind while he was operating on her because instead of reconstructing her face, he deconstructed it, leaving it skewered and scarred permanently. Seeing her new look' seemed to be too much for Kikyo, because she snapped and attacked her surgeon-husband brutally earning her a thirty-year imprisonment at the Tokyo Penitentiary.

"Poor bitch." Kagome thought and she could not help but feel a twinge of pity for the older girl. _She has always been proud of her looks and now, she's stuck looking like a villain out of a low-budget sci-fi movie_ _in a very realistic setting._ _Well, that's karma._ Kagome thought and felt less guilty instantly.

Kagome parked her car and smiled. _Today, I will see Gabriel again and everything will be alright. How would Inuyasha react_ _when he sees him?_ She shook her head to chase away her thoughts and got out of the car.

---------------------

---------------------

Author's Note: Please bear with me, I'm sick. Wait for the next update. Love you, guys.


	37. Gabriel

**CHAPTER 36: GABRIEL**

Kagome smiled as she looked at the sleeping bundle beside her. _Mama is going to have a fit._ She thought to herself. She had missed him terribly. She forever regretted that she was not able to attend his school trip because of her schedule but he's here. Her son is here.

"Mommy, are we near?" Gabriel's golden eyes looked up to her sleepily.

"Almost there, baby. Go back to sleep. Mommy will wake you up as soon as we arrive." Kagome smoothed her son's silver bangs. _He looks exactly like Inuyasha. Everything about him is Inuyasha's. I don't even have a toenail or a mole to my credit. He's a miniature version of his father._

She was had been shocked when she learned she was almost a month pregnant. _How stupid, I did not even know that I was carrying Inuyasha's child?_ She sighed as she made a left turn. She remembered the nausea and the cravings but it did not even occur to her that she might be pregnant. The thought that he almost lost him send shivers down her spine even up to now….

---------------------

---------------------

_Flashback_

"You're bleeding!" Sango's horrified scream was the last thing she heard before she succumbed to the darkness.

"Where am I?" She asked the nurse that hovered over her.

"Lie back, down Ms. Higurashi. Doctor…"

"Where am I?" She asked again.

"You're okay, you're out of danger. A girl brought you here. Ms. Higurashi I have to discuss with you your delicate condition…" The doctor trailed and Kagome remembered the blood that trickled down her thighs.

"What delicate condition?" She asked stupidly.

"You're almost a month pregnant. You almost lost the baby but luckily you were brought here on time.

"I'm pregnant?"

The doctor and the nurse exchanged uncomfortable looks. "Yes, Ms. Higurashi, you are."

Kagome closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves. _I've just been jilted and now I'm pregnant, the Gods must be having the time of their lives._

"I need to talk to your companion about your delicate condition." The doctor cut through her thoughts.

"Delicate condition? Is my baby in danger?" She asked feeling fierce protectiveness surge towards her unborn child and she unconsciously cupped her stomach.

"No, you're both out of danger, it's almost a miracle but as you see the first trimester of a woman's pregnancy is the most risky period. You have to have regular consultations to avoid situations such as this.

"Also, please take this medication regularly as it would help the fetus strengthen its attachment to the womb. Emotions are to be kept in check as pregnant women tend to be emotional. It is believed that the baby feels every emotion the mother feels. So always be happy. The doctor concluded.

_Always be happy? Easier said than done._ Kagome thought.

---------------------

---------------------

"What are you thinking, baby?" Kagome asked and smiled at Gabriel's serious face.

"Mommy, are we going to see daddy tonight?" Kagome's eyes misted at her son's innocent question. She shifted to speaking in Japanese for Gabriel to get used to when they got in the car and she smiled when her son answered her in perfect Japanese. _Had I known unconsciously that we would come back that's why I trained Gabriel to speak both language?_ She mused as she phrased her answer carefully.

"May be not baby, remember what I told you about surprising daddy?" Kagome smiled fondly at her son.

"Will he really be surprised?" Gabriel's golden eyes widened at the thought.

"He will be, darling. He will be." _Oh, God._

"Tell mommy about the trip," Kagome coaxed.

"Oh, we went to see the whales, they've got big jaws and big teeth and Amy was so scared to come near them even if they're behind really thick aqua- aquare- ums."

"Aquariums." Kagome finished her son's sentence.

Gabriel's face lit up. "Yes, that's it!"

"Was Gabriel afraid too?"

"No…ummmm…I was but just for a shhhoorttttt time." Kagome laughed and patted her son's head.

"I thought Amy was staying." Gabriel pouted and Kagome felt a little jealous towards her son's nanny.

"She had a family emergency so she had to go back." Kagome explained feeling a little put out. _Three days_ _without me_ _and he now misses his_ _baby sitter_ _more._

"Oh, I'm not sad at all, mommy. I'm happy that mommy is here." Kagome wandered how her four year old son seems to be too perceptive of her feelings.

"Mommy is happy too that Gabriel is here." Kagome replied and held her breathe when she saw their black and gold gate.

---------------------

---------------------

Mrs. Higurashi was a little apprehensive. _But if Kagome loves this man more than Inuyasha, I should let her._ She thought. She did not dare mention to her friend Izza that her daughter is bringing a man from America to meet her. _How_ _could I, Inuyasha will be devastated._

The shrill sound of the phone ringing permeated Mrs. Higurashi's thoughts. _Who could this be?_

"Hello?"

"Izza. Is Kagome there?" _It's Lora,_ Mrs. Higurashi thought and grimaced.

"No, she's still in Tokyo. She did not go home last night and this morning she went to the airport to fetch her friend.

"Tell me when she comes home, I need to talk to her.

"Why? Is it Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked holding her breath. _Did she tell him about her new man?"_

"Yes, he came home drunk last night and this morning he asked for Sesshoumaru's permission to be transferred to Korea and oversee the factory there.

"Oh," Was all Mrs. Higurashi could say, her heart already breaking. _So she told Inuyasha_ _about him after all._

---------------------

---------------------

"Mama!" Kagome called.

"Stay here, darling. I'm going to look for grandmamma." Kagome kissed her son's cheek and searched for her mother.

"Mama!" Kagome shouted again and opened her mother's bedroom.

"Mama, didn't you hear me?" Kagome asked and stopped when she saw her mother hastily wiping her tears.

"I didn't hear you, honey." Mrs. Higurashi tried to smile.

"What happened, Mama?" Kagome's heart ached to see her mother cry.

"Nothing, I'm just being silly."

"I'm not buying it, Mama. Tell me."

"It's just that, I feel so sorry for Inuyasha. He waited for you and now you've moved on. He must be devastated." Mrs. Higurashi forced the sob down that threatened to escape her lips.

"Mama…"

"Oh, I'm sorry for breaking down like this, it's just that I consider Inuyasha as my son and it breaks my heart to see his heart broken again.

_No, Mama. You're wrong. He had moved on. He implied so last night. It's my heart which is broken again._ Kagome quietly thought. She cleared her head and sighed and then remembering why she was looking for her mother, she smiled widely and said --

"Mama, I want you to meet Gabriel and tell me who you like better. Him or Inuyasha." Kagome beamed, an idea suddenly forming in her head.

"Don't, Kagome. You should always follow your heart. Don't let anyone, even I for that matter, dictate who and how you should love."

"Mama, you're getting dramatic. Come on." Kagome smiled and walked ahead of her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi tried her hardest to compose herself before meeting the man her daughter supposedly loves more than anything else.' She was nervous that she'd dislike the guy on sight and break her daughter's heart.

---------------------

---------------------

"Wait here, baby, when mommy calls you, get inside okay?" Kagome kissed Gabriel's forehead after she straightened the red and blue Baby Guess jumper he was wearing. She went inside their family room to wait for her mother leaving Gabriel just outside the door on the other end.

"Where is he, is he here?" Mrs. Higurashi tried to smile.

"Yes, promise me you won't cry, okay and tell me who you like better." Kagome smiled and held her mother's hand.

"Gabriel…" Kagome called her son and felt her mother stiffened. Slowly Gabriel walked in and Mrs. Higurashi gasped.

"Baby, come here, There's someone I want you to meet." Kagome smiled as her mother stood rooted to the spot.

"Come baby, introduce yourself." Kagome beckoned her son to come nearer. The boy shyly took a well-practiced little bow in front his grandmother.

"Good afternoon, Grandmamma. I'm Gabriel Higurashi Akanata.

---------------------

---------------------

"He looks so much like Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi whispered as they watched Gabriel sleep.

"Doesn't he, Mama?" Kagome kissed her son's face lovingly.

"Does he know?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Obviously, he does not."

"Why?"

"I dread telling him, he might not be too happy that I've hidden Gabriel from him for too long."

"You have to tell him, Kagome. He's the child's father. He deserves to know."

"I know, Mama but I couldn't just invite him for coffee and say hey, you have a son, it took me six years to tell you but I'm telling you now,' could I?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed loudly.

"Why Gabriel, it sounds so…."

"American?"

"Yes." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"In the Bible, Gabriel is the angel who explained signs from God and announced the, birth and mission of Jesus to Mary. It's Hebrew in origin and literary means _God is my strength._" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter's explanation.

"I can't believe you got married in Las Vegas, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said after a while.

"I can't either." Kagome smiled at her mother they both laughed.

"We were going to tell you but Inuyasha was a little apprehensive and I was too in love with him to have him lose his head literary - he was positive you'd behead him." Kagome's stomach hurt laughing.

"I'd do what? God, you're such _bakas_." Mrs. Higurashi laughed some more.

"It's a good thing though, because Gabriel gets to carry his father's name."

"Yes, he does. Do you love him still, Kagome?"

"I don't know, Mama. When I saw him again last night, I felt something…." Kagome lied.

"Is he the reason why you left?"

"No, Mama, I did not leave because of Inuyasha or what he did, I left for Gabriel. I don't want him subjected to anything that's hurtful. And well after the great scandal, we'd be the talk of the town for a long time. I just want to give my son a chance"

"So what do you plan to do about Inuyasha now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as they left Gabriel's room.

"I have to tell him about his son but I honestly don't know how."

"Can I tell Izza about our grandson?"

"Not yet, Mama, Inuyasha should be the first to know."

"I understand." Mrs. Higurashi looked crest-fallen.

"All right tell Auntie Izza. Just please, both of you, try to be discreet about it." Kagome rolled her eyes at her mother.


	38. Club Haze

**CHAPTER 37: CLUB HAZE**

Kagome was bored, she had called her America-based office and issued instructions to her secretary. _Internet is such a brilliant invention_, she thought as she scrolled the pages on her laptop to view the recent sales progress. Gabriel was with the Akanatas, her mother-in-law and Sesshoumaru picked Gabriel up after Inuyasha left for a meeting in Tokyo. _I hope I get to tell him before my son tells his father himself._ She grimaced at the thought of Gabriel meeting Inuyasha prior to introductions. She was uninterestedly flipping through channels when: _Wait, this is the rerun of Inuyasha's interview, he must really be some sort of celebrity if they're showing this twice._ Kagome settled herself in front of the television as she munched the popcorn she prepared earlier.

_Host: How did you meet? May we know who she is? I mean all the disappointed women out there deserve to know who stole one of Japan's Most Eligible Bachelor's heart._ Catcalls and whistles could be heard throughout the studio. Inuyasha breathed deeply and spoke.

_Oh, this is the part where I walked out, I wonder who Inuyasha's new girlfriend is._ Kagome thought as she glued her stare to the television set while sipping her orange juice.

"_It was my fifth birthday and I zoomed around in the new bike my dad gave me as a birthday present. She just watched me with her beautiful blue-gray eyes licking at the ice cream cone she was holding. She was wearing a pink ruffled dress with matching pink shoes and a pink ribbon that held her blue-black hair. When I fell off my bike and cried, she approached me and held out her hand. She said: My name is Kagome, what's yours?"_

Kagome promptly choked on her juice. She massaged her chest and wheezed. _What!_

---------------------

---------------------

_Think Kagome, think!_ Kagome crumpled another piece of paper and threw it at the growing heap by her feet. _Where the hell is my brain when I need it?_ She thought as she slowly turned her head from side to side to work off the stiffness. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes.

"_When I fell off my bike and cried, she approached me and held out her hand. She said: My name is Kagome, what's yours?"_

_Did Inuyasha know he took my breath away?_ Kagome grasped the pen again as he composed a love letter _con_ apology to her _husband._

_Husband…I like the sound of that_. Kagome thought and smiled. She groaned and crumpled the paper again. _How am I going to put_ _in_ _writing what was said and done for the past six years?_ She thought and shrieked in surprise when her cell phone rang.

"Hello, Sango." Kagome spoke smiling and welcoming the distraction.

"Kagome, let's have a ladies' night out!"

"What? You're getting married tomorrow afternoon or have you forgotten? Kagome asked, shocked.

"So, I mean I have to have fun as a single woman before I shackle myself to that bouzo!" Sango replied with emotion.

"Sango, you've been shackled' to that bouzo since college, you both have each other around your fingers." Kagome smiled again.

"But…"

"I'm not buying that. Come on, spill it, what happened." Kagome asked.

"I just need to have a good time with my friends, is that so bad?" Sango answered back, evasively.

"Girl, you've had your bridal shower months ago and as Yuka put it, it was everything but tamed, what's this deal about having fun a day before your wedding?" Kagome sat on her bed, dangled her leg and waited. Finally, Sango spoke…

"Oh, Kagome why am I in love with such a lecher?" Sango sobbed.

"Hey, no need to cry, what is it?"

"I saw Miroku's stag party pictures. There were women Kagome, _dozens_ of naked women."

Kagome sighed as her friend sobbed again. "Look, let him have his fun before he gets shackled' for the rest of his life with you. We both know who he loves and who he'll marry tomorrow and share the rest of his life with. Besides you had three men wearing _nothing_ but _icing_ during your bridal shower for leverage, what's the deal about dozens of naked women?" Kagome tried to joke as Sango laughed.

"You heard about that, huh?" Sango replied giggling.

"Of course, that bridal shower is the one from which legends are made of." Kagome laughed rolling onto her stomach.

Sango laughed jovially. "But there's a new joint we need to check, I've made plans with the girls, I really am bored."

"New joint?"

"Yes, a new club. Please be here, we planned this especially for you. We have not seen you in almost six years!"

"Sango, Tokyo is three hours away!" Kagome protested hating the thought of leaving her son's side.

"But, you'll be here tomorrow morning for my wedding, what's a few hours of coming here in advance?" Sango reasoned, sounding dejected.

"But…"

"Come on, is it such a crime for us to want to spend a fun night with out girl friend who hid herself God knows where for almost six years?"

"But, Mama might…"

"Oh, you're being mean, don't you want to spend a night with us? Tonight is the last night that I am going to spend with you guys as Sango Omata." Sango sighed.

"Sango…."

"You're making me feel sad, how inconsiderate considering my situation, two months pregnant and all…." Kagome could almost see Sango's grin.

"Fine, guilt trip successful! Expect me to be there tonight." Kagome jumped off the bed and opened her closet thinking of what clothes to wear.

"You're such a sweetheart, Kagome!" Sango squealed.

"I'm your _maid_ of honor, your highness." Kagome snorted and Sango laughed.

"What's the name of this new club?"

"Club Haze," Sango replied with glee.

---------------------

---------------------

"Inuyasha, there's no point in trying to live like a monk, you're too much of a baka to even think that you'd survive that kind of life!" Miroku took a sip from the can of beer Inuyasha handed him. They were in Inuyasha's Tokyo flat.

"Do you realize that you're getting married tomorrow, Miroku?

"So?"

"Man, Sango is going to smack your head till kingdom come if she finds out." Inuyasha frowned at his friend.

"Geez, it's just a club. It's harmless."

"It's harmless if you're not getting married tomorrow." Inuyasha smirked.

"Come on, Yash, don't be such a prude. You'll love it."

Inuyasha sighed. "How are you going to explain to Sango that you're spending the night before your wedding in a club?"

"Well, she does not know…"

"What do you mean?"

"I told her I'd go see my mother for an errand." Miroku grinned sheepishly.

"I hope you know what you're doing my friend." Inuyasha shook his head in consternation.

"Of course, besides Sango will be spending the night with Yuka and the other girls. You know, girl bonding." Miroku grimaced.

"Hmmm…." Inuyasha murmured noncommittally.

"Come on, Inuyasha Akanata, you don't expect me to stay in that apartment amidst giggling girls are you?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, appalled.

"Good idea…"

"Man!"

"Okay, who's going?" Inuyasha finally asked.

The usual crowd, Hiten Kouga, Jiro, Bouten…"

"Fine, what's the name f this new club again?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up.

"Club Haze," Miroku announced with reverence.

---------------------

---------------------

Kagome decided to go casual. She wore a pair of faded blue denim skirt, a lavender tank top and a faded blue denim jacket. Her favorite Casadei boots completed the outfit. She let her hair hang loose and applied light make-up and lip gloss. She arrived at Sango's apartment at eight thirty.

"Kagome! We're so glad you made it!" Yuka hugged Kagome as she ushered the taller girl inside.

"Kags!" Gin joined Yuka as she bounded up and hugged Kagome too.

"Guys, I'm so glad to see you again!" Kagome hugged her friends back.

"Wow, you look…ravishing. Reiko commented admiring Kagome's get-up.

"How could someone look so gorgeous in a faded denim skirt and tank top?" Suka chimed in.

"Great, girls, I'm straight so your flattery would take you nowhere." Kagome joked.

"Yeah, what a waste…" Sango laughed as she kissed her friend's cheek.

"You girls ready?" Hura asked breathlessly.

"I hope they are…." Kagome laughed as they exited Sango's apartment.

---------------------

---------------------

"A bottle of Tequila please." Yuka ordered and the rest of the girls smirked.

"Whooaa…a bottle?" Kagome asked, perplexed.

"Come on, Kagome we're twenty five, five years from now, we'd be like too old to have fun." Gin winked.

"I'm not drinking," Kagome smiled back.

"And why is that?" Sura asked.

"Because I just don't feel like it," Kagome smiled as she ordered Four Seasons for Sango and herself.

"Are you pregnant too?" Reiko raised her brow at Kagome.

"Duh, I'm so not into divine intervention." Kagome replied and they all laughed.

"SHIT!" Miroku hissed loudly in Inuyasha's ear.

"I think you just damaged my ear drum." Inuyasha joked.

"Shit!" Miroku uttered again looking scared.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"There's Sango and the girls!" Miroku replied in a near panic.

"Where?" Hiten asked stupidly.

"There!" Miroku was about to turn his back.

"Kouga!" Yuka called and the men felt Miroku stiffened then grimaced as the women swung their gaze to their direction.

Inuyasha's palms were sweating as he saw Kagome beside Sango. _She's here! I ran to Tokyo to avoid her and she's here._ He thought as he watched Kagome turned her head in his direction. Their gazes clashed and Inuyasha quickly looked away. Kagome sighed when Inuyasha shifted his gaze towards the stage. _Well, well, well…_ She thought as she sipped her juice.

"Beloved!" Miroku stooped to kiss Sango's forehead and groaned as Sango elbowed him.

"Is your mother with you, Miroku? The last time I checked you went to see her for an errand!" Sango blurted out and it was painful to see Miroku blanch.

"I…"

"You what?" Sango cut Miroku off.

"I…."

"It was my fault." Inuyasha spoke taking pity on his friend.

"And how is this fault, Inuyasha?" Sango asked Inuyasha sternly.

"I was bored so I asked the guys to come over my apartment and…." Inuyasha started and stopped because Sango narrowed her gaze at him.

"And ummm…." Inuyasha stammered as Kagome put down her juice and took a swallow from Yuka's shot glass.

"It was our surprise." Kagome smiled brightly at Inuyasha.

"What!" Sango asked her friend.

"I mean, Inuyasha and I brought Miroku here for, well… a little surprise…?" Kagome smiled brightly at Sango as Miroku took a swallow from Gin's shot glass.

"Surprise!" Inuyasha finished lamely and they all sighed in relief when Sango looked at them both with growing concern, at least the anger in those brown eyes were gone.

"You planned this for us?' Sango asked again as she looked at the other girls who took the cue and nodded their heads.

"Oh, you shouldn't have….." Sango was near tears as Miroku wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

"Excuse me…" Kagome looked pointedly at Miroku and obediently Miroku excused himself and followed.

"What the hell is this, Miroku, explain yourself!" Kagome asked the again pale Miroku as she crossed her arms in her chest and tapped the floor with her left foot.

"We were just going to see the new joint, that's all…" Miroku sighed.

So you lied to _my bestfriend?_" Kagome nearly yelled.

"I…."

"Pray Miroku that this is going to be the last lie you ever tell Sango because the next time I hear that you hurt my best friend again with your lies I'm going to fly to where you are just to cut your balls off and feed it to you!" Kagome breathed out and Miroku shook.

"I promise…"

"Good, you may leave." Kagome sighed and spun around to leave after Miroku left but instead bumped into red wall with silver hair and golden eyes.

"You women are so violent." Inuyasha smiled as he held Kagome's shoulders to steady her.


	39. Jealousy

**CHAPTER 38: JEALOUSY**

"Good, you may leave." Kagome sighed and spun around to leave after Miroku left but instead bumped into red wall with silver hair and golden eyes.

"You women are so violent." Inuyasha smiled as he held Kagome's shoulders to steady her.

"And you men are so stupid to always get caught." Kagome replied as she tried to stabilize her breathing. Her heart was pounding so hard she could almost feel her blood rush through her veins in her head. _And you are just too gorgeous tonight._ She added silently as she smiled up to Inuyasha.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said but he let his hands linger on her shoulders. Kagome's eyes bulged. _Did I say it out loud!_ She felt herself blush.

"What for?" She asked calmly.

"For helping me earlier." Inuyasha replied and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, don't mention it, these people are in love, it would be stupid to cancel the wedding because of some misguided notions."

"Yes, it's _always_ stupid to cancel a wedding because of some _misguided_ notions. Inuyasha replied solemnly and Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. _Think Kagome, think!_ Kagome vainly encouraged her brain to work.

"Well, let's go, we don't want them to worry." Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

---------------------

---------------------

Kagome had to admit that she was having fun for the first time after almost six years of acting like a responsible adult. The band which played was good and soon Gin and Sura were blowing kisses towards the lead vocalist and drummer respectively giggling childishly when the men look their way.

"Gods, he's so cute!" Gin squealed.

"To die for!" Sura seconded as the rest of the occupants of the table rolled their eyes.

The first set ended as Gin and Sura sauntered towards the backstage to have their blouses signed.

"These girls are crazy." Kouga rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Yeah going gaga like that, urgh!" Jiro made a face as slow, piped-in music played.

"Let's dance, Gin." Kouga asked as soon as the two girls got back to their table.

"Okay.' Gin replied good-naturedly.

The rest of the group followed Kouga and Gin leaving Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku at their table. They laughed as they saw their friends' antics. Bouten was jerking wildly as Sura frowned and Kouga was spinning Gin in wide circles making the other couples scurry to avoid them.

"You guys are no fun." Kouga remarked as soon as they sat down.

"And you are so dead when we tell Ayame about this…" Kagome winked at Kouga mischievously. The rest laughed loudly when a look of pure terror crossed Kouga's handsome face.

"You will not…." Kouga intoned.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be happy to know that when she visited her relatives in Korea, her fiancée was busy dancing with a pretty woman.

"Why, thank you Miroku." Gin replied when she heard Miroku's pretty' remark.

"Oh, they're starting the second set." Yuka breathed excitedly as the band members took their places on the stage.

"Good evening again, are you all having fun?" The lead vocalist asked the crowd and catcalls and whistled could be heard.

"Well, since tonight is Club Haze's opening night, we'll be giving you something special. We shall accept requests from the audience and we will sing your requested song for anyone you want granting of course that they're inside the building." The crowd laughed.

"Please get the request forms from our waiters." The lead vocalist announced again.

Yuka was suddenly on her feet, hoarding request forms excitedly.

"Yuka, Yuka, you know I'm taken…." Miroku joked.

"Don't worry, you're not my type." Yuka answered as she wrote songs furiously.

"Hey, what's the big rush?" Bouten asked, confused.

Tonight is my chance…" Yuka replied.

"Your chance?"

"Tonight is my chance with Hojo." Yuka smiled shyly at her friends who gawked in return.

"Hojo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, what did you ever see in h -" Miroku was not able to finish his sentence as Sango elbowed him.

"He's here?" Kagome craned her neck to look for Hojo.

"Yes, I've had a crush on Hojo since freshman year and yes, Kagome, he's here since he owns and manages this club." Yuka confided in a soft voice

"Since freshman year? Damn, you're slow!" Kouga reacted.

"Slower than slow, you're together five years of college and you never had the guts to tell him?" Sango asked, amazed.

"What can I do, he was and he still is in love with Kagome!" Yuka announced and bit her lip when she realized what she said.

The reaction of the group was so comical but fortunately only Kouga noticed. He hid his smile when Inuyasha frowned, Kagome swallowed convulsively, Sango raised her brow, Miroku looked like he was about to throw up, Gin choked and Sura waved at the drummer. And as if on cue, the speakers sounded.

"Kagome Higurashi? Where is Kagome Higurashi? We have a song for you from Hojo Mayota" The lead vocalist spoke as Kagome scooted lower to her seat. She felt Inuyasha stiffened and she unconsciously leaned towards him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with an unreadable expression in his eyes realizing that Kagome is not even aware of what she did. He groped for her hand and squeezed.

_Oh, great._ Kagome thought as the spotlight swiveled to her direction. She was so tense she did not even realize that somebody was squeezing her hand. The spotlight remained as the band played Be My Lady.'

Sango looked at her friend's embarrass face and Inuyasha's murderous glare. She turned her head to see who Inuyasha's object of ire is and gasped loudly when she saw Hojo approach their table bearing a single red rose.

Yuka bowed her head as Miroku smacked his own head. _What_ _the hell is this baka thinking?_ _By the looks on Inuyasha's face, he'd be dead before sunrise._ Miroku thought.

"For you, Kagome." Hojo smiled at Kagome and Kagome groaned inwardly but smiled back. She leaned forward a little to accept Hojo's rose when she was jerked back into Inuyasha's lap. She stiffened as she felt Inuyasha's arm snake around her waist and tightened.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear harshly.

"Thank you, Hojo." Sango took the rose from Hojo's hand and laid it in front of Kagome. Hojo tilted his head as he looked bewildered at Inuyasha's display of possessiveness.

"I'll call you later, Kagome." Hojo smiled at Kagome shyly and he walked away from their table. The whole group sighed.

"Let go, I can't breath." Kagome uttered.

"No," Inuyasha replied.

"This is the second time that you tried to kill me through suffocation, Inuyasha." Kagome tried to joke as she squirmed uncomfortably in Inuyasha's lap. She almost sighed loudly when Inuyasha loosened his grip on her. She sat on her chair and smiled at their friends.

"Well, another round of this!" Kouga broke the silence as he called the waiter for another bottle of tequila.

"Kagome…?" Sango asked her friend tentatively.

"Let's go to the comfort room, Sango." Kagome tried to stand up but Inuyasha held her wrist.

"You're not leaving." He bit out.

"Says who?" Kagome retorted.

"Says me."

"And what you say actually has bearing on how I would like to live my life?"

"Yes," he drawled out, "Or have you forgotten?" Inuyasha challenged. Kagome let out a heavy breath to control her boiling temper and sat back down. She tried to make small conversations with the other occupants of the table and gladly accepted the glass Kouga gave her.

"Put that down." Inuyasha commanded.

"What did you say?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and their friends tensed.

"This is not a good sign…" Miroku whispered in Sango's ear.

"Yes, we'd better take our leave." Sango whispered back.

"I said Put. That. Down." Inuyasha replied

"Are you aware that you're being a JERK?" Kagome hissed.

"Must you always flirt, Kagome? Inuyasha hissed back.

"Me? Flirt! Are you even conscious of what that word means?" Kagome stood up.

"Want to dance, Reiko?" Hiten asked his ex girlfriend suddenly.

"Sure," Reiko replied almost with relief and the others quickly followed them.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Inuyasha!" Kagome let her temper rise as soon as their friends left but he remained stoic. Kagome snatched the bottle of tequila as she poured some on her glass. She almost made a face when the liquor's pungent smell reached her nose but she continued. Inuyasha looked at her frowning as he snatched the bottle from her hand and poured a generous amount to his glass. They stared at each other and continued their drinking showdown not saying a word. By the time the others came back to their able, they had finished the bottle.

Kagome tried to stand up and sat down again feeling her world spin. "Damn!" She cursed loudly and closed her eyes.

"Sango, tie me up when I start dancing and singing, will you?" She moaned to her friend. Sango and Miroku raised their brows at each other as they looked at a very drunk Kagome and a rather composed Inuyasha.

"You want to leave now, Kagome?" Asked Sango tentatively.

"Later, after this room stops spinning." Kagome replied as she laid her head on the table.

"Kagome, I want you to listen and decide tonight what you want." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear and he stood up. The group looked at each other confused.

"Well…?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Knowing Inuyasha, he's wooing Kagome back through the only thing he knows…" Miroku answered.

"But Kagome is too drunk to notice." Sango protested.

That's the idea." Miroku smiled as he watched Inuyasha went up the stage.

"This song is for my wife." He announced and their friends, except Sango and Miroku, looked more confused than ever.

"He's married!" Gin asked.

"I don't know…" Yuka replied.

Kagome raised her head from the table and stared at Inuyasha. _I'm seeing double._ She thought. She was however shaken from her state of drunkenness when she heard him sing…

Am I real? Do the words I speak before you make feel

That the love I've got for you will see no ending?

Well if you look into my eyes then you should know

That you have nothing here to doubt nothing to fear

And you can lay your questions down 'cause if you'll hold me

We can fade into the night and you'll know

The world would die and everything may lie

Still you shan't cry

'Cause time may pass

But longer than it'll last

I'll be by your side

Take my hand

And gently close your eyes so you could understand

That there's no greater love tonight than what I've for you

Well if you feel the same way for me then let go

We can journey to a garden no one knows

Life is short my darling tell me that you love me

So we can fade into the night and you'll know

The world could die and everything may lie

Still you shan't cry

'Cause time may pass

And everything won't last but I'll be by your side

Forever by your side so you won't cry

I want you to know

The world could die and everything may lie

Still you shan't cry

'Cause time may pass

And everything won't last but I'll be by your side

Forever by your side so you won't cry

Inuyasha went back to their table amidst flirtatious glances from the other women.

"So what would it be, Kagome?" He asked.

"Is there an option?" Kagome asked back.

"No," He replied.

"Take me then, I'm all yours." Kagome stood up and fell into Inuyasha's arms.

---------------------

---------------------

Author's Note: the Song 214 is by River Maya. Guys, download and listen to this song, it's BEAUTIFUL!


	40. Loose Ends

**CHAPTER 40: LOOSE ENDS**

"_So what would it be, Kagome?" He asked._

"_Do I have a choice?" Kagome asked back._

"_No," He replied._

"_Take me then, I'm yours." Kagome stood up and fell into Inuyasha's arms._

Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome sleeping on the passenger side of his car. He knew he played dirty when he had her drunk but…

_She's here. She's mine._ He frowned a little when she stirred.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a harsh voice

"Yes, love?"

"I think I'm about to throw up." She whispered before she lurched, covering her mouth.

Inuyasha stopped the car and Kagome gagged. Inuyasha winced at the sound as he gently rubbed her back, letting her body get the liquor out.

"Gods, I'm going to die tonight." She moaned as she threw up some more. She was breaking into a cold sweat and she breathed harshly. Inuyasha felt guilty letting her purposely drink too much.

"Love, is there something I could do?" he whispered in her ear.

"I want soup and a bath." Kagome replied before she slumped in her seat.

---------------------

---------------------

"Baby, we're here." Inuyasha nudged Kagome gently.

"Hmmm…."

"Wake up, love…" He whispered again.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the familiar white and gold building. Inuyasha watched her expression closely.

"Kagome…?" He called out and Kagome swung her gaze towards him.

"Let's get inside?" Inuyasha leaned towards her to unclasp her seat belt. As if in a trance,

Kagome slowly nodded, she sighed and closed her eyes as she saw a vision of herself still in her wedding gown rush to the entrance.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked softly as he opened the door for her. His heart stopped when Kagome ignored the hand he offered and instead walked dazedly towards the revolving glass doors. He quickened his steps to match her stride. They stood in utter silence waiting for the elevator. She pushed the button to his floor and the elevator softly closed.

"You remembered…" Inuyasha said.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Kagome answered smiling sadly. Something in the way she said it made Inuyasha realize that she's not remembering their happy memories.' He sighed when the elevator door opened and Kagome walked ahead of him, waiting patiently by his door. _I should just have taken her to a hotel._ He thought as he inserted his key.

Kagome, although a little tipsy, was plunged by a thousand different emotions, fear, dread and sadness just some of them. She stopped in mid-track when her gaze lingered at the red sofa. She saw flashes of what they were paraded in front of her. She shrugged free from her denim blazer and handed it to Inuyasha who hung it on his coats' rack.

"Do you want anything, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Coffee would be good." Kagome replied as she sat herself on one of the plush chairs. Inuyasha had imagined a lot of different scenarios involving Kagome and their homecoming.' He had even realized how she would look, what she would say, even the color of the dress she wore but nothing prepared him for the withdrawn woman that he left in his sitting room. _Did she regret coming home with me?_ He asked himself as he stirred her coffee.

Kagome looked around her and smiled sadly at the familiar decorations. _He has not changed anything?_ She thought and was torn between sadness and relief. Inuyasha came back with her coffee and he hastily excused himself to ready her bath. Kagome felt a lot better when she finished her cup, she was startled when Inuyasha appeared suddenly.

"Your bath is ready," he announced and the uncertainty in those golden eyes tore at her heart.

"Thank you," She replied and walked towards the bathroom. A hundred thoughts were playing on Kagome's mind as she let the lukewarm water wash the suds off her body. _Are we getting back together? Will he really be leaving? What about Gabriel?_ She sighed heavily as she toweled her body dry. She rummaged her bag for her cell phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hello, Mama?" Kagome smiled when she heard her mother's voice.

"Kagome, are you in Sango's apartment?"

"No, I'm at a friend's house." Kagome lied unsure why she does not feel comfortable letting her mother know she's with Inuyasha.

"Okay, we'll meet you tomorrow then."

"Is Gabriel asleep?" Kagome asked and smiled when she heard her son's shrilly voice.

"Hello, Mommy!"

"Hello, darling." Kagome's voice gentled.

"Where are you, Mommy?"

Inuyasha was about to enter the second bedroom to hand Kagome his pajamas when he heard her talking to the phone. He closed his eyes when a sense of possessiveness stole into his heart. He listened intently as Kagome talked.

"I'm at a friend's house. What were you doing?" Kagome felt guilty lying to her son.

"We were looking at Daddy's pictures," Came the childish reply.

"Oh. Good." Kagome replied unsure of what to say.

"Goodnight Mommy, Grandmamma and I are sleepy." Kagome tried not to laugh as he heard her son yawn.

"Good night Gabriel, I love you."

Inuyasha held his breath as he stalked off towards his bedroom bringing the pajamas with him.

---------------------

---------------------

Kagome sighed. _He should know about Gabriel. I'll tell him tonight._ She decided as she wrapped the towel tightly around her body. _Great, I would be sleeping in the nude since my clothes were in my car. Whatever happened to my car?_ _I hope Sango and Miroku took it._ She thought as she walked towards Inuyasha's bedroom still in her towel.

"Inuyasha," Kagome peeped inside his bedroom.

"Yes?" Inuyasha replied trying hard to keep his expression neutral and turned his back to her.

"Umm could I borrow one of your shirts?" Kagome asked puzzled at Inuyasha's sudden lack of warmth.

"Sure, here." Inuyasha replied tossing the pajamas at her. Kagome frowned.

"Umm…can I talk to you?" Kagome asked gently.

"Okay, what about?" Inuyasha replied and Kagome felt her temper flare at his lack of emotion.

"There's someone I want you to meet…" Kagome almost defiantly declare. Inuyasha closed his eyes. _Here it goes, she'd be telling she has someone._

"Is _he_ important?" Inuyasha tested and almost groaned when she did not correct him with the use of _he_.

"Yes, very." Kagome replied almost stomping her foot in frustration. _He is your son, Baka!_

"Let's talk about it tomorrow," Inuyasha replied trying to prolong the agony.

"But…" Kagome protested feeling her heart break.

"Tomorrow Kagome, please."

"Fine." Kagome turned on her heel intending to leave. Inuyasha listened as her footsteps halted. Hear pounding, he followed her and saw her putting her clothes back on.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Leaving!" Kagome replied as she carelessly ran a brush through her hair.

"No, stay!" Inuyasha bit out and Kagome sighed.

"Why did you bring me here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she adjusted her denim skirt.

_Because I want you to remember how we were. Because I want you to remember that this is where we started. Because I want you to realize that you belong to me._

"To talk," Inuyasha replied.

"Okay fine. Talk." Kagome gazed at him as she sank comfortably to the sofa, tapping her fingers impatiently. She waited for Inuyasha to say something for three minutes.

"I thought you want to talk?" Kagome testily asked as she stretched a little releasing the tension in her body. Inuyasha watched as her lavender tank top hitch up, revealing smooth stomach. _Did he touch her? Did anyone else touch her? Did anyone else love her?_ His heart protested at the thought as jealousy consumed his being. _Who were you talking to earlier, Kagome. Is he your new love?_ His mind numbed at the idea of another man loving his wife, touching his wife.

"Okay times up." Kagome stood abruptly and let out a squeal when she was unceremoniously tackled into the sofa.

"What the hell -" Kagome's protest died in her throat when Inuyasha's mouth clamped into hers.

"Did you let anyone else touch you, Kagome? He asked as he moved to her neck. Inuyasha dreaded the answer but he had to know. He had tried finding comfort in other women's arms but failed miserably - looking for Kagome's smile on their faces, craving for the sound of Kagome's laughter in their voices and cringing at their touch because they were not hers and his body longed for her alone.

"Wh - at?" Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha nip her neck, all coherent thoughts flew out of the window.

"Did he touch you like this? Did he make you feel like I did?" he rasped as his hand edged closer to her thigh. Kagome was lost in the sensation his touch evoked in her.

"Did he? Answer me! Did he, Kagome?" The urgency in Inuyasha's voice sliced through the fog in Kagome's mind. _Did he?_ Kagome wrenched her mouth free as his words reverberated through her mind. _Did he?_ Kagome's breathing stopped. _This idiot thought I slept with someone else!_

Inuyasha tried to recapture her mouth but she evaded, pushing him off her.

"Get off me!" she yelled as she bolted upright. Tears burned her eyes as she pulled her tank top back.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started and watched helplessly as Kagome straightened her skirt.

"Love…" he tugged at her wrists and swallowed a gasped when the force of her slap reeled him back.

"You, bastard!" She cried out. "You pathetic, vile creature!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha tried to hug her but he was roughly pushed aside.

"How dare you insinuate that I am sleeping around! Just because you were stupid enough to let that bitch ruin us does not mean that I'd stoop that low and allow myself to be tainted even if such revenge would have sent you straight to hell!" Kagome spat angrily.

Inuyasha's heart soared at her words. _No one else touched her, she's mine alone._ He sprung into action as Kagome unlatched the lock on his door. He put himself between her and the door as Kagome tried to make him budge.

"Open the fucking door, dammit!" Kagome kicked at him and he swallowed the pain as her boots made contact with his shin.

"Baby, listen…" Inuyasha coaxed.

"Shut up!" Kagome barked.

"You're mine…"

"Am I your property Inuyasha? Does my value depreciate through time? Will my price soar up when my demand increases!

"Love, listen to me please." Inuyasha desperately hugged her to him.

"Enough, I'm done listening!"

"No, Kagome please listen…" Inuyasha spoke as he captured both her flailing fists in his hand and kneeled before her.

"Let me go!"

"I can't, I tried but I can't….believe me, I tried. But when you held my hand at the bar earlier, I realized that trying is futile..." Inuyasha sobbed and Kagome stopped.

"I can't let you go because it would mean giving up the very air that I breathe. I can't give you up because it would mean dying. I can't stop now because I waited my whole life for you…"

"Inuyasha…"

"I'm sorry, love for what I did to us…" Inuyasha continued, his head bowed kneeling in front of Kagome holding both her hands in his.

"I waited for six years for you to come back to me…Kagome, please…"

Kagome sobbed looking at the kneeling man in front of her. Her defenses crumbled completely. Inuyasha did not look up and continued…

"I love how you take my breath away with your smile, I love how you make my heart quicken with your touch, I love how you make my soul sing everytime you call my name, I love waking up in the morning with you beside me today and for the rest of my life, I love how loving you makes me want to be a better person… I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, please give us a chance. Please love me again."

Kagome's sobs wracked her frame when she remembered the words from six years ago when he proposed.

"I promise to be a better husband, I promise to make you happy, please give us a cha -" Inuyasha's pleading was interrupted as Kagome kneeled in front of him and kissed him gently.

"Kagome…?" He was too shock to do anything.

"Make love to me already or do you plan to talk for the rest of the night?" Kagome whispered as she impatiently tugged at his shirt.

Kagome looked at his face, loving the how his eyes dilated when he unbuckled his belt. She was standing naked before him, her clothes lay in a crumpled heap at their feet. With an impatient groan, Inuyasha took over with the discarding of his clothes.

"I want to be inside you…" he whispered.

"So what's stopping you?" She whispered back and arched her back when he felt his hand stray to her core.

"So sweet…" Inuyasha murmured as he laid her on her back and spread her legs. He brought his fingers to her mouth and allowed her to lick them slowly. He bit his lip as he felt her suckle them. His member twitched and jerked but he ignored his needs, he had waited and dreamed for this day and he's going to take her slowly.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome moaned as she felt his wet fingers probe her womanhood. She opened her legs wider, letting his groping fingers glide over her.

"Ahh…" She fisted his bedcover as he inserted a finger slowly.

"You want that, love?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear and bit the lobe as he inserted another finger into her wetness. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her core and inserted one more, picking up the pace. He smiled when he felt Kagome stiffen below him.

"Don't stop, almost there…" Kagome moaned.

"I want to be inside you when it happens…" He whispered again and Kagome almost shattered at his voice. She opened half-lidded eyes and gazed at him. She sat up slowly and pushed him to the bed.

Inuyasha moaned when she straddled him. His hand flew to her breast as he melded her softness in her hands. He was panting now, too aroused to say anything as Kagome lowered herself slowly to his crouch. His manhood jumped to life but instead of impaling herself into his staff, she let her wet core brush against it repeatedly.

"Love, are you trying to kill me?" Inuyasha moaned as he felt Kagome's juices drip into his manhood.

"No,"

"Then stop the torture…"Inuyasha moaned as he lifted his hips a little. Kagome reached down to guide him into her and they both gasped as their heated flesh touched. Inuyasha moaned loudly as he watched Kagome slowly lower herself to his.

"Mine." Inuyasha rasped as he rocked forward.

"Yours." Kagome replied meeting his thrust.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight that greeted her. She leaned closer and kissed Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha stirred a little and deepened the kiss. _Is he really still asleep?_ Kagome asked herself and bit back a giggle when Inuyasha's brow furrowed when she leaned away from him. _He looks so much like Gabriel._ Kagome mused. _I'll tell him about Gabriel today._ She decided as she got up to look at his digital clock. It read 6:43 AM. _I should probably take a bath. I have to assist Sango on this very important day._ She swung her leg off the bed and got up. She sleepily headed to the bathroom and tempered the water to her liking. She closed her eyes and soaped her body lazily. She gasped aloud when he felt another pair of hands joined hers.

"Hey…."

"You left me in bed." Inuyasha said accusingly.

"We have to get up, it's Miroku and Sango's wedding.

"So?"

"Maid of Honor? Best Man? Kagome bit her lips as his hands fondled her breast.

"Stop." She moaned.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to be late…"

"Still early…"

"But we have to be there…" Kagome protested weakly as Inuyasha lifted her off the tiled floor.

"Not until I get my fill…" He murmured as he carried her back to his bedroom.

**Author's Note 2:**

**Up next, Gabriel meets his Daddy**.


	41. The Wedding

CHAPTER 40: THE WEDDING

Kagome moaned softly, willing the incessant ring of her cell phone to go away. Finally, not able to ignore the shrill ring anymore, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? We've been calling you in ages! It's two in the afternoon and my wedding is at four! Your dress is still with me!" Kagome moaned and she winced at Sango's shrill, hysterical voice. Inuyasha stirred and grabbed the cell phone from Kagome's hand.

"Sango, leave my wife alone, we're tired." Inuyasha drawled and turned the phone off.

"What in the seven seas did you do that for?" Kagome bolted upright.

"You were still tired." Inuyasha stated.

"And whose fault is that?" Kagome asked hotly.

"Mine of course."

Kagome smirked as she slowly crawled towards the edge of the bed wincing at her protesting muscles.

"Don't leave yet," Inuyasha pulled her back into his embrace.

"We have to wake up, dear husband. It's our friends' wedding."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked staring into her eyes.

"I said we have to wake up." Kagome replied puzzled.

"After that..."

"It's our friends' wedding?" Kagome replied.

"What did you call me?"

"Duh?"

"Come on, what did you call me?"

"Six years did this to you, Inuyasha? you're more corny than I remember..."

"Come on..."

"Fine, husband. Satisfied?"

"Hmm, just checking." Inuyasha replied as Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Kagome..."

"Hmm..."

"I want you to know that nothing happened between me and Kik- her." Inuyasha quickly said.

"She told me I was too far gone to do anything. That was after I threatened to wring her neck if she won't tell me the truth," Inuyasha continued when Kagome did not say anything.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, unsure when Kagome remained silent.

"Were there others?" Kagome finally spoke.

"None..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Please believe me, I tried going out once when I was Greece for a conference but I felt like a fraud. I look at women and hate them because they're not you..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Their laugh grate on my nerves because it does not have the same timbre as yours, their mere touch felt like ice on my skin..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Believe me Kagome, there was no one else. No one after you."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome held his face in both her hands. "I know or else I wouldn't be this sore..."

Inuyasha looked at his laughing wife and pulled her towards him for a long, sweet kiss.

"You drive me crazy..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Is that good?"

"Better than good," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, love?"

"Don't make me leave you again, I won't survive a second time..."

"I won't, I promise." 

"Love, there's something else I want to tell you," Kagome prayed for strength thinking about Gabriel.

"What is it?" Inuyasha answered and smiled apologetically at her when his phone rang.

"Hello, Miroku. Yes, we're on our way." Inuyasha snapped the phone close.

"Let's talk later, love. Miroku threatened to send the military to physically jolt us awake."

"Okay." Kagome smiled as she leaned towards her husband for another kiss.

---------------------

---------------------

Miroku and Sango opted for a garden wedding so Inuyasha and Kagome ran up to their respective rooms. Kagome stopped and straightened Inuyasha's suit.

"Do I look good now?" Inuyasha teased.

"Good enough to eat." Kagome winked as she pinched his butt.

"Not sore enough, i see..." Inuyasha answered kissing Kagome's nose.

"Nah, I'm just giving you something to look forward to." Kagome replied.

"Yo, lovers!" Inuyasha heard Kouga's voice.

"Here it goes," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as their friend approached bracing himself for the teasing that would follow.

---------------------

---------------------

"You do look tired." Sango commented as Kagome sat in front of the vanity mirror getting her hair fixed.

"Hmmm..." Kagome felt her self blush but said nothing.

"What were you doing when I called." Sango asked again.

"We were just sleeping!" Kagome replied defensively.

"Okay, what were you doing before you fell asleep." Sango asked and laughed as Kagome blushed furiously.

---------------------

---------------------

"So did you have fun?" Miroku asked as he fixed his bow tie.

"Define fun?" Inuyasha replied looking at his friend in the mirror they shared.

"Fun is the opposite of the hellhole you lived through for six years." Miroku answered.

"Hmmm..." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly.

"Really, did you have fun?" Miroku asked again.

"I would shut up if I were you Miroku or Sango will be widowed even before she says I do." Inuyasha lightly said and Miroku laughed loudly.

---------------------

---------------------

The piano sounded signaling the start of the ceremony. Kagome and the other members of the entourage walked towards the altar.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered as Kagome passed by him making her blush.

"I know," Kagome replied and winked at him. Inuyasha laughed and shook his head.

As agreed earlier, instead of the traditional wedding march, Kagome is to sing as Sango walks towards Miroku. Kagome slowly made her way towards the podium. The pianist looked at her and she smiled giving the old lady her signal. The sweet sound of the piano rang and Kagome sang.

_You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I've gotta say you really got a way_

Kagome smiled as she watched her friend walked towards her future husband. But for some reason she felt her chest tighten. "Oh Gods, don't make me cry," she thought as she watched Sango smile happily at Miroku.

_You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see... you got a way with me_

Inuyasha frowned when he saw Kagome's face redden.

_It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love_

"Damn!" Kagome cursed as her vision blurred with unshed tears. Don't cry, baka! She scolded herself.

_You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through to me_

Inuyasha's heart twitched when he saw a single tear fell from Kagome's eyes. Just looking at her cry made him feel guilty. How many times have I made you cry, Kagome? He thought as he clenched his fists at his side.

_It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love_

Kagome surrendered to the tears. She willed her voice not to quiver. She smiled at Sango's concerned look letting her friend know that she was okay. "I'm so damn emotional." She thought as she wiped the tears that dripped from her chin. I'm ruining my make-up! She humored herself.  
_  
_

_Oh, how I adore you  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are_

Kagome frowned as she watched Inuyasha approach the podium. "What is this baka, doing?" She thought frantically as she tried to ignore him. Inuyasha smiled when he reached where Kagome stood.

_It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love_

Inuyasha took out his handkerchief and smiled wiping gently Kagome's tears off her face. Kagome stared at him, shocked. Her eyes widened when Inuyasha kissed her softly on the forehead after he was done wiping her tears. The visitors sighed.

_It's just the way you are_

"He really does have a way with me." Kagome smiled as she held on to his hand.

---------------------

---------------------

"Hello, Mama." Kagome smiled as she answered her phone.

"Kagome! It's Gabriel!" Mrs. Higurashi sobbed and Kagome felt her breath leave her body at the mention of her son's name.

"Calm down, Mama. What happened?"

"It's Gabriel." Mrs. Higurashi sobbed again.

"Why, what happened to Gabriel? Kagome nearly yelled.

"He's gone!" Kagome blinked furiously. "Gone, how could he be gone?"

"He's gone, I've searched for him but..." Mrs. Higurashi replied brokenly.

"What do you mean, Mama?" Kagome asked again, tears unknowingly trickle down her face.

"I left him with Zara and when I went back to check on them they were gone!" Kagome held unto a nearby table for support, she felt cold and weak.

"How could you leave my son with Zara?" She whispered.

"She came by the mansion last night and asked if she could attend Sango's wedding too volunteering to watch Gabriel for me. I left them inside the car when I went inside the hotel to check in, when I came they were ---"

Kagome did not hear her mother finish her sentence as she sprung into action. She grabbed her keys and ran.

"Kagome?" Sango asked her friend confused seeing the other girl sprint towards the elevators.

"Need to leave!" Kagome yelled as she punched the elevator buttons impatiently. "Be okay, baby. Please." She whispered as she waited for the lift to reach ground floor.

---------------------

---------------------

Zara was furious. She broke a nail. She glared at the stubborn child who tried to pull away from her. "Stop that!" She yelled as she stumbled towards the parking lot. "A little more." She thought as she tried to locate her car. She had been shocked when she saw the boy, "Inuyasha's son with my cousin," she had concluded seeing the striking similarity. She was furious at the thought that her cousin and Inuyasha had gotten back after their disastrous attempt at a wedding. But she remained calm, trying her hardest to appear happy to see the child, gaining her Aunt's trust, she then formulated a plan.

"You're unlucky to be that bitch and Inuyasha's child for then you shall pay for your parent's wrongdoings!" She whispered loudly.

"You're going to be sorry." Zara stopped and glared as the little boy spoke.

"Yeah brat and why is that?" She pulled at the boy hard and she was a little unnerved when the boy pulled back harder and glared at her.

"Because when my Mommy finds you, she's going to hurt you for sure…" Gabriel looked at his 'auntie' with disdain refusing to cry even as the woman's nails dug painfully into his arms. "Mommy, where are you." He thought frantically looking around him hoping he'd see his Mommy around the area.

"Oh, is that so, brat? Well, I don't see even a shadow of your mother around!" Zara spat menacingly as she grabbed the boy's silver hair. Gabriel didn't flinch, he knew it will be over soon, he knew his Mommy will find him, she always has.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha whistled happily as he locked his car after taking Sango and Miroku's wedding presents out. He smiled as he remembered how Kagome had blushed and held his hand after he kissed her forehead. Things are definitely looking up. He decided. Kagome had been game when he caught Sango's bouquet, handing it out to her with a flourish. She had laughed along with the visitors when Miroku handed Inuyasha the garter and he proceeded to crawl towards her in all fours. She had hinted that she wanted him to meet someone but they were interrupted when Hojo came and talked to them, apologizing over and over to Kagome and Inuyasha for his boldness the other night. Apparently, he had guessed who he called 'his wife' during his short 'concert.' Inuyasha walked slowly towards the parking lot exit when something caught his eye.

---------------------

---------------------

Zara almost choked the unflinching boy but she was able to control herself and shook the child instead.

"Do you know what your bitch of a mother did to me brat!" She yelled and her anger doubled when she remembered how six years ago Kagome and Inuyasha had played a trick on her. They had led her to believe that she and Inuyasha were going out on a date. She was very excited and eager to spend the night with her cousin's best friend but that bastard left her. She had thought she outsmarted Kagome by pretending that she and Inuyasha spent the night.

Zara's frown deepened. "That bitch, she knew Inuyasha left me at the bar!" Her eyes glinted with recollection seeing Inuyasha's proposal to her cousin and his declaration of how much he loves waking up every morning with that bitch by his side everyday like he did that morning. "That morning! No wonder that slut was happy even when I goaded her to believe Inuyasha and I spent the night! She was with him!" Zara growled, lost in her own thoughts and Gabriel sensing the woman's distraction bit hard on her hand and ran.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha stopped abruptly as he saw a blond woman chasing a young boy. Something about the boy call out to him as he stood rooted to the spot. The blond woman looked familiar but what caught his attention was the little boy – he has silver hair. "Just like mine," Inuyasha thought.

---------------------

---------------------

Gabriel saw a man standing ahead of him and he ran as fast as his little feet would allow. He glanced back at the mad woman chasing after him and he ran faster and looked at the man to cry for help and stopped.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha frowned as he watched the boy stop merely fifteen feet away from him. His heart beat faster when the boy looked up at him and he saw that the child has golden eyes. His confusion doubled when he recognized the blond woman as Kagome's cousin.

"Zara…" He whispered.

---------------------

---------------------

Gabriel stopped recognizing the man before him. He has seen pictures of him, his Grandmamma has even let him watched an interview of him but his Daddy did not seem to recognize him. Is this part of the surprise? His mind wondered. His Mommy had told him how his Daddy loves him and they were going to surprise him because he does not know that Gabriel arrived.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha watched a familiar frown crossed the child's face. The boy seemed confused as he looked back at Zara who stood there as if petrified and at him. The child shook his head as he stared at Inuyasha.

---------------------

---------------------

Zara was shocked, she was certain Inuyasha would skin her alive. That initial shock however was replaced by confusion when Inuyasha did not make a move towards his son. He did not even act as if he knew the boy. Somethig clicked in Zara's mind. "That's it! This idiot does not know he has a son with Kagome." Zara smiled evilly as she launched at the boy, bringing him forcefully to her side. "Act cool." She commanded herself.

"Hello, Inuyasha. A little misunderstanding. Good to see you again. Bye." Zara smiled evilly as she gripped the boy's shoulders with force.

---------------------

---------------------

Kagome ran towards the parking lot. Something tells her that her son is there. "Gabriel be safe." She prayed as she continued to run." I will kill you Zara if you even dare touch the tip of my son's hair." Her blood boiled at the thought as she ran faster.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha felt uncomfortable as he watched Zara grab the boy. He almost growled when he saw the child flinch.

Gabriel felt like crying. He was hoping his Daddy would help him." Mommy…" He called to his mother silently. "Mommy find me already." He prayed. Gabriel felt the woman lift him and he squirmed when he felt her arms encircle his body tightly. His eyes burned with unshed tears when he thought that he'd never see his Mommy again. He trembled and a sob escaped his lips.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha watched the boy's lips tremble as Zara carried him, he followed them slowly as if a force beaconed him to the child. Zara looked back and walked faster and Inuyasha quickened his pace.

Gabriel watched his Daddy followed them, he squirmed again and winced when the woman's nail dug painfully into his side.

"Daddy, help…." He called out as he lifted his arms towards his father.

Inuyasha heart exploded in his chest when he heard the child called him. He paused and ran after Zara who made a wild dash towards a blue parked car. Inuyasha gained on the pair effortlessly and he snatched the sobbing child from Zara's arms.

"Bitch, how dare you touch my son!" Inuyasha spat, not certain what made him say the words.

---------------------

---------------------

"Gabriel!" Kagome yelled, she had asked the security guard and he confirmed that he saw a blond woman with a silver-haired child enter the parking lot a few minutes earlier. Kagome had ran leaving the baffled guard behind.

"Gabriel!" She called again.

---------------------

---------------------

An unnamed emotion stole over over Inuyasha. "My son." He thought as he held the crying boy tightly to him.

Gabriel buried her head in his father's hair as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"I thought you'd let her take me," He sobbed again as he wrapped his little arm around his father.

"Shhh…baby, don't cry." Inuyasha cooed as he hugged the boy back.

"Mommy will be upset that I ruined the surprise." Gabriel sobbed harder and Inuyasha was brought back into reality. He felt guilty when he felt like walking off with the boy instead of giving him back to his parents.

"Who are your parents, kid and what's your name?" Inuyasha asked as he put the boy down and kneeled in front of the child. Something caught his eye when the boy tugged at his collar. He gingerly lifted the silver necklace and felt his world crash when he saw the familiar silver pendant with his and Kagome's picture engraved on it and the word 'Forever' etched on the back of it.

Gabriel looked at his father in surprise, not sure if he heard the question right. At last he spoke.

"My Mommy's name is Kagome Higurashi Akanata. My Daddy's name is Inuyasha Aoki Akanata. I am Gabriel Higurashi Akanata." He recited tearfully and Inuyasha's breathing stopped.


	42. Confrontations

**Special thanks for my reviewers - my Muses here on MediaMiner. Guys, you make writing so much fun!**

**raindays (inugurl112): **Your reviews are always inspiring. This story wouldn't have gone far without that very first review you left. Thank you, I'm forever in your debt.

**paju13**: I'm so touched, thank you I promise to give Zara the beating she deserves and more...

**TrinityK:** Girl, I love your story! Please update and thanks for always making each chapters worth writing till the wee hours of the morning by leaving kind reviews!

**KawaiiLove:** Here's the chapter you're waiting for. More to come. Thanks for caring to leave a review.

**Charice:** You're one of my 'regular reviewers' and I could not thank you more for the reviews that urged me to write.

**inukaggrrl06:** Girl, update with your stories soon! Let's get on with this betareading thing but we have to wait for my new PC, this old one I'm using deserves to be in a museum . We could even co-author a story in the future! yeah! That could be totally great!

**Meru:** Hey, where's the update. Goodness, you totally tired Inuyasha out the last time he was with you. He only slept when he came over an demanded for ramen! bad, bad girl!

**Mark:** Man, I so look forward to your reviews, they give insight on how a man reacts. Many thanks. Conratulations on your upcoming wedding and say hello to your wife **Sura** and baby girl **Maria** for me.

**Princess-In-Training:** Thank you for always reviewing. You make fanfic writing more rewarding with your reviews. Mwah!

**LadyWolf:** Girl, hope you read my email. I am so excited to exchange emails with you, I've got a feeling we're in the same level of girly naughtiness and fun!

**AozoraTennyo:** Hehehe! I was hanging my clothes too after I wrote the fanfic, my mother totally bummed on me when she discovered my going online in the middle of the night. Gods, whoever invented the word "grounded."

**goldenkitsune:** I am so sorry for making you cry, this chapter will not exactly make you laugh but the next one will.

**BiggestInuyashaFANever:** Yeah, Zara is such a btch. But well, she makes the story more interesting. Hey, thank you so much for reviewing!

---------------------

---------------------

**CHAPTER 42: CONFRONTATIONS**

Gabriel looked at his father in surprise, not sure if he heard the question right. At last he spoke.

"My Mommy's name is Kagome Higurashi Akanata. My Daddy's name is Inuyasha Aoki Akanata. I am Gabriel Higurashi Akanata." He recited tearfully and Inuyasha's breathing stopped.

"Gabriel!" Kagome desperately screamed looking wildly around.

"GABRIEL!" Kagome screamed loudly.

Silver heads swung at Kagome's voice. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Gabriel instinctively as his son eagerly squirmed out of his grasp.

"Mommy!" He called back when he finally freed himself from Inuyasha's embrace.

"Mommy!" Gabriel called again as he searched for the source of his mother's voice and Inuyasha slowly followed his son, not letting the child out of his sight.

"Gabriel!" Kagome rushed forward and she fell to her knees. She scooped the boy into her arms and sobbed wildly.

"Baby, I'm sorry!" Kagome cried as she held her son's face in both her hands.

"It's okay, Mommy." Gabriel's small hands held Kagome's face as well as he tried to comfort his mother. Her son's reaction wrenched sobs from Kagome's small frame as she held the boy closer to her.

"Did she hurt you? Are you hurting anywhere?" Kagome asked hurriedly as she turned her son around inspecting him for missing limbs or fingers.

"Just this..." Gabriel slowly replied holding his arm for Kagome's inspection. He saw his mother's eyes flare and regretted showing the nail marks to her.

"It does not hurt really, Mommy." Gabriel tried yet again to reassure his mother who was looking dangerously murderous.

_That bitch! Wait till I get my hands on you, Zara. I will make your life hell! _Kagome thought imagining a thousand ways to torture her cousin. She looked at the marks on her son's arms once again and cried some more.

"I'm so sorry, Mommy was not there to protect you, baby." Kagome sobbed and Inuyasha watched from the shadows the reversal of roles -- his wife was doing the crying and his son the comforting. His temper has flared dangerously when he heard that Gabriel had been hurt, he had not noticed the marks when he held the child.

"I'm okay, Mommy...really..." Gabriel smiled sweetly at his mother hating it when she cries. "Look, Mommy, look who found me!" He added excitedly remembering his father.

Kagome smiled at his son lovingly and she turned around when she felt someone watching them from behind. "Than --" She started and stopped and golden eyes clapped into hers.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome whispered and her heartbeat doubled when she saw the mad glint n his eyes.

"Is this one of your cruel jokes, Kagome?" Inuyasha uttered, his temper returning full force.

"Inuyasha, please..."

"Please what, Kagome? Did you ever plan on telling me that I have a son?" Kagome winced as she heard the raw pain in his voice.

"I tried..." She reasoned as tears flowed unhindered into her cheeks.

"You should have tried harder."

"I tried telling you but..."

"But what were you waiting for, another six years?" Inuyasha raked his hand through his hair and Gabriel watched scared at the adults' exchange. This was not what he had hoped for.

"No! I had no plans of hiding him from you forever! I tried but I was scared, what if you've moved on and started a family of your own, where does that leave us? Where will it leave my son?"

"You and your assumptions, Kagome. Why can't you think out of the box for once, you're too damn smart! I have not moved on because I have waited for you!" Inuyasha yelled and stopped hearing a small sob. He and Kagome both looked at Gabriel's pale face.

"Baby..." Inuyasha started towards his wife and son and stopped in midtrack when the boy hid behind his mother, clutching Kagome's skirt for dear life. The action caused Inuyasha's eyes to burn with unshed tears, the boy is scared of him, his son is scared of him.

"Gabriel...baby, that's just Daddy, he wouldn't hurt you..." Kagome gently coaxed as she tried to pry Gabriel's fingers off her gown's skirt, instead the boy whimpered.

"Gabriel..." Inuyasha called.

"Go away, you're making my Mommy cry!" Gabriel replied from behind Kagome and Kagome's heart broke into pieces when she saw the hurt in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Baby..." Kagome tried again to bring her son out from behind her.

"Let's go home, Mommy, please..." Gabriel whimpered and Kagome picked her son up.

"Give him time, Inuyasha..." Kagome pleaded, asking for Inuyasha to understand.

"How much more time, Kagome? Six more years?" Inuyasha replied as he turned on his heel to leave.

---------------------

---------------------

"Kagome?" Sango asked her friend as they hurried towards her.

"Grandmamma!" Gabriel yelled happily upon seeing his crying grandmother.

"Kagome...?" Miroku looked at Kagome's tear-stained face.

"I have not been truthful." Kagome whispered and sighed.

"It's okay, Kagome, we're here for you." Sango hugged her friend reassuringly.

"Mommy...?" Gabriel edged closer to his mother tugging at her skirt. Miroku and Sango's gazes fell on the boy.

"Miroku, Sango, I want you to meet my son..." Kagome smiled warmly at the child.

"Does Inuyasha know?" Miroku asked taking in the little boy's silver hair and golden eyes.

"He does now..." Kagome replied.

---------------------

---------------------

"Eat, Inuyasha...please." Mrs. Akanata gently pleaded with her younger son. They were all back at the Akanata mansion.

"How long have you known, Mother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Since Gabriel arrived..." Mrs. Akanata quietly answered.

"And you forgot to tell me!" Inuyasha yelled making the maids flee into the kitchen leaving the three Akanatas by themselves.

"Inuyasha, we wanted for Kagome to tell you..." Mrs. Akanata reasoned.

"Wanted for her to tell me! She hid my son for six years!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Inuyasha, you are not to talk to Mother in such a manner!" Sesshoumaru interjected looking at his brother's reddened face.

"And I gather you knew about Gabriel too, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha looked at his older brother intently and had it not been Sesshoumaru, the person receiving the glare would have withered in its intensity.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru camly replied.

"Damn!" Inuyasha muttered banging the table.

"Inuyasha, please understand that it was never our intention to hurt you, we were hoping you and Kagome would resolve this issue on your own, we did not want to pry..." Mrs. Akanata stood and walked towards his son, putting her hand quietly on his heaving shoulders.

"You have no idea how much harm you've caused. I was there, Mother and i saw the confusion in my son's face when I appear not to recognize him. Had he not called for my help..." Inuyasha could not continue as images on what might have happened to Gabriel had he not intervened flashed unwelcomed on his mind.

"We're sorry..." Sesshoumaru finally said feeling the hurt in his brother's voice.

"Had the woman taken him, I would not have known him, I would not have the chance to know my son..." Inuyasha absently said as he felt his mother's arms hug him.

"Zara is at the Yokomoto Hospital now." Sesshoumaru softly said.

"Hospital! Shouldn't she be in jail!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"She will be, dear brother once she recuperates from the broken bones Kagome gave her. It seems the guard caught Zara after you left and Kagome had turned full-youkai on her." Sesshoumaru replied, awe present in his voice.

"I see..." Inuyasha answered back and he could not help feeling proud at how protective Kagome is with their son.

"No you don't, Inuyasha or else you wouldn't be here wasting time yelling at us and acting like a lunatic instead of being with your son and his mother." Sesshoumaru replied sighing as he slowly stood up to leave the table.

---------------------

---------------------

It has been three days after the incident and Kagome never heard from Inuyasha again. She tried to quell the tears that threatened to flow as she watched her sleeping son.

"Mommy messed it up big time, didn't she baby?" Kagome whispered gently as she smoothed the bangs off Gabriel's forehead.

"I'm so sorry, baby that your Mommy is suck a _baka_," She whispered again and smiled sadly as Gabriel wrinkled his nose in his sleep.

"Kagome..."

"Mama," Kagome smiled sadly at her mother as the older woman sad beside her on Gabriel's bed.

"Everything will be okay, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi smiled reassuringly at her daughter.

"No I have a feeling I messed this up permanently." Kagome said sadly as tears leaked from her eyes.

"No, Kagome. There is no such thing as permanent damage. As long as we're alive to make things right, no harm is permanently done."

"But I can't turn back the six years that I've caused my son and his father..."

"Of course you can't, daughter. What's the point of crying over something that has already been done? Live your lives instead making up for the times you lost..."

"Easier said than done, Mama." Kagome replied sighing.

"Loving was never easy, Kagome but it does not stop it from making our lives beautiful and we are watching the living proof of that." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she gently touched Gabriel's pink, chubby cheeks.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha paced his bedroom unsure of what to do next. What Sesshoumaru said at the dining table yesterday finally sunk in. He frowned at his cell phone when it rang.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha answered.

"Don't forget to be here for the company's party tonight." Sesshoumaru drawled.

"I won't." Inuyasha replied his head already aching thinking about the people and the media who will be present at the event. Akanata Enterprise was named Japan's top company and they are celebrating the 'victory' tonight. Inuyasha sighed as he plopped on his bed. Four days has passed and he has yet to find the courage to talk to Kagome again. He winced when he remembered how many times Kagome attempted to 'talk to him about someone.' He was ashamed at the jealousy he felt. _I'm so damn stupid! _Inuyasha rubbed his temples hard as he remembered the jealous raged which nearly consumed him when he heard Kagome talked to Gabriel on the phone._ Baka! Baka! Baka! _he yelled in his head.

"Shit, gather your wits, man!" He berated himself loudly. He sighed again as he stood up intending to talk to Kagome. _What if she refuses to talk to me? _He paused at the top of the stairs as uncertainty gripped his heart once again. _Baka, then plead and grovel until she does! _His mind answered.

---------------------

---------------------

"Mama, we're going now." Kagome kissed her mother's cheek as she balanced Gabriel on her hip.

"Where will you be staying?" Mrs. Higurashi asked after he kissed her grandson soundly on the cheeks. Gabriel squealed with delight as Mrs. Higurashi abesently tickled his stomach.

"At at hotel, we don't know what yet. We'll call you when we're settled." Kagome replied tightening her grip on her squirming son.

"How long will you be gone?" Mrs. Higurashi asked again.

"Two days."

"Okay, take care." Mrs. Higurashi replied as she watched her daughter and her grandson walk towards the black Ford SUV.

"We will, I'll tell Sango and Miroku you said hello!" Kagome waved at her mother.

"I love you, Grandmamma!" Gabriel stuck his head out of the passenger's side window as he waved gleefully at his grandmother.

"I love you too!" Mrs. Higurashi replied and waved.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha's palms were sweating as he stood awkwardly outside the Higurashi's door. He rehearsed his speech over and over in his mind knowing all too well that he would not remember any of the words when he's in front of Kagome. _What the hell, I've never felt this scared when talking to important men in the business world and here I am acting like a high school boy on his first date. _He mused and arranged his face in what he hoped was an engaging smile when the door to the mansion opened.

"Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the visibly trembling young man.

"Good afternoon...Mama. Is Kagome in?" Inuyasha replied and Mrs. Higurashi smiled widely when she heard Inuyasha call her 'Mama.'

"Oh, you missed them. They headed for Tokyo Airport about an hour ago..." Mrs. Higurashi replied. Inuyasha blanched as the word airport reached his ears. He felt the world tilt as cold hands gripped his gut. _Airport? They're leaving again?_ He thought as he turned on his heel and ran towards his red Ferrari. _Shit, I totally fucked it this time, I made my son and my wife leave me again! _He waved absentmindedly at Mrs. Higurashi not hearing what the woman was saying as he put the car in reverse and zoomed out of the Higurashi's driveway.

---------------------

---------------------

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome called as she and Gabriel waved wildly at the tanned pair.

"Kagome!" Sango shrieked girlishly when she spotted her friend. She and Miroku wheeled their carts towards where their 'welcoming party.'

"Hey, you look absolutely gorgeous! Bali agrees with you, ne?" Kagome hugged Sango fiercely.

"You don't look too bad, Miroku." Kagome joked as she hugged him too.

"Gee, thanks." Miroku grinned as Kagome playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"We hired a marching band to welcome you guys but the security guards wouldn't let them in." Kagome said and the three friends laughed.

"Gabriel, say hello to your godmother and godfather." Kagome smiled warmly at her son as Gabriel came forward.

"We're his godparents!" Sango shrieked again and Gabriel wrinkled his nose at the sound.

"Yes, ooopppss... I guess I forgot to tell you." Kagome grinned.

"You are so going to pay dearly for hiding our cute godson away all those years!" Sango pouted as she picked Gabriel up. "Hello, baby..." Sango crooned and almost cried when Gabriel replied with...

"Hello, Mama Sango..."

"Wahhh! he's so cute!" Sango enthused hugging the child to her.

"Hey, enough your shrieks are making the child deaf!" Miroku joked as he touched Gabriel's fingers. "Hi, Gabriel, I'm your handsome and endearing godfather, Miroku."

"Hihihihi!" Gabriel giggled.

"What?" Miroku asked as Sango and Kagome giggled with Gabriel.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha scanned the crowd for a sign of Gabriel and Kagome. He had called his personal assistant Jian in advance to check with the airport for a passenger named Kagome Higurashi or Kagome Akanata. His phone rang as he ran towards the 'Departure' section of the airport.

"Hello, Jian."

"Sir, we've checked with the airport officials and no one by the name of Kagome Higurashi or Kagome Akanata is in their passenger list. Could it be that she used another name?" Jian replied and Inuyasha's world crumbled.

"Thank you, Jian." He quietly said as he turned his phone off.

---------------------

---------------------

Sango and Kagome had talked endlessly about her discovery that she was pregnant, her insecurity that Inuyasha might be married to someone else and so she kept Gabriel hidden and the last incident involving Zara. Sango clenched and unclenched her hand at the mention of Zara's name and laughed loudly when Kagome told her in detail how she beat Zara black and blue.

"I was so mad, I grasped her hair and slammed her face on the officer's table." Kagome reminisced.

"Oh, must have hurt!" Sango smirked unpityingly.

"Yeah, I think I broke her nose and a lot other bones when I thrashed and kicked her." Kagome replied wincing at the memory.

"Girl, you should have called me, I would have _gladly_ killed her for you. Sango said laughing.

"Nah, can't ruin the atmosphere." Kagome had replied and they laughed harder when Miroku and Gabriel checked on them with puzzled look on their faces.

Kagome smiled thinking about the conversation almost an hour ago. She dialed her mother's number and smiled at Gabriel who jumped up and down on their bed.

"Hello Kagome, I'm so glad you called, what hotel are you in?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Hello, Mama. We're at the Shangri La." Kagome replied as she watched Gabriel plopped down on the bed.

"Kagome, have you seen or met Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and Kagome who was turning her head from side to side stilled.

"Huh, no why?"

"He was here an hour after you left and he ran like someone was chasing his tail when I mentioned you and Gabriel went to the airport."

"What! Why did you not call me earlier?" Kagome asked as she looked at her watch and sighed when it read 8:10 _in the evening. _

"I was supposed to but Izza came over and we planned Gabriel's 5th Birthday party anyway, you can just drop by their Head Office, Izza mentioned the brothers will be there tonight though I forgot why..."

"Mama, it's two weeks away." Kagome sighed at the mention of Gabriel's birthday.

"I know but we have to talk to caterers, ice sculptors, clowns, party organizers, pyrotechnicians, oh we have so much to plan!" Mrs. Higurashi replied, panic evident in her voice.

"Mama, it's a children's part!" Kagome replied confused when she heard ice sculptors and pyrotechnicians.

"Yes, but it's my grandson's children's party." Mrs. Higurashi replied a bit annoyed.

"Oh-kay..." Kagome raised her brow as she looked at her cellphone.

---------------------

---------------------

"Gabriel, come on Baby, let's take a bath." Kagome hugged and kissed her son.

"Are we going somewhere, Mommy?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, we're going to see Daddy." Kagome replied as she watched her son's reaction closely.

"Really...?" Gabriel asked unenthusiastically.

"Baby, don't you like Daddy?" Kagome softly asked as she wiped the sweat off Gabriel's forehead.

"Not really but I hate it when he made Mommy cry." Gabriel replied.

"Daddy did not make Mommy cry, darling. Mommy cried because she hurt Daddy and Gabriel."

"Mommy, Daddy does not know about Gabriel at all, does he?" Gabriel asked innocently and Kagome's heart broke.

"No and it's Mommy's fault that I hid Gabriel away from him for too long.

"It's not your fault, Mommy. Besides, Daddy knows about Gabriel now."

"I know, baby."

"Let's take a bath then, I'm sure Daddy is waiting for us." Gabriel replied as he pulled his mother towards the bathroom.

---------------------

---------------------

**Author's Note: **

Oh crap. This notepad is killing me. Please bear with the errors, I'm so not used to typing in notepad. Arrrggghhh...! Oh and please review. Thanks.

And before I forget, please read and review **Story of the Heart** too...and please, please tell me how to change the genre from Oneshot to Continution...Thanks a zillion!


	43. Gatecrashers

Author's Whim:

**Thanks to...**

**_paju13:_** Thank you for being online when I updated the last time giving me my first review for that chapter.

**_Princess-In-Training:_** Gabriel is cute. I love him more than Inuyasha already...

**_BiggestInuyashaFANever:_** Thank you for leaving a review, I could not agree with you more on Gabriel, but believe me, you'll like him more in this chapter.

**_Charice:_** Kids are forgiving, thank God for their innocence...Hehehehe!

**_TrinityK:_** Thank you for loving my story. And notepad kills...goodness! I think my brain froze!

**_Meru: _**You know our man, Inuyasha, is stupid somethimes but that makes him more sexy smirks

**_goldenkitsune:_** Don't worry this chapter will NOT make you cry, this chapter is funny for a change.

**_rainydays_**: Gabriel is so adorable, you'll like what he'll do for his Daddy in this chapter.

**_KawaiiLove:_** Aww...thanks for reading and leaving a review, here's the chapter you're waiting for...

**_inukaggrrl06:_** Don't forget to tell me how your Prom went, okay. Proms are so much fun, you can even incorporate it in your story. i can't wait for your update.

**_LadyWolf:_** I so look forward to your reviews, girl! Thanks for emailing me back.

**_brazenthought:_** Gabriel is soooo sweet. I hope you'll love this chapter.

**_Mark:_** Hey, thanks for reviewing. I'm so glad to find you and LadyWolf here in mediaminer. You guys are great! Give my regards to **_Sura _**and **_Maria_**

**Thanks for reading guys...MWAH! **

**CHAPTER 43: GATECRASHERS**

Kagome looked at her reflection on the full length mirror. She donned her usual white, longsleeves, blue denim jeans and black suede blazer. She smiled as she saw her son's reflection on the mirror. Gabriel stood beside his mother mirroring her expression. She had dressed Gabriel in a somehow similar outfit -- white, cotton polo shirt, blue soft denim pants and a black Mickey Mouse leather jacket that they got last year from one of Disneyland Florida's souvenir shops. Gabriel looked up at his mother.

"Mommy, we look like the Men In Black!" he giggled childlishly and Kagome laughed.

"Okay, young man, Mommy will change." Kagome messed Gabriel's silver hair as she headed for the cabinet pulling a pink three-fouths lacy blouse and a white cotton jacket. She headed to the bathroom after she changed and brushed her teeth.

"Can I sing to Daddy the song you taught me, Mommy?" Gabriel asked after two minutes as he tried to comb his hair.

"If you want to..." Kagome replied from the bathroom after she spit the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth.

"Will you play the piano for me?" Gabriel asked again.

"Sure baby, why not. That is if we see a piano there. It's an office, darling." Kagome replied as walked towards her son she kneeled in front of him. She took the comb from his small hands and combed his fine silver hair.

"But you promise to play the piano if there is one and may be sing with me too?"

"Of course, baby. Anything for my handsome prince." Kagome smiled.

"Will Daddy like it?" Gabriel asked again as he stood still while his mother continued to comb his hair.

"I know he will..." Kagome replied and she smiled at her eager son's face. "Your hair has grown too long, I'll take you to the salon with me tomorrow before we head home." Kagome absentmindedly remarked.

"No!" Gabriel replied.

"And why not?"

"I want my hair as long as Daddy's!"

"Yeah sure and soon you'll be imitating his smirk." Kagome replied and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Smirk?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, smirk..."

"Cool..."

"No, it's not. Gods, baby you're growing up too fast." Kagome uttered as she stood up and led Gabriel towards the door after picking her car keys from the bedside table

"Mommy, I'm only turning five..."

"Yes, I know and I would hate waking up one day when you suddenly bring girls home or else announce during dinner that you got married in Vegas." Kagome answered laughing to herself as she pushed the elevator button.

"Girls! I hate girls!" Gabriel wrinkled his nose as he held his mother's hand.

"Yeah, your Daddy told me exactly that when he was six." Kagome replied amused as the elevator doors opened with a soft ping.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha paced his office nervously. His mind never leaving Kagome and Gabriel. _Where are you hiding now, Kagome? _he thought desperately as he loosened his neck tie and sat down.

"Sir, the press are here." Jian's pale face peeped from outside the door.

"Is Sessoumaru here already?" Inuyasha asked. He would probably kill Sesshoumaru if he left him to handle this party alone.

"Yes sir, he is." Jian replied.

"Okay, thank you, Jian." Inuyasha sighed and stood up. He gazed at the blazing lights of Tokyo before him, visible through his thick, glass walls. _Where are you, Kagome? _He closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose.

---------------------

---------------------

Kagome strapped Gabriel's seatbelt and she kissed her son's head quickly. She let out a deep breath as she started her car.

"Are you nervous, Mommy?" Gabriel asked.

"Why do you ask, baby?" Kagome replied glancing shortly at her son's compose face. _So very like his father. _

"Because you're gripping the wheel too tight." Gabriel answered truthfully and Kagome automatically loosened her grip on the stirring wheel.

"Gods, my baby is just too smart..." Kagome praised and laughed when Gabriel gave her a version of his father's smirk.

"Is Daddy's office far from here?" Gabriel asked again after Kagome maneuvered the big car out of the hotel's driveway.

"No, we'll be there in less than ten minutes."

"Oh, good." Gabriel smiled toothily at her.

"Good, why?"

"Good, because you look pale, Mommy."

"Gabriel..." Kagome warned.

"Come on, Mommy, why are you scared. It's only Daddy, he's not gonna hurt you." Gabriel said as he looked at his mother questioningly. Kagome glanced at her son and laughed.

"You are starting to sound like your Daddy, Gabriel! Oh Gods, one Inuyasha is enough." Kagome laughed harder when Gabriel raised his brow.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha glared disdainfully at the blond reporter. She was throwing lustful looks at him and he was too worried about his wife and son to even bother throw her an insult. So he looked at her with hatred in his golden eyes and he almost smirked when she squirmed. _Bitch, stay away from me, I'm in a foul mood! _he thought as he excused himself.

He felt a little better that Sesshoumaru is not faring well under the scrutiny of cameras too. He smirked when he saw his brother snapped at a reporter and left hurriedly to join him.

"Having a blast?" Inuyasha could not help but taunt.

"Tonight is not the night to be sarcastic, little brother. We should have convinced Mother to come over to answere these maggots' questions." Sesshoumaru replied as he downed his glass.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and Sesshoumaru looked at him with understanding eyes. "You'll find them." he patted his younger brother's shoulder in assurance.

"How can I find someone who does not want to be found?" Inuyasha replied feeling defeated with each word.

"Stop being so dramatic, little brother. You're an Akanata and the world is yours."

"I don't want the world Sesshoumaru. You can have the world, just give me my wife and son back."

"I will if I'm the one hiding them, Inuyasha but I'm not. So until then, put up a smile and pretend to enjoy the night." Sesshoumaru muttered as they readied to face a throng of reporters heading their way.

---------------------

---------------------

Kagome's frown deepened when they were stopped near the twenty-hectare land that housed the Akanata Enterprises' main offices. She rolled her window down as the guard, poked a flashlight in her face.

"Good evening, Ma'am. May we have your invitation please..." The guard smiled politely and Kagome's anger dissipated when she saw how polite the guard was. _Wait, invitation? What invitaion? _Kagome thought and she could hear Gabriel unsnapping his seatbelt.

"What invitation?" Kagome asked, puzzled. The guard looked closely at the beautiful woman's face. He had a feeling he saw her somewhere.

"Invitation to come here, Ma'am." He answered. Kagome turned in time to see Gabriel open the passenger door of the SUV.

"Gabriel Higurshi Akanata!" Kagome muttered under her breath as she freed herself from her seatbelt intending to follow her son. The guard looked puzzled and he jumped when someone tugged at his pants.

"Hello," Gabriel said happily and Kagome almost laughed had she not been annoyed that Gabriel left the car.

"Baby, come back here." Kagome called and the guard peered at Kagome's face again before staring intently at Gabriel.

"I am Gabriel Higurashi Akanata and my daddy owns this building." He said in a singsong voice. The guard looked at the boy's silver hair, aristocratic nose, golden eyes and stubborn chin before swallowing convulsively. _There's no denying this is Mr. Inuyasha Akanata's son_. He thought.

"I'm sorry, Sir. My apoligies Madame. He bowed at least five times before he escorted Gabriel towards the passenger's side of the car and helped him climb inside it. He nodded at the guard manning the gate and it opened noiselessly.

"Thank you, Sir." Gabriel smiled winningly at the blue-uniformed guard before he pressed the button that rolls his window up. Kagome stared at her son in awe.

"Let's drive inside, Mommy!" Gabriel said and Kagome snapped out of her daze. _Tsk! effortless. _She smiled quietly as she looked at her son with pride.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha loosened his tie and rolled his sleeves before splashing water on his face. _I hate parties! _He thought savagely. He opened the white medicinal cabinet and grabbed the small Tylenol plastic bottle. He gingerly took two pills and swallowed them. _Damn headache won't leave me. _He thought as he stared at his reflection. He smiled proudly when he remembered how much Gabriel looked like him, everything from his son's silver hair to his cute frown is Inuyasha's. _Where are you and your Mommy, Gabriel? _he asked his reflection silently.

---------------------

---------------------

Kagome gawked at the ladies in long gowns. _Goodness, what is going on here? _She asked herself quietly as she let Gabriel lead her towards the reception area.

"Yes, Ma'am?" The smiling girl behind the reception counter asked Kagome politely.

"Ummm..we're here for Mr. Inuyasha Akanata." Kagome smiled back.

"He's inside, Ma'am. But I'm afraid we can't page him since there's a party." The receptionist smiled at her.

"Party!" Kagome nearly screamed.

"Yes, Ma'am, today is Akanata Enterprises' victory party. We were named Japan's Overall Top Company of the year." The receptionist proudly said and Kagome looked at her Mango sandals, Levi's faded blue jeans and DKNY pink blouse and groaned.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha smiled stiffly at the brown-eyed reporter as he shoved a microphone in his face.

"Mr. Akanata, what are the company's plans now that it has reached the peak?" The reporter asked.

"We will continue to give good service and improve client satisfaction." Inuyasha answered and his gaze fell on Sesshoumaru who was lounging at the bar and who now raised his glass in his direction.

"Excuse me, I have something very important to do." Inuyasha said hastily as he moved quickly out of the camera's range. He walked towards Sesshoumaru and grabbed his older brother's glass.

"Hey..." Sesshoumaru protested as Inuyasha drank the remaining contents of the glass.

"Can I go ahead, brother?" He asked solemnly.

"No Inuyasha. You are not to leave me here alone."

"Oh, come on. I know you're enjoying all the attention." Inuyasha joked.

"If you leave, I will too and that would really upset Mother." Sesshoumaru used the old formula and almost laughed aloud when Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hate disappointing their mother.

"You're sneaky, brother..."

"I was told it runs in the family, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru replied. "Come on, bear with me, this party will end in an hour or two."

"This is torture, you know how I hate parties!"

"I know, I don't love it either but that's part of the package, who knows, tonight something wonderful might happen?" Sesshoumaru raised his brow at his brother.

"Yeah right. I can't wait." Inuyasha replied in a clipped tone as he watched the television above the bar where the Akanata's party was currently featured.

---------------------

---------------------

"Baby, let's come back another time. We're not properly dressed." Kagome tried to explain.

"Daddy wouldn't mind..." Gabriel replied as he continued to pull his mother with him.

"Yeah but Mommy minds." Kagome replied hating the 'stubborn' genes Inuyash seemed to have passed on to his son.

"Come on, Mommy. You're prettier than all the women." Gabriel looked at his mother with wide, innocent eyes.

"And you're so like your father, I swear you're going to be the end of me..." Kagome replied as she gripped Gabriel's hand.

"Look Mommy, a piano!" Gabriel squealed excitedly and walked towards the black and gold grand piano in the middle of the room, unmindful of the reporter who was talking in front of the camera making it his background. Kagome hurried to catch her son as Gabriel climbed the piano chair. The reporter, a brown-eyed man, paused surprised. He stared at Gabriel and motioned for his cameraman to follow him. Kagome reached her son first and protectively hid his eyes from the glaring camera lights.

"Please keep those lights off my son's face." Kagome requested calmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we are just curious, the boy has golden eyes and silver hair like the Akanatas, are you by any chance related to them?" The reporter asked as he signaled his cameraman to dim the lights a little before waving the microphone in Kagome's face. Kagome stared at the camera defiantly hating being in the limelight without her consent. She was about to give the reporter a piece of her mind when Gabriel pushed her hand and grabbed the reporter's microphone.

"I'm Gabriel Higurashi Akanata. My Daddy's name is Inuyasha Aoki Akanata and my Mommy's name is Kagome Higurashi Akanata!" He announced happily as everyone within hearing range paused.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha stared at the television and nearly choked. His mouth hang open as he stared at the the two people who never left his mind these past days. _Gabriel, Kagome? _He thought.

"Where is that!" Inuyasha half-yelled.

"Where's what, brother?" Sesshoumaru asked and followed Inuyasha's enraptured gaze. He smiled when he saw his nephew on the television.

_"I'm Gabriel Higurashi Akanata. My Daddy's name is Inuyasha Aoki Akanata and my Mommy's name is Kagome Higurashi Akanata!"_

"Yuki, where is that video taken?" Sesshoumaru asked the bartender.

"Sir, that's a live feed of the party." Yuki replied politely and Inuyasha dashed out of the door.

---------------------

---------------------

Inuyasha arrived in time to hear his son say...

"My Mommy and I are going to play a song for my Daddy because we made him leave the other day and we're sure he misses us!" Gabriel continued with charm and innocence and the crowd ohhhed as Kagome watched how her four year old son weaved his magic on the crowd just be smiling engagingly at them.

"Come on, Mommy!" Gabriel turned to his mother happily, his voice louder and shriller thanks to the reporter's microphone which he was still holding. The crowd waited eagerly for this sudden twist in what was deemed the biggest night of Akanata Enterprise not even aware that the man of the hour has arrived, his heart skipping a beat at he drank in the presence of his wife and his son.

"Gabriel, I don't think..." Kagome started and regretted when she saw the disappointment in her son's eyes. _Gods, why did you let my son inherit his father's boldness and charm? _Kagome thought as she turned towards the piano and tested the keys. She smiled at her Gabriel encouragingly and she let her hand glide through the piano keys. Gabriel's melodious and childish voice rang.

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you

from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry...

Kagome smiled at Gabriel as she played and sang the next verse. _I will love you forever, baby. Mommy will always be here for you. _Kagome thought and her eyes misted.

Inuyasha looked at his son with pride whe the boy sang about protecting his mother. _We'll protect and love her together, Gabriel. _He smiled quietly as he continued to enjoy the show, his hear flipped when he heard Kagome's voice.

For one so small,

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

Kagome nodded at her son and they sang together. Kagome adjusting to blend her voice with Gabriel's.

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart, always

Gabriel let out a heavy soft breath as he continued to sing looking at his mother and basking in her approval...

Why can't they understand

the way we feel

They just don't trust

what they can't explain

I know we're different but,

deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Kagome tried so hard not to laugh as Gabriel stuck his tongue out at his mother playfully as she started to sing her part. Inuyasha laughed softly on the background seeing his son's antics.

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other,

to have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

Gabriel swung his small feet happily as he sang the last verse together with his Mommy.

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on,

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart, always

Always...

The crowd clapped and instantly flashes rained on them as reporters and guests hungrily took pictures. Gabriel stood up on top of his chair as he took a bow, he spotted Inuyasha and yelled shrilly jumping off the chair, he ran towards his father's open arms...

"Daddy!"

Inuyasha smiled at his son before sweeping him into a tight embrace. Gabriel leaned away a little as he held his father's face in his little hands.

"Did you like it, Daddy? Grandmamma and I practiced long for it and I asked Mommy to play the piano and sing with me. Are you mad at us? Mommy was scared coming here because she thought you're mad at her." Gabriel unwittingly said.

"Don't be angry at us Daddy, we're sorry. Please. We promise that Mommy and Gabriel won't hide from you and leave you again, we promise..." Gabriel looked at his father with hope not knowing how much his word healed his father's heart.

Kagome clenched her fist to keep the tears at bay, she concentrated on her sandals, staring intently at them. She looked up suddenly when she felt the weight of someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go home, love..." Inuyasha whispered and Kagome nodded and stood up taking her husbands free hand in hers.

"Yes, let's go home." She replied.

---------------------

---------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Awww...Gabriel is too cute! I did not expect to be crying on the last part...I wanted this chapter to be light and funny but I guess there's no helping it...oopppsss... Wait for the last chapter and the epilogue... Wahhhh...I'm suddenly sad! sobs**


	44. Reunited

**For those who loved and continued to read this story, I couldn't thank you guys enough. You're all wonderful. For everyone who cared enought to leave a review -- Kudos to you all!**

**BiggestInuyashaFANever KawaiiLove coladrinker **

**goldenkitsune Charice lostheartx**

**Paju13 Darksaint livingember**

**LadyWolf growling frostyshake**

**Mark, Sura & Maria Amika STRAWBERRIEZ**

**rainydays ivette xxSammiexx**

**AozoraTennyo ALover justxkawaii**

**inukaggrrl06 GothicKagome jackson1591**

**Meru PrincessAngel miko53**

**TrinityK White Luna Rebecca18**

**Princess-In-Training Kagome-sama9 KelseyFantasy**

**brazenthought A dark hanyou wolf**

**invisblg9 alatero Kat**

**DarkMoonStar Kabilag Tarzan fron fanficnet**

**CHAPTER 44: REUNITED**

_Kagome clenched her fist to keep the tears at bay, she concentrated on her sandals, staring intently at them. She looked up suddenly when she felt the weight of someone's hand on her shoulder. _

_"Let's go home, love..." Inuyasha whispered and Kagome nodded and stood up taking her husbands free hand in hers. _

_"Yes, let's go home." She replied_

"Where is our home, Daddy?" Gabriel asked as he let his father carry him to his car. He looked at his mother with questioning eyes as silence seemed to settle between the adults.

"Mommy?"

"Home is Daddy's flat here in Tokyo, baby. Mommy and Daddy used to live there when we were in college. Kagome tried to explain to her son, unsure really where 'home' is.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, baby really." Kagome replied as she turned towards the backseat of Inuyasha's car, smiling lovingly at her son.

"I thought our home is Grandmamma's house?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"Home is anywhere, Gabriel as long as Mommy, Daddy and Gabriel are together." Inuyasha explained as he adjusted his rearview mirror to peek at his son.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started.

"Let's talk later, Kagome. We have so much to talk about." Inuyasha replied without looking at her and Kagome swallowed. The drive towards Inuyasha flat was uneventful except for the unending chatter that Gabriel kept flowing.

"Mommy, I want a baby sister!" Gabriel suddenly squealed as they passed by a couple rolling a baby's stroller when they neared Inuyasha's building.

"Ummm..." Kagome noncommitally replied as she pretended to fiddle with her seatbelt.

"Can I Daddy?" Gabriel asked his father, missing the painful blush that tinted his mother's cheeks.

"Gabriel..." Kagome warned.

"Can I Daddy?"

'That can be arranged," Inuyasha replied as he stopped the car and turned to his wife.

---------------------

---------------------

Kagome knew that she and Inuyasha have so much to talk about. She also knew that she's in deep trouble and she deserves it. Her fears when confirmed when as soon as Inuyasha opened his door he simply said...

"Gabriel, go inside that room, you can watch television in there. Mommy and Daddy needs to talk."

"Okay," Gabriel replied happily as he bounded towards Inuyasha's bedroom without question.

_Oh shit! _Kagome thought waiting for Inuyasha to lash out. She heard the soft click of a closing door and she closed her eyes. _Great, torturing me with silence..._ Kagome thought as two minutes ticked and Inuyasha did not say anything nor made a move. She dared not look up as she kept her eyes averted.

Silence. And finally.

"Kagome, look at me..." Inuyasha's too calm voice grated on her nerve making her toes curl. She contemplated on making a run for it to escape what she supposed is Inuyasha's wrath. She let out a sigh and decided to do the right thing -- keep still and let Inuyasha yell himself hoarse.

"Kagome..." Kagome could not take the suspense anymore as she jumped hastily to her feet to provide distance in between Inuyasha and herself.

Inuyasha smirked at his wife's antics. _So, she's scared. _He thought and he was tempted to scare her even more but thought twice remembering Kagome's legendary temper.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome suddenly said and Inuyasha stilled.

"I'm sorry for lashing out on you when I woke up with you in my bed and after you told me we got married. I don't regret doing any of the two even when I was a bit disoriented when we did it because the first act gave us Gabriel and the second one gave our son your name."

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions when I saw you that day with _her. _I'm sorry for kicking you hard and for throwing you to the floor." Kagome continued and Inuyasha smiled silently at the memory.

"I'm sorry for running away when my heart had wanted me to stay. I'm sorry for hurting us both by being stubborn. I'm sorry for keeping our son away from you and I'm sorry for ever doubting that you'd be there waiting for us when we return." Kagome sobbed and Inuyasha walked slowly towards her.

"I'm sorry for being scared that you wouldn't want me back. I'm sorry that you had to learn about Gabriel the way you did. I have tried to tell you when I found out I was pregnant but I was scared, scared that you changed and forget, scared that you would drive Gabriel and me away because I left suddenly." Inuyasha tried to pull Kagome into a hug but she held both his hands in hers, keeping him at arm's length.

"I'm so sorry it took me this long to apologize for everything I've caused us. I'm so sorry that I turned a blind eye all those years when in fact I felt your love even before you carried me on your back when I tripped and twisted my ankle when we were in the second grade." Kagome confessed and Inuyasha tearfully laughed remembering how pink he turned when he kneeled down and offered Kagome to ride his back.

"I knew you loved me then but I was afraid I was wrong..." Kagome's eyes blurred as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Hush love," Inuyasha tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry my love was weak, Inuyasha. It caused us so much. It wasted us so much time."

"Baby, stop crying, please." Inuyasha gently pried his hand from her grasp as so he could hug her close. 'I don't ever want you to cry again because of me, Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry love that your wife is such a _baka. _Please let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Kagome sobbed painfully in Inuyasha's chest.

"Love, what does it matter which road we choose for our journey as long as we ended up together? I would rather relive the pain, Kagome if such would assure me I'd end up in your arms than live a life smoothly and without a bump if that road would take me to someone else." Inuyasha whispered in his wife's ear.

"I love you so much, Inuyasha and thank you for loving me back fiercely that it left me breathless." Kagome leaned back a little as she gazed at her husband's face.

"Kagome, you're hands will only be the ones big enough to hold my heart in its hollow." Inuyasha whispered back and Kagome smiled.

"And you're wrong love, I loved you longer than when I had to carry you on my back when you tripped and twisted your ankle, even longer than when I fell off my bike and you held out your hand. I loved you even before we knew it because I wished for you." He whispered sweetly and Kagome closed her eyes when his lips descended. She opened her mouth and hungrily kissed him back

Inuyasha lifted Kagome off the floor and carried her to his desk pushing half hazardly the papers on top of it. Making her sit atop his table, he nudged his parted knees wider with his hips as he situated himself in between her thighs. Kagome moaned deliciously as he pulled her closer to his body making liquid heat throb in her veins. She snaked her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha groped the side of her breasts and she arched against him, they broke for air and stared at each other's eyes for a second before Inuyasha's mouth claimed hers again.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm hungr --" Inuyasha's movements stilled when they heard a door opened.

"EWWWWW...GROSS!" Gabriel's choked voice bounced around the black and red decorated room and they heard the door closed hastily. Kagome bit her lips and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was staring at her husband's raised brow and smug smile. They couldn't help it, they hugged each other and laughed.

---------------------

---------------------

**Author's Note:**

**Please wait for the Epilogue. Thanks.**

**I'll be posting a new story called... Complexities of Fate**

**I hope you'll like it as much as you liked this story. Love you all**

**aryanna**


	45. Epilogue The Circle

**This is it…thank you all for the support!**

**EPILOGUE: THE CIRCLE **

"Gabriel, look here!" Mrs. Higurashi called her grandson to get his attention and snapped another photo as the boy blew the candles on his birthday cake.

"Another one for grandma Izza!" Mrs. Akanata called and Gabriel turned his head and smiled at his other grandmother. A chubby finger dipped into the chocolate-frosted cake and Gabriel pretended not to see, he even feigned surprise when one of the twins, Michaella, smudged cake on his cheeks. He pretended to growl at his baby sister and Michaella's twin, Danielle, latched her arm around her big brother's neck.

"He's a good big brother." A very pregnant Kagome told her husband as they watched eight year old Gabriel chase the two year old twins.

"Yes, he likes being an older brother." Inuyasha smiled fondly at his wife massaging her back gently and his gaze followed his kids as they romped around the Higurashi mansion's well-manicured lawn where Gabriel's birthday is held.

Inuyasha hugged his wife gently and nipped her shoulders.

"Yo, lovers!" Kouga called and Inuyasha watched as the couple approach, Ayame carrying their two year old daughter, Michiko.

"Kouga! Ayame!" Kagome waved at the approaching couple gaily and she stood up to kiss Ayame on the cheeks and tweak Michiko's nose.

"My, Kagome. Don't tell me you're pregnant _again._" Ayame teased and the two women laughed loudly. It has been a ongoing joke how Inuyasha tried to make up for the lost years by getting Kagome pregnant at least every other year.

"Oh, you noticed!" Kagome replied as she smiled at the girl.

"Mommy, Mama Sango and Papa Miroku are here!" Gabriel shouted as he sauntered towards the approaching couple.

"Gabriel! My godson looks so grown up and handsome!" Sango squealed as she hugged the boy. Miroku patted his godson's head and handed him their gift.

"Happy Birthday, little man!" Miroku greeted.

Inuyasha helped Kagome into the lounge chair again and picked up his cell phone when it rang.

"Hello Hojo. Yes, they're already here. Reiko and Hiten arrived an hour ago with Gin and Jiro. Sango and Miroku just got here. Yeah, where are you? Yuka giving you hell, huh? Welcome to the club." Inuyasha smiled as he heard Yuka yelling at Hojo in the background.

"Hojo?" Kagome asked her husband.

"Yes." Inuyasha could not help but smirk.

"Oh come on, cut the guy some slack, you know how loud Yuka could get." Sango butted in.

"No one is as loud as you, Sango..." Miroku joined.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Sango asked as she patted her sleeping daughter's hair into place.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty!" Sango and Miroku's two year old son Ken wailed.

"Go to Daddy." Sango told the boy and Miroku who was talking to Hiten sighed deeply upon hearing the command.

"Hey, it's Bouten and Hura!" Ayame said as she they waited for the couple's approach.

"Hello Bouten, Hura!" Kagome greeted and Hura kissed Kagome on the cheeks.

"My God, Kags, you look very pregnant!" Hura commented.

"So I was told." Kagome replied at the girl happily. Kagome's cellphone rang and Inuyasha answered it for her.

"Hey, Cecil! Yes, she's here." Inuyasha spoke and gave the cellphone to Kagome.

"Hey, Cecil. So how's the new Japanese boyfriend? Hmm...told you he's sweet... Well, I have not opened my mail yet but thanks for calling about the new shipment... In a month may be, after I give birth...Yeah, Inuyasha and I already fixed our schedules...Okay...Gabriel received your gift this morning...Thank you... yeah, bye." Kagome snapped the cellphone close.

"The new shipment arrived?" Inuyasha asked as he put his arma round his wife.

"Yes, I told Cecil we'll be visiting next moth after I give birth." Kagome replied as she turned her head a little to kiss her husband who eagerly kissed her back.

"Hey, three kids and you still have the hots for each other..." Sesshoumaru's drawl broke them apart like guilty teenagers.

"Sesshy!" Kagome smiled happily at her brother-in-law.

"Princess...tsk! What did my brother do to you?" Sesshoumaru smiled as he leaned to pat Kagome's stomach.

"Hello, brother, when did you arrive? Where's Kagura?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just today. She's inside, waylaid by Mother." Sesshoumaru replied referring to his wife.

"Uncle Sesh!" Michaella launched into her uncle's arm and Danielle followed suit.

"My beautiful angels, you're not giving your older brother a headache, are you?" Sesshoumaru smiled at the raven-haired and blue-eyed girls.

"No," Michaella shook her head.

'Nope," Danielle followed.

"Uncle!" Gabriel hugged Sesshoumaru from behind making him off-balanced and the four tumbled into the newly-mowed loan. Danielle and Michaella shrieked happily and Gabriel laughed.

"Ugghh..you kids are heavy, what have you been eating?" Sesshoumaru complained as he lay still on the ground while the kids crawled over him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called.

"Yes, love?" Inuyasha automatically answered.

"Get the car ready," Kagome panted and Inuyasha frowned.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha's frown deepened when his wife clutched his hand tightly. One look at his wife's sweaty face and Inuyasha panicked.

"Brother, please drive us to the hospital, Kagome's in labor!" Inuyasha said and the adults sprung into action. The women took the children inside and the men scurried to their feet.

"Mommy...?" Gabriel, squeezed his mother' hand.

"It's okay, baby. Go with you sisters." Kagome tried to smile and winced as another spasm shot through her.

"The car is ready." Miroku announced and Inuyasha carried his wife towards Sesshoumaru's waiting car. A few hours later, Raphael Zinan Akanata was born, taking his place in the circle that strengthens through time.

**Author's Note:**

First of all, thank you so much for reading my first fan fic. You all made me feel greater that I actually am. Thank you for the reviews. I've posted my new story, **Complexities of Fate**, and I hope this new fan fic will be warmly received as**A Little Game Called Love** and **Stories of the Heart.** Suggestions and comments are very welcome. Love you, guys!

**aryanna**


End file.
